Torn
by bella c'ella luna
Summary: Bella has liked Edward for years, but he's never even looked her way. Just when she gives up and begins to fall for one of his best friends, things change. AH, lots of angst, lemons.
1. St Patrick's Day

**New story - hope you like it...**

* * *

Bella sighed and sank into the first empty seat she found. The corner table was, shockingly, empty and hidden away. She could sulk and watch Edward perfectly from here.

The music was too loud and the bar was too smoky. St. Patrick's Day generated a huge crowd of partiers, and the majority of them were decked out in green. Bella glanced down at her black v-neck and jeans. Not very festive.

She toyed with the frosty beer bottle in front of her, picking at the label. She didn't really _want_ to watch him. She definitely didn't want to see him dancing with that skanky blonde, her grimy hands all over his back and in his hair.

All right, in all honesty, the blonde didn't look _too_ skanky, and her hands probably weren't _that_ dirty…but Bella really thought that this year things would be different. Edward was supposed to finally notice her. He was supposed to realize that she wasn't the girl who grew up with him anymore – she was a _woman_.

Not just any woman, either…she was completely in love with him. Had been ever since the eighth grade, when he offered to accompany her to the school dance. She suspected it was a pity invite and his mother forced him to ask her, since her ankle had been broken and Dr. Cullen said she couldn't dance.

Still, that was all it took. She fell, and she fell hard.

Bella snuck another look at Edward and felt her stomach turn at the way he was dancing with that girl. Jealousy coursed through her and she bit her lip, willing herself not to cry.

"Bella Bella fo fella banana bana bo Bella fee fy fo fella - BELLA!" Bella immediately recognized Emmett's booming voice.

She quickly averted her eyes, but not quickly enough. Emmett's expression fell into one of knowing, and he dropped into the seat across from her.

"Aww, Bella, you can't let him get to you like that," he said kindly. He pushed a beer across the table. "Drink up. Can't let him see you like that, either."

Bella sniffled. She didn't want to drink anymore. She wanted to go home. "I know."

"You know?" Emmett repeated, his voice belying his disbelief. "Well, it looks to me like you're sitting here in the dark, all alone, watching Edward get nasty with random chick."

"I'm not," Bella said defensively. Emmett eyed her doubtfully and she sighed. "I guess I am. Just – _ah_, why doesn't he like me?"

"Have you ever told him?" Emmett asked, taking a swig of his Heineken. "I mean, _we_ all know, but does he?"

Bella's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, 'we all know?'"

He laughed, and it was a loud, happy sound that was easily heard even above the roar of the bar. "It's pretty obvious, Bells."

She scowled. Well, _that_ sucked.

Emmett laughed again. "So that's a no. Well, you can't blame the kid if he doesn't even know how you feel."

"He does know," Bella protested. "I mean, he must. Edward just…I guess he doesn't feel the same way. I mean, I can take a hint."

"It doesn't look like you're taking a hint," Emmett observed. "It kind of looks like you're wallowing. Why are you here alone?"

Bella felt the harsh prick of tears in her eyes; Emmett wasn't being mean, he was just being honest. She looked down and made sure her voice was steady before she spoke. "I was just about to leave. Jasper brought a friend for me to meet but he got sick, so he and Alice left to bring him home." She looked up, curiosity getting the best of her. "What are you even doing here tonight? I thought tonight was the big night with Rosalie."

"Ah," Emmett sighed. He reached his thick arms above his head and stretched. "Turns out she's got a boyfriend. That sucks, right? I wasted like three hundred bucks on flowers for nothing."

"So both of our nights suck," Bella mused. "What a shitty night."

"My night is not sucking," Emmett corrected her. He stood up and drained the last of his beer, then held out his hand. "I came to drink and dance, and maybe get lucky. After all, it _is_ St, Patrick's Day and I _am_ Irish. And since you're the hottest girl here, you've got to dance with me. So come on."

"No – no! I don't dance," Bella shook her head, blushing at his compliment. She loved Emmett. He was so sweet, and always knew how to get her to smile.

"Bella," he sighed. "We can do this the easy way, or we can do it the hard way."

She sat back in her chair to take a thorough look at him. Bella had a pretty good idea of what the hard way was – the usual hard way. If she ever resisted Emmett's attempts to cheer her up, he had a tendency to just pick her up and toss her over his shoulder. He was definitely strong enough to do it, as he had proved numerous times.

Emmett stood a few inches over six feet, taller even than Edward. He had the shoulders of a linebacker, broad and muscled. He was just big all over – his heart, his personality, and his sense of humor.

He took a step towards her and Bella squealed, already anticipating his attack. For such a big guy, he was disturbingly agile. He laughed and darted right to her, scooping her up in his arms as if she were weightless.

Bella gasped and locked her arms around his neck. "Put me down!"

He just laughed again and moved onto the dance floor. As if knowing that she wouldn't be able to resist peeking, he moved far away from Edward and then stood in front of her, solidly blocking the bronze-haired God from her view.

She didn't want to know if Emmett actually did that on purpose, because if he did, it spoke volumes about how pathetic he thought she was.

"I don't dance," Bella said, speaking loudly to be heard over the music.

"Everybody dances," Emmett replied automatically. He grabbed her hips, wiggling his eyebrows lasciviously when she jumped. "You just move to the music."

Bella swayed awkwardly back and forth for a few moments before Emmett took pity on her. He pulled her closer, so their hips were bumping together, and forced her in synch with his movements.

"See? It's easy," he said. Emmett reached for her hands and placed them on his shoulders.

Bella was surprised at the warmth spreading through her body. It felt good – it was nice to be touched by someone, however innocent it was. Bella couldn't remember the last time someone just held her. Overcome with the urge to lean into Emmett and rest her head on his chest, Bella tried to move away. She was surprised, and kind of terrified, by her sudden yearning for affection.

Emmett immediately frowned and yanked her closer, abruptly ending the squirming. "Dude, the last thing you want is for him to see you acting like a pissed off girl. Just relax and dance with me."

Bella realized he was talking about Edward and had assumed her reaction was because of him. She decided it was probably safer to pretend that Edward was the reason she pulled away, and ignore the fact that it was actually because she secretly wanted to feel up Emmett.

"You're not so bad," Emmett grinned. Without missing a beat, he practically flung her away from him, only to pull her back in a spin.

Bella gasped and clung to his huge shoulders for dear life. He laughed and dipped her.

The lights in the bar flashed and the music abruptly changed. The fast beat of the rock song switched to the sultry beat of an r&b hit. She had to wrack her brain for the name of the song, but it came to her – "Too Close."

Emmett seemed to hesitate and Bella immediately felt the sting of rejection. She knew Emmett very well, and he normally danced with four or five different women a night. What, he had no problem grinding with strangers, but wouldn't with her?

The rest of the crowd had already adjusted to the new music but they continued to move to the beat of the nonexistent rock song.

"What?" Emmett asked defensively, catching her expression.

"Nothing," Bella scowled.

"Fine," he said knowingly. "You wanna dance? We'll dance."

He twirled her around so her back was flush against his chest. Bella's heart thudded against her rib cage, and when his big hands settled on her hips, holding her against him, she felt her insides begin to liquefy. She didn't know if she should put some space between them, and when she tried Emmett just jerked her back against him.

His chin rested on her shoulder and Bella felt his curly hair brush against her cheek. He rocked against her, guiding her, leading them both to the music. She didn't know what to do or how to respond, but a slow burn had begun inside of her. It felt so intimate.

The delicious pressure against her ass disappeared when Emmett turned her around to face him. She didn't miss the intense gleam in his eyes or the hungry way he was staring at her. Another wave of longing washed over her.

Bella's stomach clenched when he closed the gap between them, making their bodies touch.

The way she suddenly wanted him was unprecedented; she had known Emmett for years and never felt even a flicker of sexual desire for him. Bella let her eyes close as she lost herself in the music, in Emmett. It was confusing and disorienting.

"Don't use me to tease Edward," Emmett said quietly, his mouth by her ear.

Edward? Was he watching? Shivers ran down her spine at Emmett's menacing whisper. Bella wanted to look at him, and to look at Edward, but if she turned her face their lips would meet and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that. "I'm not."

Emmett drew back a few inches to look her in the eye. "So who are you teasing, then? Me?"

Bella blushed. "No – I mean, I don't mean to tease you. It's just – it feels – "

Emmett ducked his head and she felt his cheek skim hers; the light touch felt almost erotic. The rest of the bar - the people dancing around them, the clinking of beer bottles and the laughter of people having fun - abruptly faded away. "Feels like what?"

"Good," she blurted out. "It feels good."

He sucked in a sharp breath and shook his head, as if to clear it. Bella felt him begin to step back and she tightened her grip around her neck. "Just – let's just finish this dance."

Emmett's jaw tightened but he nodded. Still, the change in his mood was palpable, and he held himself rigidly.

She didn't like this unhappy Emmett, who so obviously wanted to get away from her now. Like air hissing out of a balloon, Bella felt her brief elation, and that flare of desire, disappear.

Emmett was staring at the crowd around them coolly, avoiding her.

Stinging tears filled her eyes and Bella swiftly cast them down, hoping Emmett didn't see. What a baby! She blinked rapidly, but when it quickly became clear that they weren't going away, she broke out of Emmett's arms and dashed for the exit.

What a horrible night… She could just hail a cab and get home. Emmett would probably be glad that he didn't have to give her a ride. He could hook up with someone more his style. And Edward – well, Edward probably hadn't even known she was there.

The cool night air was a refreshing difference to that of the crowded bar. Bella pushed through a crowd of girls wearing green and ignored their irritated comments. She only made it a few steps past them when the girls acted up again; this time, their comments were anything but irritated.

Bella could hear Emmett excusing himself so she moved more quickly. It was pointless to even try to get away, because Emmett was in excellent physical shape. The star quarterback of his college team, Emmett was being scouted for several NFL teams and was constantly training. His coach had him running six miles a day, whereas Bella probably couldn't make it to the end of the block without keeling over.

"Bella!" he called.

She ignored him and whipped out her cell phone, ready to call for a cab. Emmett side stepped her and plucked the phone out of her hand, tucking it into his back pocket.

"What are you doing?" he demanded. "Why did you leave?"

Bella whirled around and started in the other direction, not trusting her voice to work. Emmett grabbed her arm and forced her to face him. She realized that she had never seen Emmett look so distraught.

"What's wrong?" he asked again. Emmett reached up and smoothed her hair back and Bella gulped for air, really fighting tears now. The way he was acting was giving her whiplash, and this unexpected sweetness was the last thing she needed. "Bella, please. Tell me what I did."

"Nothing," she whispered. Bella shrugged and finally raised her head, meeting his eyes and not caring if he saw her tears. "I just felt stupid. I don't want you to think I was trying to tease you. I just…"

"You just what?" Emmett encouraged. "Come on. Tell me."

He was standing close again, too close, and her thoughts began to jumble together. Bella's head swam with the scent of his cologne and she had to fight the urge to lean into him again. He towered over her, so big and comforting and safe, and Bella opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Jeez, Bells, you're killing me here," he joked, trying to lighten the mood. "Did I step on your foot or something? Break it?"

She managed a tiny smile, despite how horrible she felt inside. "I'm sorry. I don't know. I got confused, I guess. It just felt different, ya know?"

Emmett nodded, and when he spoke his voice was cautious. "It did feel different. _Nice_ different."

Bella looked up at him sharply. He couldn't possibly feel the same way, could he? He could have anyone he wanted…surely she wasn't his first choice.

Emmett had everything going for him. He was sure to be drafted by the NFL, but he was studying physical therapy "just in case." His grades were admirable, and quite frankly, Emmett was gorgeous. He was the epitome of masculinity. She had seen him once without his shirt on and, despite their platonic relationship, admired his physique.

He never had a steady girlfriend, except for Rosalie, but that was back in high school. She came to visit for the weekend, to see everyone. Bella knew Emmett was hoping for some kind of rekindling, but apparently Rose had a boyfriend she neglected to mention on the phone.

Bella was surprised that Emmett hadn't been snatched up by someone a long time ago. He was always so sweet, and just _stable_. He was always there, whenever anyone needed him, for _whatever_ they needed.

Emmett cleared his throat. "I'll take you home."

Bella realized she had been quiet, lost in her thoughts, for too long and felt her cheeks warm yet again. Emmett had already turned and began walking in the direction of his jeep. His words caused her heart to sink, and she wondered what exactly she had been hoping for. Bella quickened her step and followed him.

The ride home to her apartment was short and tense. Emmett didn't say anything; he didn't sing or badger her relentlessly about Edward, or even tease her about her lack of green.

He parked in front of her building and Bella's hands began to sweat. Why was she so nervous?

"I'm sorry your St. Patrick's Day was so terrible," she apologized. "I know it's your favorite holiday."

Emmett shrugged. "I'll walk you up."

"It's okay," Bella replied, shaking her head. She didn't want to prolong the awkward goodbye.

He rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

She braced herself and climbed out of the jeep. Emmett walked two steps behind her, his hands shoved into his pockets.

Bella fumbled with her keys but finally got them in and swung the door open, revealing her darkened apartment. She turned and almost collided into Emmett's chest.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Well…" Emmett trailed off. Time seemed to slow down, each second lasting a minute.

"Good night," Bella whispered, daring a peek up at him from under her lashes. The tension was so thick that she could scarcely breathe. She began to turn around.

"Bella, wait," he said, his voice frustrated. Emmett looked even more upset now. He ran a hand through his short, dark hair, and Bella couldn't help herself – her eyes dropped to the sliver of flesh that became visible above his jeans when he raised his arm.

She quickly looked up but Emmett didn't even notice. He was rubbing his face with both hands, and when he pulled them away, his cheeks were ruddy and his eyes held a determined light.

"Bella, can I just – I just want to try something," he said, his voice a soft plea. He took a step closer, and everything slowed down. Bella could feel each separate heartbeat as they thudded against her rib cage.

Emmett's head ducked and she felt his warm breath exhale across her lips.

Her insides tightened with want, with such an unparalleled amount of longing that her knees almost buckled.

She whispered his name and he nuzzled her cheek. His skin was surprisingly smooth and she thought he must have shaved just before they went out. Bella squeezed her thighs together just as Emmett's lips ghosted over hers, in a quick sweep.

Before he could completely pull away, Bella reached for him; whether it was to steady herself or pull him closer, she didn't know. Emmett responded with a low rumble in his chest, and then his lips were back on hers.

This time they were braver and when his lips captured hers, they didn't let go. Bella gasped into his mouth and her hands held onto his broad shoulders as he explored her. Emmett broke away just long enough to walk her backwards into the apartment and shut the door.

Bella heard the lock click shut and then Emmett's thick arms were around her. He easily picked her up and stumbled over to the couch.

"No, no," Bella whispered against his throat. "The bedroom."

He stilled for a moment, and when he spoke his voice was several octaves deeper than usual. "Are you sure?"

Bella nodded, and though it was dark, he understood. They made it to the bedroom in two seconds flat, and then Bella was bouncing on her bed. She laughed and leaned over to turn on her bedside lamp.

Emmett stood at the foot of her bed, looking tousled and turned on and _way_ too good.

He didn't belong in her bedroom; her brain still couldn't understand Emmett wanting her.

Then he reached behind his head, grabbed a fistful of his emerald t-shirt and ripped it over his head. His chest rose and fell with his heavy breathing and Bella's eyes got stuck on his rippling muscles. They contracted and bulged and each one was sharply defined. She longed to run her hand over his skin and see if his muscles jumped under her touch.

His body was perfect. She knew he was obscenely fit, but seeing him shirtless was a whole different ball game than seeing him in a shirt, no matter how tight. How did she ever forget? Emmett was built like a Greek god.

"You're beautiful," she whispered, finally tearing her eyes away from his sculpted torso. "Perfect."

He laughed and shook his head. "Bella, you have no idea what you do to me, do you?"

Despite her compliment, Emmett experienced a brief moment of insecurity. Was she comparing him to Edward? Had she ever actually been with Edward? He didn't think so, but…the thought troubled him.

Bella looked at him curiously. He forced another laugh, then unbuttoned his jeans. He remembered her dating that kid Jacob, and then that asshole from school, Mike Newton. Emmett had wanted Bella ever since the first day he saw her. Unfortunately, Bella wanted Edward the way he wanted her, so Emmett never made a move.

But now…he was tired of waiting for Bella to realize that she could do so much better than Cullen. She could have someone who really wanted her, someone who worried about her and wanted to make her happy. Someone who loved her. Someone like him.

His gaze was so intense that Bella looked away. Her eyes found his hands instead.

His hands moved slowly, working the button fly until the front of his jeans hung open and revealed a pair of black boxer briefs.

Bella kneeled on the bed, waiting for Emmett to come to her. She couldn't stop fidgeting and was vividly aware that she had never been so turned on in her life. It no longer seemed so difficult to reconcile this man, this fucking beautiful, masculine specimen, to Emmett - one of her best and oldest friends, the one she could always count on.

"Your turn," he said quietly.

Bella swallowed hard. "I'm – I'm shy."

She heard Emmett's breathing hitch and he kneeled on the bed, just inches away from her. All that golden skin, just asking to be touched...her heart pounded. Bella held her breath and looked up at him anxiously.

"Let's go slow, then," he said. "Can I kiss you again, Bella?"

Bella leaned into him, so eager for his lips on hers that she nearly fell into his lap. Emmett groaned and scooped her up, letting her straddle him. Bella could feel his erection, and like every other part of Emmett, it was huge.

Emmett's kisses consumed her and Bella lost her breath, tumbling dizzily into a black hole of sexual desire. He was so warm, and his skin was so soft but the muscle underneath was like rock. Her hands skimmed over his body, touching everything she could reach, until the need inside of her was too overwhelming.

"Emmett," she gasped.

He pulled her shirt over her head and Bella fought wanted to hide herself against his chest. Emmett ducked his head and kissed her throat, his hands reaching up to cup her breasts. His hands were so big that they practically swallowed her up.

"Take this off," he muttered, sliding a fingertip under the edge of her bra.

Bella reached back and undid the clasp, and her bra slid off and landed between them. Emmett moaned against her throat when her nipples puckered tightly in the palms of his hands. He squirmed underneath her and when the temptation became too great for her to resist, Bella slid her hand into the waistband of his briefs.

As soon as her hand had wrapped around his scorching flesh, Emmett moved away. He picked her up and flipped her onto her back.

"Hey," she protested.

Emmett didn't say anything. He went straight for the waistband of her jeans and made quick work of the zipper. He tugged them down her legs, one hand returning to her panties before the jeans were even on the bedroom floor.

His fingers snaked into her panties and Bella jumped at his touch. He parted her overheated flesh, and for once Bella was too aroused to be self-conscious. Emmett's skilled fingers deftly found her most sensitive spot and he passed over it in tiny circles. Soon Bella was panting and writhing.

She clamped her thighs shut on his hand and looked up at him. "No more. I'm too close."

He laughed shortly, but withdrew his hand. Bella watched, unabashedly curious as he shucked his boxer shorts. "There's no way you're closer than me."

His thick, long erection sprang forward and Bella had to stifle a squeak of surprise. He was too big! There was no way that would fit inside of her.

"We'll go slowly," he promised, and Bella realized belatedly that the trepidation she felt was probably splashed all over her face.

She dug her heels into the bed and lifted her ass so Emmett could remove her panties. He watched her carefully, waiting for some sign of real unease. She was visibly nervous but he could handle that. It was even kind of cute.

Emmett kneeled between her legs and took himself in hand, slowly stroking up and down. Bella watched him pleasure himself, her eyes locked on his thick cock. She glanced up once but Emmett's gaze was focused at the glistening juncture between her legs. Bella was almost embarrassed at how aroused she was…almost.

It had been _so_ long, and Emmett was _so_ beautiful…her legs felt boneless and her hands shook with anticipation.

"I want to taste you," he murmured.

"No way," Bella shook her head. "I want you to – I want you to be inside of me when I finish."

The quiet, bashful way she made her declaration almost made Emmett lose it. He moved quickly, shifting so that he held himself above her. His dick rested on her stomach and Bella giggled, then rubbed her hand up and down its length. Her insides clenched with want.

He groaned and realized he couldn't wait any longer, or Bella wouldn't have a chance to finish. He grasped his dick by the base and rubbed its plump head against her opening. Bella's breathing abruptly became louder and more erratic, and she pulled her knees up around him.

"Are you ready, Bella?" he asked throatily.

"Yes," Bella responded, her hips pushing up. "Now."

The plump head slipped inside of her and Bella let out a low moan, arching her back. Emmett's hands fisted into the bed sheets and his hips moved slowly but surely, not stopping until he was completely buried inside of her.

"God, you're so big," Bella breathed loudly. "Oh, my God."

"Is it too much?" he asked, dreading her answer. He couldn't pull out now, or he'd just die.

"No," she moaned. "It's perfect. I didn't think it could be like this. It's – "

She froze when his hips began pumping, but Emmett went nice and slow, until she wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her heels into the back of his legs. Her fingers bit into his shoulder muscles. It had _never_ been like this before.

"Emmett," she said in a high voice. "Oh, God, I'm going to – "

"Yeah," he grunted and buried his face into her neck. "Please, Bella."

Her walls, already excruciatingly tight around him, convulsed as her orgasm crashed down on her. Emmett groaned at the delicious torture, feelings his hips hammer out an unsteady rhythm. He was so close. This was his fantasy – Bella, his dream woman, whom he had wanted for so long – but she was _so_ much better than he imagined.

"Emmett, I want to see you come," Bella whispered. She opened her eyes, which were totally satisfied and sated. She reached up and cupped her right breast, rolling the nipple between two fingers. "On me."

He growled, not even able to speak, and thrust into her hard; once, twice more, then pulled out. His hand flew up and down his shaft, coated in the juices from Bella's orgasm, until his muscles began to seize up. Emmett moaned at the way Bella licked her lips, still playing with her nipples, and closed his eyes.

He spurted through his fingers, the hot, sticky substance landing on her stomach and breasts. Bella gasped at the contact and stared down at it in wonder.

"Jesus, Bella," Emmett swore. It took him a moment to calm down, his heart beating a sharp staccato and his lungs working as hard as if he just ran five miles. He sank down onto the bed next to her, kissing the side of her throat.

He looked at her and smiled. Bella's glow and obvious happiness made him feel even more content. "This is the best St. Patrick's Day of my life."

Bella laughed. "Mine, too."

"All right, I'm all rested up," Emmett said abruptly. He sat up and grabbed Bella.

"What are we doing now?" Bella exclaimed, holding onto his muscular arms.

"Showering. And round two," he grinned.

"Round two?" Bella repeated incredulously. She laughed and put her head on his shoulder.

Emmett breathed a sigh of relief as he carried Bella into the bathroom. She didn't seem to regret anything. If she closed off or shut him out now, his ego probably wouldn't be able to take it. This glimpse of perfection, of what life must be like with Bella, had straightened out his priorities, and she was now number one.

Bella didn't close off. She turned the shower on and stepped in. "Come on, Em."

He stepped under the warm spray and Bella pulled him close. "Happy St. Patrick's Day."

"You too," he murmured, her lips cutting him off.

Still ridiculously relaxed from her first orgasm in months, Bella allowed Emmett to kiss along the column of her neck. She felt almost drowsy from the pleasure he gave her. Maybe this was exactly what she needed...but when she closed her eyes, it was Edward's face that she saw. Did he see her and Emmett leave together? Would he find out? Would he even care?

Guilt coursed through her veins, and it was something that not even the hot shower could wash off.

* * *

hey ladies! this was originally a o/s written for the countdown to april fool's day...but i want to expand it a bit. mr. cullen will get involved. there will be a lot of angst. will she stay with emmett? fall back into edward?

what do YOU want to happen? no promises...

LUNA


	2. The Morning After

Bella usually woke up slowly. She was a 'hit snooze five times' type of girl. Then she'd roll around a bit, stretch some, and go eat breakfast while she shook off the last vestiges of sleep.

But not this morning.

This morning, there was more than six feet of hot man flesh sprawled across her bed. His arm was lying across her stomach, effectively pinning Bella to the bed. She had jerked awake, and then laid shock-still for the past ten minutes.

Emmett?

How did this happen? Bella flushed, remembering the things he had done to her throughout the night. She had never known sex could be so intense, so intimate. She recalled with perfect clarity the whispered requests she made, begging him – pleading with him to touch her. The wanton noises that slipped passed her lips… In the clear, bright morning light, Bella began panicking.

This was _not _her. She didn't have one night stands, especially not with her friends! Oh, God, what would Alice say when she found out? Emmett would surely tell Jasper, and would Jasper tell Edward?

Her stomach churned at the thought of Edward finding out about her transgression. Would this somehow change the way he saw her?

Honestly, though, he didn't really see her _any_ way. He had never shown even a bit of interest in her, so Bella had stopped trying to impress him a long time ago. She would like to say that she gave up hope a long time ago, too, but the sinking feeling of dread in her stomach told her that wasn't true. She was very much afraid of what Edward would think.

Bella glanced over at Emmett, wondering how heavy of a sleeper he was. Her resolve weakened when she saw how good he looked while he slept. All of that golden skin, stretched so tightly over those bulging muscles. He had long eyelashes, almost girlishly long, and their tips grazed his cheeks as he slept. Emmett was an angel in sleep; none of his devious looks or smirks. He looked more like a little boy.

Maybe she could just, kind of, slip out from underneath his arm. Bella squirmed a few inches to the left but froze when Emmett began to stir.

"Mmmm," he groaned, rolling onto his side. He withdrew his arm and cracked an eye open to look at her.

Bella stared back at him dumbly, watching him wake up. She hadn't thought this far ahead. She wasn't ready for a conversation.

"So, have you started to freak out yet?" Emmett asked, yawning. His voice was deep and scratchy from sleep.

She scowled, immediately irritated at his morning sexiness. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Emmett laughed. "Did you forget who you're talking to? How well I know you?"

"I'm not freaking out over anything," Bella insisted. "I am twenty-four years old and I can do whatever I want. That includes, you know, having one night stands."

Quick as a flash, Emmett had her pinned down. He stared at her, his carefree smile slipping away as a predatory gleam came to his eyes. "I admire your forward thinking, Bella. Except you've got one thing wrong. This is not a one night stand."

"It isn't?" she asked faintly. She had no idea Emmett could be so overwhelming. She kind of liked it.

Emmett smiled and brought his face closer to hers, barely brushing his lips against hers. Bella held her breath when his mouth moved over to her neck.

"Not even close," he whispered. "You're too good for a one night stand, Bella. You deserve more than that."

Bella swallowed hard. She was beginning to really freak out. This was Emmett, in her bed, on top of her. Then he shifted, and she could feel him pressing against her stomach. She closed her eyes when his lips trailed a path along her throat.

"You're so soft," he murmured.

She was actually starting to give in, and wondering how bad her morning breath was, when her cell phone began ringing. The shrill ringtone cleared her head enough so that Bella snapped to and shoved Emmett away.

He groaned theatrically but let her slip out of bed. He roared with laughter when Bella tried to wrap herself in a sheet. She blushed and nearly tripped twice, but she remained mostly covered.

Bella checked the caller ID and mentally blessed Alice. Perfect timing.

"Hey," she said, flipping it open.

Emmett sat halfway up, leaning back on his forearms. He watched her curiously, and Bella scowled at him again. He just laughed.

"Can you come over early tonight?" Alice asked. "I need some help with the wedding invitations. I have a fuck-ton of things to look at and I need a second pair of eyes."

"Today's Sunday," Bella hissed. _Fuck._ She forgot.

"Of course it's Sunday," Alice laughed. "We're having lasagna tonight. Edward's not coming over until, like, seven, so we'll just save him a plate. Jasper said Emmett's phone is off, though, so I guess he'll just be over at five like usual. But if you come over around one or two, that leaves us plenty of time to – "

"Yes," Bella cut in. "I'll be there by one."

She got off the phone quickly, because Emmett was listening shamelessly.

"Are we going over to Jasper's early?" he asked.

Bella hugged the sheet tighter to her chest. "_I_ am. I'm going to help Alice with the invitations."

"I'll just go with you," Emmett yawned. "It's what, like eleven? I'll drive us over. Can I use your shower?"

She wanted to tell him to wait – to give her five seconds to think, because she wasn't sure where this was going. Bella wanted him out of here so she could get ready and fly over to Alice's house and dump all of this on her. Alice would know how to handle it.

But then Emmett got out of bed and stretched, yawning again. Every single thought flew out of her head and Bella just gazed at his naked perfection, unable to even blink.

"See something you like?" he teased.

Her heart thudded against her ribcage as he walked across the room to her. His eyes were sparkling and Bella knew she was hot pink, but she couldn't do anything, not even tell him to shut up. He stood so close to her that she could feel his body heat through the thin sheet.

"I'll be quick," he whispered, his hot breath caressing her ear. It tickled.

Emmett stepped around her and Bella stood there until she heard the squeak of the shower turn on. The sound seemed to break the spell, and Bella launched into action.

She ditched the sheet for a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Then she gathered her clothes for Alice's, so she could just change in the bathroom after her shower, thus avoiding another awkward moment with Emmett.

It took him only a few minutes to shower. Bella grabbed her stuff and waited patiently for him to exit the bathroom, half hoping he was naked and half praying that he wasn't.

He stepped out of the bathroom. Completely dressed. "Listen. We need to get you some regular soap. I smell like a goddamn flower."

"You act like you're going to be using my shower often," Bella scoffed. She barely contained her smile at his shocked face as she went to squeeze by him. He always loved their banter, and she could give as good as she got.

Somehow he saw through her brave, blasé front.

Emmett's hand closed on her upper arm. "Hey. I know you're scared. But I like you, Bella, and I'm going to do everything I can to make this work."

She was more than a little surprised that Emmett called her on her bullshit. His gentle, sincere tone was disarming. "I'm not… I mean… How do you even know if I like you? It takes two people to be in a relationship, you know."

He smiled, and for one she didn't see a trace of the teasing or humor that she had come to associate with Emmett. His brown eyes were soft and full of emotion – and that was enough to unnerve her.

"I know you like me, because I know _you_," Emmett murmured. He let go of her arm and his hand came up to her face. Bella held her breath as his thumb grazed over her cheek. "And last night was... Well, it's never like that. At least not for me."

The words he spoke were undeniable. Emmett _did_ know her. He had been a part of her life for years. She just saw him like a big brother. Safe. Fun. Simple.

"Get in the shower," he said, giving her an easy out. "I'll make some breakfast."

She nodded and ducked into the bathroom. Bella unceremoniously dropped her clothing on the floor. She braced her hands on the counter and stared into the mirror. Emmett didn't let her sleep very much, and she was expecting to see huge dark circles under her eyes. Instead she looked... alive. Happy. Her hair was a mess, of course, but that was the least of her worries.

It was difficult to reconcile the Emmett she knew and loved platonically with the man she brought home last night. He was so aggressive and sensual, so unlike her Emmett.

If she had wanted to pursue Emmett in a romantic way, Bella would have gone about it completely differently. A one night stand was _not_ the way to begin a relationship. She never even had a one night stand before!

And yeah, Emmett knew her, but after last night...the things she said, the things she asked him to do… Did he think she was _that_ kind of girl? Maybe she _was_ that kind of girl now, considering.

Bella stifled a groan and climbed into the shower, grateful that Emmett left her some hot water. She showered and dressed quickly. She didn't bother much with her hair, just twisted it up. She did take five minutes to do her makeup, though.

Emmett said he would make breakfast, but Bella was expecting cereal and maybe some burnt toast. She wasn't prepared for the omelets and bacon.

"Wow," she remarked, sitting down at the table. Emmett could cook? They were officially in uncharted territory.

He smirked and tucked into his heaping plate. It didn't escape her attention that he waited for her.

Bella tentatively tried a bite of the omelet and was pleasantly surprised. Onions, peppers and cheese…she didn't even know that all of the ingredients were in her kitchen.

"I'm slightly offended that you're so surprised I can cook," Emmett laughed. "Surely you know by now that I can do everything, and do it well."

She looked up and tried to squash the smile trying to break through onto her face, but his teasing tone and devious expression were too much to resist. Bella laughed and rolled her eyes. "And you're so modest, too."

"I know, I know. It's shocking that I've been single for so long, eh?" He shot her an assessing look.

Bella chewed thoughtfully, watching him just as closely. It was surprisingly fun to make Emmett squirm, but she also didn't have the heart to do it for long. "Why have you been single for so long? Hung up on Rosalie?"

"Hardly," Emmett muttered. "Hung up on somebody, but not Rosie."

"But you were trying to see her this weekend," Bella countered. "So you must not have really been too hung up on that other person."

Emmett took a long drink of his coffee. He put the mug back down and for a moment, looked so upset that she regretted bringing up Rosalie. "Or maybe I just gave up hope on the one I really wanted. Bella, have you ever liked someone so hard for so long, but got nothing back from them? Eventually you just have to give up. But you don't get over them. You find distractions. I guess I was looking for a distraction."

He shrugged and a shadow passed over his face. She could tell he was remembering Edward at the bar. "I guess I don't have to tell you about that."

"You weren't a distraction," Bella whispered, putting down her fork. Her appetite was gone. "I never would have taken anyone else home. I've never done anything like that at all. It was different –special – because it was with you."

He looked troubled, as if struggling with himself over something. "So your feelings for Edward…?"

Bella felt herself blush and she hated it. She hated causing that pained expression on Emmett's face. "I – I don't know. I gave up, like you said. It's nothing. He's…nothing."

Emmett nodded and made a visible effort to relax. "Okay. Why don't you finish up and we'll head over to Jasper's?"

"To _Alice's_," Bella corrected, continuing their never-ending feud.

He laughed and stood to clear his plate. "Speaking of those fuckers, I can't believe they just up and left you last night. I mean, not like I'm complaining, but they ruined our drinking plans."

"Our drinking plans?" Bella echoed.

"Yeah," Emmett smirked. "Remember? I was going to drink you under the table."

Bella stood up and brought her plate to the sink. "You seem to forget that I am the daughter of Charlie Swan. Sorry, Em, but you don't have a chance."

"Says the five foot three beauty," Emmett sighed. "It's biology, Bella. My body is bigger, and thus, can handle more alcohol. You don't have a chance, Sweets."

"All talk," she shook her head. "I guess we'll find out later."

She was relieved that his good nature seemed restored. Truthfully, she didn't know how she felt about Edward. She pushed those feelings away and resisted the urge to dissect them, because they were kind of pathetic. Who still wanted someone after years of unrequited emotions?

As they were walking out of the door, Emmett casually took her hand in his. This time, Bella didn't even try to hide her smile. She might not know how she felt about Edward, but her feelings toward Emmett were growing clearer and clearer.

* * *

The ride to Alice's was filled with more of their usual banter. It was fun and easy, but Bella became increasingly more eager to speak with Alice.

She didn't disappoint.

When Alice opened the door, she put one hand on her hip and glared at Emmett. "Well, Emmett, didn't expect to see you here until five o'clock."

"I had nothing to do," he shrugged. "And I was in Bella's neighborhood, so I figured I'd give her a ride over."

"Mmm hmmm," Alice hummed. "So you just happened to be in Bella's neighborhood. Not shaved. Wearing your clothes from yesterday."

Emmett frowned and a hint of pink colored his cheeks. "You don't know what I was wearing yesterday."

"So you have a habit of wearing your "Kiss me I'm Irish" shirt on the day _after _St. Patrick's Day?" she asked dryly. "Sounds like someone got lucky last night."

Alice coughed to cover her delight when both their faces heated up and wore identical expressions of embarrassment. How adorable. She cut them a break and held the door open. Emmett bolted to the living room, to the safety that was Jasper and football.

"Bella did you and Emmett hook up?" Alice asked incredulously.

"Oh, my God, keep your voice down!" Bella hissed. She grabbed her arm and dragged Alice into the kitchen.

"You did!" she exclaimed, delighted. "Wow, Bella, I'm so happy for you."

"Sssh!" Bella shushed her. "Don't let Jasper know. Don't even talk about it! I don't know what I'm doing."

Alice frowned and went back to fixing her lasagna, layering it carefully. "What do you mean? You regret it?"

"No, I don't regret it," Bella answered honestly. "But it's just so…unexpected? I don't know. Yesterday he was Emmett – my long lost big brother. Today he's Emmett who was naked in my bed and is, like, amazing."

Alice laughed. "Bella, that's a good thing. I think this is fabulous. It's time you had some fun, and I think Emmett has been jonesing after you for a while."

Bella shook her head. She just couldn't believe it. Even though that was exactly what Emmett had been hinting at before.

"Why are you hesitating?" Alice questioned, studying her. A limp noodle hung in her hand, waiting to join the rest of the pasta. Alice's expressive eyes flashed and then narrowed. "It's Edward, isn't it?"

Bella looked down guiltily.

"Bella! Don't be stupid!" she chastised. "Edward is an asshole! I mean, don't get me wrong, I love him…but seriously, Bella."

"I know, I know," Bella replied quickly. "Trust me, I know. And the last thing I want to do is lead Emmett on. But I feel like – "

"Stop right there!" Alice commanded, waving around the noodle. "I don't want to hear it. I can't bear to watch you ruin what could potentially be such a good thing, just because of _him_." Her voice softened. "Bella, I know you like him. Loved him, whatever. But sometimes it's just not meant to be, ya know?"

"I know," Bella whispered, feeling tears prick her eyes. "It's stupid. I should have let go a long time ago but it just never happened."

"Then consider this your chance," Alice smiled. She held her arms open, holding the noodle away. "Give me a hug."

Bella hugged her best friend tightly.

"And now you have this fuck-hot boyfriend," Alice grinned. "Almost as hot as my fiancé, but you know, not everyone is that lucky."

Bella wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay, so do you need help with dinner? Want me to make a salad or something?"

"Nope. Everything is pretty much done. I just need to finish this up," Alice told her. "Why don't you start looking over the invitations? I narrowed it down to my ten favorites. But we need to match to the colors of the wedding."

"Well, no one will know what the wedding colors are when they get invitations," Bella said slowly. "So why do they have to match?"

Alice looked at her oddly. "Well, the invitations are like a little wedding preview. They need to be perfect. They just need to be – I mean, well, the invitations are – "

"Okay, okay, I get it now," Bella laughed. She plopped down at the kitchen table and began looking through the extremely organized folder of invitations. There was another folder for colors, and another that contained swatches of ribbons. She felt the beginnings of a headache.

They worked on the invitations for the next few hours, and dinner was a quiet, intimate affair. Emmett played footsie with her, or at least tried to; he actually went after Jasper's foot by accident.

Alice enjoyed making Emmett blush and took full advantage of it, teasing him mercilessly about his shirt and general state of disarray. They were about to start in on the tiramisu cake when Emmett finally caved.

"Okay, okay. Last night I crashed at Bella's. We may or may not have had a night of smoking hot sex, and I may or may not be trying to get her to date me," Emmett announced.

"Emmett!" Bella squealed, covering her face with both hands. She heard Alice and Jasper laughing.

"And Bella might not know about that last part," Emmett laughed, glancing over at her.

"Relax, Bella," Jasper drawled. "It's not we couldn't tell just by looking at you two."

Emmett took pity on Bella. "Moving on. I believe there is one more topic on tonight's agenda."

Alice let out a long-suffering sigh.

"Come on, Alice, you promised you'd think about it," Emmett argued. "You promised! I can make it so good!"

"Emmett, we are not making a mockery of my wedding," Alice said staunchly. She took a sip of her wine. "I can't believe you thought I would even consider it."

"Come on!" Emmett whined. "Alice, you – "

"What are you guys talking about?" Bella asked curiously.

Alice rolled her eyes while Emmett turned to Bella excitedly. "Did you ever see the JK Wedding Dance Intro on youtube?"

Bella shook her head and Jasper groaned. "Here we go again."

Emmett grabbed Jasper's laptop and booted it up. "Come here. You need to see this. The entire wedding party goes down the aisle dancing to "Forever" by Chris Brown."

"My wedding will have nothing to do with Chris Brown," Alice snapped. "He beats women, Emmett."

"The song is inconsequential," he replied. "The only thing that matters is that I get to bust a move in the middle of the church."

Emmett pulled Bella down onto his lap. She squirmed around until his hands gripped her hips and he pulled her back against his chest. "Watch. Can't you see us rocking this?"

And that was how Edward found them when he walked in.

"Sorry I'm late, guys. Work was a bitch today," he groaned.

Several things happened at once.

Bella, who was in mid-giggle over the wedding party's dance moves, froze on Emmett's lap. Emmett's heart twisted when he felt Bella's physical reaction to Edward's sudden presence. Either she really still cared about him, or she just didn't want Edward to know how close they had become.

Neither explanation for Bella's rigid posture could be good.

Alice didn't miss the way Edward's eyes darted around the room, taking in the scene. They lingered on Emmett and Bella, and the possessive way Emmett just wrapped his arm around her torso, holding her to his chest. Those emerald eyes narrowed just the slightest.

"Hey Edward," Alice greeted him. "I put a plate in the oven for you. I'll heat it up."

"It's okay," he shrugged. "I can get it."

"I'll help you," she smiled.

They disappeared into the kitchen, leaving an awkward silence in the living room.

"Well," Jasper mused. "That's going to be a problem."

Emmett gently moved Bella off his lap. He stood up and scratched his head. "I think I'm actually going to take off. Coach is working me hard tomorrow and I didn't get too much sleep last night."

"Can you drop me off at my house?" Bella asked, stepping closer to him.

"Yeah, sure," he muttered. Emmett turned to Jasper. "Night, man. Work on getting me that dance."

"Not gonna happen," Jasper laughed. "I'm happy for you guys. Catch you later."

Bella walked closely next to Emmett, unable to work up the courage to take his hand. They stopped in the kitchen and said good night to Edward and Alice. Edward didn't mention their new closeness, or disclose if he had even seen them leave together the previous night.

"Emmett, Alice told me she shot you down for the dance routine again," Edward laughed. "I'm working on her, too. Don't worry."

Emmett laughed but his laughter didn't reach his eyes. "Appreciate it. Thanks for dinner, Alice."

"Night guys," Bella smiled.

The ride home was similar to the previous night's; awkward, tense, and quiet.

Emmett walked her to her front door again, and Bella found herself wondering how to get him inside. Emmett beat her to the punch.

"I wish I could come in. In fact, any other night and I would be banging down the door. But I really didn't get any sleep last night, and I didn't even get in a work out today. Coach is gonna have my ass tomorrow," he said softly, leaning against the doorframe.

"Sorry," Bella said quietly. "I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

"Yeah, this is me complaining," he joked.

Emmett reached up to cup her cheek. "Good night, Bella."

"Good night, Emmett," she whispered, her heart pounding. _Come in. Don't leave like this. Don't be mad at me._

He kissed her briefly, then leaned his forehead against hers. "You drive me crazy."

"Sorry," she said again, this time breathlessly.

Then Emmett kissed her for real, pressing her against the wall and using his tongue and teeth. He kissed her until they were both panting and Bella was ready to beg him to stay, but then he pulled back.

"Have dinner with me tomorrow?" he requested.

"Okay."

He laughed at her flustered state. "Okay. I'll cook. Shock you again with my skills."

Bella nodded and leaned forward for one more kiss.

And then, Emmett was gone. Bella was left alone with her thoughts – her very confused, very aroused and very worried thoughts.

* * *

hey guys! so, who out there has experienced the agony of unrequited love? ugh, been there, done that.

1. i changed the title of the story. the past and present one just didn't fit with the way the story is going to play out.

2. that wedding dance intro is real. go to jkweddingdance dot com. it's one of my favorite things ever, and i can totally imagine the cullens rocking it. especially emmett.

LUNA


	3. A Dinner Date

**WAIT. READ.**

**TEAM EDWARD: **There is a chance Bella will end up with Emmett.

**TEAM EMMETT:** There is a chance Bella will end up with Edward.

Read at your own risk! I know how the story ends and who Bella ends up with, and I'm not telling anyone.

I purposely listed Bella as the only character because I did not want to ruin the ending.

I wish I could promise a HEA for all, but obviously some readers will be upset...because Bella will have to make a choice eventually.

**Carry on! LOVE YOUUUU**

* * *

Bella knocked on Emmett's door and resisted the urge to smooth down her hair. It was fine; she just checked it a moment ago. Instead, she adjusted the hem of her t-shirt. Alice had wanted her to wear a skirt but Bella staunchly refused. This was just Emmett, after all.

When the door opened, Bella's heart stuttered and died. Just Emmett was wearing a black t-shirt and dark jeans. His feet were bare. His hair was still wet and glistening from the shower, and he had never looked more tempting.

She probably should have listened to Alice.

"Hey," Emmett said warmly. He leaned into her for a hug, his lips brushing the corner of her mouth as he pulled away. "You're just in time. I'm taking the chicken out of the oven now."

"It smells really good," Bella smiled shyly.

She had worried all day over this exact moment. Would it be awkward and terrible? She followed him into his apartment, marveling at how clean it was. It was decorated pretty nicely, too. Not stark, but very utilitarian. The furniture was strong, sturdy and good-looking; just like Emmett.

Bella gasped at the sight of the dining room table. It was a large, rectangular table. Two spots were set, the one at the head of the table and the seat closest to it. Candles were lit and a bouquet of lilies, her favorite flower, adorned the surface.

That wasn't what made her gasp.

It was the food. The absolutely _enormous _amount of food on the table.

Emmett followed her eyes and laughed sheepishly, shrugging. "Coach worked me hard today. I'm hungry."

"You can't possibly eat all of that," Bella protested.

"Of course not," he winked. "You're going to help me."

"Sit down," he said, gesturing to the table. "Do you want a glass of wine?"

Bella was too surprised to hide it. Emmett, pouring her wine? She realized that when she thought of Emmett, she pictured him as he was back in high school. The star quarterback who flirted with anything in heels and could crush beer cans on his forehead.

The man before her was unmistakably grown up.

"Umm," she hesitated, feeling her cheeks warm. She didn't really want to get trashed in front of him, especially after St. Patrick's Day. She was actually kind of nervous to be intimate with him again, and liquid courage was the last thing she needed.

"I have flavored seltzer, too," he offered. "I just didn't know what you liked."

"The seltzer is good," Bella replied, relieved. The glass of wine would have gone straight to her head. "Do you need help with anything?"

The buzzer sounded shrilly and Emmett shook his head. He disappeared into the kitchen and when he returned, it was with a perfectly roasted chicken. He set the platter down carefully, amidst the green beans, mashed potatoes, salad, bread, and antipasto.

"Wow, Emmett…I'm…"

"Again, you offend me with your lack of expectations," he teased.

Bella sat down, her hair falling forward to hide her rosy cheeks. Emmett laughed again and took his seat, wielding a large knife to carve the bird. He filled her plate, putting way too much on it, but then tripled the portion for his own meal.

Emmett's cooking was delicious, and their conversation flowed easily. They talked about how her student teaching was going, and her part time job at a store in the mall. After dinner, they retired to the living room and Emmett told her about his escapades with his teammates. He admitted that he had a pretty hardcore workout earlier in the day, and that it was "killing him."

"Maybe you need a massage," Bella suggested. She bit her lip, almost immediately regretting the offer. She did want to get her hands on him again, but it sounded tawdry.

"Are you offering?" he asked, his voice suddenly husky.

Her heart began thudding, slow and steady, against her ribcage. Time seemed to slow. Her mouth was suddenly dry, so Bella swallowed hard and nodded.

Emmett pulled his shirt off and stared at her, smiling broadly at the way her eyes immediately dropped to his bare chest. "You're too far away."

Bella slid over a bit so their legs were touching. Before she could make another move, she found on his lap, encircled by his arms. His skin was so hot and the muscles underneath were rock solid.

"You need to help me out here, Bella," Emmett said, his voice a little desperate. Bella ran her hands over his chest and he shuddered. She finally tore her eyes away from all of that skin and looked up at him, and then he turned those big, brown, vulnerable eyes on her. "I want – I want to do this right. But I don't know how. Don't let me mess this up."

Bella felt slightly unnerved at the intensity of his emotion. She didn't know what to say, and it seemed like the moment passed because Emmett suddenly began to pull away.

"Wait," Bella said quickly. "Wait." And she pressed her lips to his. There was a moment of hesitation, where Bella was kissing him but he didn't react. In that brief time span, her heart sank and Bella once again felt how deeply vested she was in him.

His hands slid over her body, stoking the fire that his skilled mouth had ignited. Emmett didn't hold back now, and soon Bella was practically writhing on top of him. There was no way she could hold back or try to be coy – being with Emmett was liberating. He consumed her and somehow expected the same in return. There was no halfway.

Emmett scooted forward so he could lay her down on the couch. Their lips never broke contact, and his hands moved feverishly over her skin. Bella pulled him down closer, wanting his weight on top of her. He felt so good; so big and secure. It made her feel tiny, but the power she wielded over him made her feel powerful.

She slid her hand between them, slipping it under the waistband of his jeans. Emmett pushed his hips forward and loudly groaned his appreciation. Bella gripped him tightly and closed her eyes, his harsh breathing in her ear.

"Bella," he bit back another moan. "You make me feel like I'm fifteen again. I can't stand this."

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked, suddenly unsure, letting go.

"God, no," he said fiercely. He unzipped his jeans and Bella continued.

Emmett only let her play for a few more moments before knocking her hand away. He leaned back on his knees and unbuttoned her jeans. She felt a flutter of panic in her chest. The room was too bright and she suddenly felt incredibly self-conscious.

He tugged her jeans down and cupped her mound. The heat from his hand burned through her panties and Bella gasped. Emmett watched her avidly, half smiling as her knees came together to shut him out. "You got shy again?"

She nodded. Emmett slipped off the couch and kneeled on the floor. He swung her legs to the side, so they dangled off the couch, and situated himself between them.

Her chest rose and fell rapidly now, her breathing shallow, and her eyes were wide and full of anxiety. It was so cute he almost wanted to laugh, but knew that would hurt her feelings. Bella was sensitive like that.

Instead, he dropped his head and kissed her bared stomach. Bella shivered at the touch, so he did it again. Then he began working his way, ever so slowly, down to the top of her panties. Her skin felt like velvet, and he gently traced one finger along the silken flesh.

"Emmett," she whispered.

He ignored her, because he was pretty sure she was going to protest. He didn't care, though, because he wanted to taste her. He needed to taste her, see if she was as good in real life as she was in his dreams…and she would love it.

"Emmett," she said again, her voice slightly more frantic when he began to pull down her boyshorts.

"It's okay," he said softly. Her panties were shoved down to her ankles, where her jeans still hung off one leg.

He touched her gently, carefully, watching her expression with rapture. Bella closed her eyes and threw her head back, her fingers digging into the couch cushions. While her eyes were still closed, and before she could object, he dropped his head and licked the length of her sex.

Bella's entire body jumped and her eyes flew open. She stared at him, breathing hard, as he did it again. And again. To his relief, she didn't protest.

Emmett's hand skimmed down her body and joined his mouth at the juncture between her legs. He wanted to devour her, to make her cry with pleasure, but he went slow. Emmett built her up and brought her to the brink of orgasm, then brought her back from the edge. He did it again and again, until Bella was delirious with pleasure, whispering nonsensical ramblings.

"Please," she whimpered. "I'm so close."

He nodded, groaning against her slick flesh. Bella reached down and tangled one hand into his short curls, tugging hard. She began rocking against him and Emmett's tongue flicked harder, searching out her sweet spot and focusing on it. Bella's muscles clenched hard and she came apart, moaning and jerking against him.

When she finally went limp, Bella opened her eyes and let out a sigh of contentment.

"Emmett," she said weakly. "You're…that was…"

"I know," he agreed. He stood up and shoved down his pants.

"Your phone," Bella said in a distracted voice, staring at the huge bulge straining against his boxers. "It's ringing again."

"Again?"

"It was ringing for a while when you were…" she blushed. "I tried to tell you but um, I was kind of overwhelmed."

Emmett ignored the phone and it after a few seconds it stopped ringing. He had just shucked his boxers, when it began again. He frowned and looked in the direction of the kitchen, where he had left it.

Bella licked her lips. "Maybe you should check it before we…continue."

His frown deepened but he nodded and pulled his shorts back up. He nearly tripped over his own pants on the way to the kitchen, and Bella giggled. He couldn't help but smile at the sound of her laughter. He liked having her in his home, laughing and kissing him.

Emmett did a double take at the name on the caller ID. He glanced quickly at the clock, noting the late hour, and his happy feeling changed into one of dread. "Hello?"

Bella watched Emmett lovingly. It was like she was in a big, warm bubble of love. She felt _so_ good; she swung her legs back up onto the couch and tugged her shirt down as long as it could go. It would do until Emmett came back to her.

"Why did he leave?" Emmett demanded. "Why didn't he wait for me?"

The warm bubble of love popped. His voice was no longer sleepy and seductive; it was tense and full of trepidation. Emmett cradled his cell phone between his jaw and shoulder, his brow furrowed as he listened. He raked a hand through his hair and looked at her with a resigned expression.

"Okay. I'm on my way. Stay there and I'll pick you up."

Bella leaned forward and snatched her panties off the floor. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"No," Emmett replied grimly. He tossed his cell phone onto the counter and picked up his jeans. "My little brother is in trouble. He's trying to help someone but…"

"I didn't know you had a brother," Bella frowned, kind of shocked. She didn't remember ever hearing about a brother.

"Not a real brother. My Little Brother. I'm a Big Brother. It's like a mentoring program for at risk kids," Emmett explained. He ducked his head, but not before Bella saw a hint of color on his cheeks.

"Emmett…that's really sweet," she whispered.

He just shrugged and zipped his jeans. "I'm sorry the night is messed up. I mean, you can crash here if you want but I don't know how long it'll take to find him."

"I can go with you and help you look," Bella offered. "Unless, you know, you want to do it by yourself."

Emmett paused and looked at her curiously. "You would do that? You'd come with me?"

"Of course," she said simply. She stood up and pulled on her jeans, then began looking for her sneakers.

"It could take a while," he said, clearing his throat. Emmett didn't know anyone else who would give up their night to go look for some punk they didn't even know. The fact that Bella would further cemented what he had known forever – that Bella was different than anyone he'd ever met.

"That's okay," Bella shrugged, another shy smile on her face.

"All right," Emmett agreed. Despite his anxiety over the Seth situation, Bella was still able to put a smile on his face. It felt good. "I'll grab you a sweatshirt."

After he handed her the hoodie, Bella yanked it over her head. It was huge – she was literally swimming in it. Best of all, it smelled like Emmett. She didn't want to tell him and freak him out, but Emmett was never getting the sweatshirt back. The hoodie was hijacked forever.

"Seth is a good kid," Emmett said in the car. He braked for a red light and drummed his fingers nervously on the steering wheel. "He's had a hard life. He's got a good chance at making it, though. I just…"

"You just," Bella prompted him. "What?"

"I don't want to see him screw it all up," he mumbled. "He lives in a home with some other kids. A few of them are already involved in this gang and the leader has been after Seth for a while."

"A gang?" she repeated, her eyes wide. "Like a real gang?"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Not like the kind that carries around bazookas and has the Feds after them. But it's bad enough. They're into drugs and a couple of them have records. None of them have graduated, either, which is reason enough for him to stay away from them."

"How old is Seth?"

"Sixteen," Emmett said tersely, his eyes on a nondescript white house. The jeep slowed and he parked in front of it, honking twice. The door immediately opened and a tall, lanky boy came stumbling out of it. "That's Quil. He's Seth's best friend."

Quil jogged down the uneven pathway, pausing when Emmett made a gesture to the back seat. His eyes widened with appreciation when they landed on Bella. He climbed in and sprawled across the seat.

"Buckle up," Emmett growled. "Where is he?"

"He went to talk to Sam," Quil sighed. "I didn't know, Emmett, I swear."

Bella looked at him in the rear view mirror. Quil was a skinny kid with tanned skin, maybe from some kind of Indian heritage. He winced when he said the name Sam, and Emmett let his breath out in a noisy hiss. Obviously this Sam character wasn't a winner. The car lurched forward, moving much more quickly now.

"I didn't know!" Quil protested, before Emmett even said anything. "Sam was bothering Leah again. Seth said you told him we gotta be respectful of the girls and take care of them. So he told Leah he was gonna go talk to Sam about how he was acting to her."

"I didn't mean to go after Sam at _night _by _himself_!" Emmett exploded. He gripped the steering wheel with both hands, his face red and his spine rigid. "I swear to God, sometimes you guys are so dumb! You know Sam isn't going to be alone. Sam is _never_ alone. All this will lead to is – "

Bella reached over and put her hand on Emmett's forearm. The effect was instantaneous. Emmett inhaled deeply and when he exhaled, his body relaxed. He looked over at her, obviously still upset, but a flicker of gratitude shone in his eyes.

"I would have gone with him if he told me what he was doing," Quil said sullenly. "The two of us could kick Sam's ass. Make him wish he was never born."

Emmett cleared his throat and rolled his head, the cracking in his neck audible. "It's good that you guys are taking what I say seriously, but you can't go around saving the world. You need to take care of you, too. Going after Sam isn't going to get you anywhere but in the hospital."

"There!" Quil yelled, leaning forward and hitting Emmett's arm.

"Oh, my God," Bella gasped. Someone, presumably Seth, was curled up on the sidewalk. Three bigger guys were standing around him – two laughing and one kicking him.

Emmett slammed on the brakes and the car screeched to a stop. "Call 911, Bella."

He was halfway out of the car when Bella realized that he was going after them. "Emmett, no – wait for the – "

She heard the back door open and looked back just in time to see Quil shoot out, quick as an arrow.

"Quil, get back in here!" Bella yelled, dialing 911 at the same time.

She looked up just in time to see Emmett landed a right hook square on one guy's jaw, sending him sprawling backwards against a storefront and to the ground. Quil skidded to a stop by Seth and knelt down, talking to him.

The remaining two gang members turned on Emmett, and Bella's heart leapt into her throat. She needed to help him.

By the time Bella was out of the car and across the street, the second guy had taken off and was running down the street. She tried to commit his description to memory. Emmett was engaged with the third, and biggest, man.

Her pounding heart was pumping adrenaline through her body. There was a small crowd of people a couple blocks down, but they didn't seem to be too interested in helping.

She murmured answers to the operator's frenzied questions, and dropped down next to Quil. Seth was awake and stared up at her. He looked like a baby.

Emmett groaned and Bella looked up in time to see his head snap back as he took a blow to the face. Bella stood, half ready to charge into battle, but Emmett straightened and lunged after the man with a growl.

Emmett was a warrior, through and through. His body, honed by hours in the gym and on the field, was obviously no stranger to self-defense. He moved quicker than a man his size should physically be able to, and soon he had the tattooed man pinned to the brick wall.

"If you ever touch him again, I will find you and I will kill you," Emmett spat. "Do you understand?"

The guys laughed. "You think you're so big and strong? You shouldn't have let my boy get away, because now he's coming with back ups."

Emmett loosened his grip just enough to pull back and then slam the man's head back into the wall. He groaned a little.

"I don't give a shit," Emmett replied. "I'm not fucking around, Sam. Stay away from them."

A dark SUV came around the corner on two wheels. The window rolled down and the second guy, who had gotten away, yelled for Sam. Emmett didn't let go of Sam's throat but turned his head to assess the situation.

Sirens wailed in the distance. Emmett stared impassively at the SUV full of guys, and the only time his face betrayed him was when he glanced at Bella. He couldn't allow her to be in this type of danger. He reluctantly released Sam, who smiled cockily and jogged over to the SUV.

"See you later pale face," Sam sneered. "And don't worry – so will Seth."

They took off, burning rubber, just as two squad cars appeared down the street. An ambulance was right behind them.

Bella flipped her phone shut, watching Emmett anxiously as he kneeled down across from her.

"Hey Seth, you okay?" he asked, his eyes skimming over Seth's body.

"I'm fine," Seth grunted. "Quil won't let me get up. Getthefuckoff, Quil."

"No, just stay like that," Emmett commanded. "The ambulance is here. We'll take you to the hospital and get some x-rays."

"Naw, come on man," Seth wailed. "That'll take all night."

"Yeah, well, your head isn't as hard as mine yet," Emmett joked. He looked at Bella and their eyes locked. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she nodded, her eyes lingering on his bloodied lip and bruising eye. "You better get looked at, too."

Emmett shook his head. "I'm okay."

It wasn't until much, much later that Bella found herself alone with Emmett. He rode to the hospital with Seth, and Bella followed in with jeep with Quil. The police took their statements at the hospital. Sam's friend, the one who had been knocked out cold, was arrested and taken in.

Seth was released with two broken ribs, a black eye and a lot of bruises. Emmett lectured both boys on the way home about safety and self-defense, then they got an earful from their foster mother.

When he climbed back into the jeep, Emmett slumped back in his seat and groaned. "This has got to be the worst date in history. I'm really, really sorry, Bella."

The time on the dashboard read almost three o'clock. Bella looked at it and wondered what time she would even make it home.

"It's okay," she assured him. "It was nice to meet Seth and Quil. They seem like good kids."

Thinking of the boys made her think of the fight. She didn't want to tell him that for a few minutes, she had actually been terrified of him. Emmett was stunning in fighting mode, more violent than she could have imagined.

It was also kind of hot.

The way he completely sacrificed himself, so willing to protect those he cared about – it aroused some primal instinct deep inside of her. That part of her knew how strong Emmett was, and she craved that protection and fierce devotion.

"Do you want me to drive home?" she asked. "You must have a headache or something. Your eye looks terrible."

"I'm all right," he replied quietly. He seemed to deflate right before her eyes, his body crashing after holding strong throughout the course of the night.

"Let me drive," Bella offered again.

He hesitated, but only for another minute. They switched seats and Emmett reclined the passenger seat all the way back. They drove in silence most of the way home, the car dark except for the glow of the dashboard.

"You know, Bella, you're kind of awesome," he breathed.

"Thanks," Bella smiled. She felt oddly warm and fuzzy inside. "Why don't we get you inside?"

She noticed Emmett was moving slower. She purposely walked close to him, ready to support him if he needed it. Emmett noticed, of course, and chuckled. He tossed a heavy arm over her shoulder.

"If I go down, you're going down with me, Sweetpea," he laughed.

"You should have let the doctor take a look at you," Bella grumbled.

"Dr. Cullen taught me the symptoms of a concussion well," Emmett informed her. "I've had seven of them in my life."

"Emmett!" Bella admonished. "You're lucky your brain isn't permanently damaged."

"Edward says it is," he guffawed.

The mention of Edward caused Bella's insides to squirm uncomfortably, and an uneasy silence fell upon them. She got the distinct impression that Emmett was biting his tongue.

"Come on, let's get you in bed," she said gently. Bella unlocked the door and ushered him inside. Emmett yawned and staggered down the hallway to his bedroom.

"You can crash here, if you'd like," he mumbled through another yawn. Emmett tore off his shirt and jeans and collapsed onto his bed.

Bella sat on the edge of his bed, watching in awe as Emmett almost immediately fell asleep. She had to be in class the next morning, student teaching, but she couldn't leave him.

She thought maybe it was the worrier in her – she couldn't leave Emmett alone when he could possibly have a concussion….but in all honesty, it was this other side of Emmett that had her chained to his bed.

Emmett, who made a huge, fancy dinner just to impress her. Emmett, the man who used his fists and muscles to defend the weak. And Emmett, the overgrown boy himself, who fell asleep as easily as a five year old.

She washed her face and changed into a pair of his shorts and a t-shirt. She saw the way Emmett had wrapped himself in the blanket, so she searched his closets until she found a spare. He didn't look like he was about to share.

Bella turned the lights off and snuggled up next to him in his huge bed. It wasn't until she was just comfortable enough to fall asleep that she realized she needed to set an alarm.

Bella leaned over and dug through her bag, looking for her cell phone. She flipped it open to activate the alarm, but realized she had a text message from Alice.

_Edward asked Jasper if you and Em are dating…_

* * *

hi guys! i hope you're enjoying TORN so far. i'm trying to keep up with the reviews, but if i didn't get back to you - just know that i thank you for taking the time to read my lil story, and i LOVE reading your comments! =)

also - i know a lot of you are going out of your comfort zone with this story. i love that you're keeping an open mind, and i hope you stick along for the ride. keep me posted on if you're team emmett or team edward...i'm very eager to see if i can change any minds!

LUNA


	4. Friendship

The next day Bella was distracted; she couldn't focus on anything, and her students caught her off guard numerous times.

"Miss Bella is acting silly today!" one of the girls giggled.

Bella blushed and promptly redirected her thoughts, which had been lingering on Emmett and Edward, back to their read along. The students loved that Miss Bella, who was always so determined and driven, was having an off day. They quickly pointed out the passage they had stalled on, and Bella picked up, reading a strong, clear voice.

"Bella," Mrs. Cope called, stopping her just before Bella left the classroom. "May I have a word, please?"

Bella felt her cheeks flush again as her stomach dropped. She really needed to get it together. She shifted her messenger bag to her other shoulder and crossed the room again, approaching the front of the classroom.

Mrs. Cope sat behind her desk, a pair of purple eyeglasses perched on her nose. Bella had been student teaching under Mrs. Cope for almost two months, and she had never asked her to stay behind.

"Bella, Fallon was right. You have been acting silly lately," Mrs. Cope frowned, her voice concerned. "Is everything all right?"

She bit her lip, wondering what the best answer was. She certainly couldn't tell Mrs. Cope that she was freaking out over what Alice told Edward about her relationship status.

The past two days had been way too busy between school and work to go over to Alice's, and it was too sensitive a subject to bring up on the phone.

Alice had a history of acting twitchy when it came to Edward. She barely spoke about him and rarely pointed out his better qualities, but Bella knew it stemmed from a place of love. Alice thought that, in some twisted way, she was protecting Bella from him. If they never talked about him, maybe Bella would fall out of love and forget about him.

However, that didn't work through high school or her first three years of college, so it seemed pointless to employ that tactic now.

Unless Alice's loyalties had switched and she was now protecting Emmett, too.

"Bella?" Mrs. Cope prompted.

"Oh, sorry," Bella mumbled. She tucked her hair behind her ear. "Sorry. I'm just a little stressed out. You know, my last year is wrapping up and I'm worried about my certification tests."

Mrs. Cope's face softened. "Oh, Bella, I don't think you have to worry. You're such a bright girl. You just need to keep your wits about you now, when it really matters."

"I'll make sure I do," Bella promised fervently.

Mrs. Cope smiled and sent her on her way, and Bella practically ran out of the elementary school.

She was right, of course. Bella worked her ass off for the past few years, making sure her grades were perfect. She scored a full ride to college, but even with that financial support she still needed to work, so she found a job at the local mall.

Graduation loomed before her; in just a few months she'd be done student teaching and have the certification to run her own classroom. She couldn't afford to lose focus.

But…just for tonight…since she didn't have to work, and she didn't have homework…well, maybe tonight she'd go to Alice's.

An hour later she was banging on the door, hoping Alice didn't have a lecture in store for her.

Jasper opened the door, a big, shit-eating grin spreading across his face when he saw her. "Well, hello, Bella. What a lovely surprise."

"Yeah," Bella shrugged. She was a bit suspicious of his overly-friendly welcome. Jasper was usually more laid back. "I didn't have work tonight, so I thought I'd stop by and see Alice."

"This is perfect," Jasper replied, still wearing that huge smile. "We were actually just talking about you. You know, wedding stuff. Come in."

Bella stepped through the doorway, wondering what she was getting into. Jasper shut the door and then she followed him into the kitchen. And that was when she saw the reason behind Jasper's amusement.

Edward was seated at the kitchen table, his head thrown back in mid-laugh over something Alice had said. Bella's insides immediately did somersaults.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed, scrambling to her feet. She looked back and forth between Bella and Edward, and the effect was almost comical. "Um, ummm, hi Bella."

"Hi Alice," Bella said, forcing a smile. She couldn't exactly ignore Edward, what with him sitting right there. She made herself look at him, and was surprised to see his intense green eyes staring right back at her. "Hi, Edward."

"Hello, Bella," he greeted her smoothly.

"I didn't know you were coming over," Alice said, coming around the table. "Did you call? Of course you did. I don't know where my phone is. Do you want something to drink? Maybe I should get some dinner going or – "

"Ali," Jasper drawled. "Sit down, sweetheart."

"Bella, we were discussing the bachelor and bachelorette parties," Edward said, turning his full attention to her.

Bella was startled by his directness. His eyes locked on hers, and for a moment she was speechless. She couldn't remember a time when Edward voluntarily struck up a conversation with her. "Oh…okay, well, what about them, exactly?"

"I like your sweater," Alice blurted out. "It's very teachery."

Jasper rolled his eyes and Bella felt her cheeks burn at Alice's very obvious attempt to change the subject. Was she honestly _that _worried about Bella speaking with Edward? It wasn't like she was about to jump him, for God's sake.

Although, he did look really good. He made those jeans and white t-shirt look practically indecent. His reddish hair stood out wildly, and for the millionth time in her life, Bella wondered what it would feel like to slip her fingers through those thick locks. A day's worth of stubble covered his jaw, and when his full lips broke into a smile, they revealed a mouth of white, even teeth.

"Jasper doesn't want to have a bachelor party," Edward told her, the humor evident in his voice. "He doesn't see the point of it."

"I don't need to go out to a strip club," Jasper insisted. "I'm getting married. I know what I want, and it's Alice. I don't _want_ to go to a strip club."

Edward laughed out loud. "The strip club isn't for you. It's for me and Emmett and the rest of the boys."

His eyes flickered to her face, maybe looking for some kind of reaction to Emmett's name. Bella didn't know what kind of reaction was the right one, so she just looked at Jasper. "I think that's great, Jasper."

Jasper nodded. "And I don't want Ali to go to one, either."

"What!" Bella immediately protested. "Listen, Alice gave me specific instructions, way back in tenth grade, as to what kind of wedding she wanted. And I'm sorry, Jasper, but she wants a strip club." She looked at Alice. "Don't you?"

Alice looked at Bella with a scandalous expression. She hissed, "Bella, you aren't supposed to tell the boys that!"

"Oh," Bella sank into her seat. She looked at Jasper, who looked very unhappy with his bride-to-be. "Sorry."

"Why do you want to go to some seedy club and have an oiled-up stranger rub all over you?" Jasper asked, crossing his arms over his chest and scowling.

"Baby, it's not really like that," Alice argued. "They're not all seedy. And it's just for fun, you know? Hang out with my ladies, celebrating my last night as a single girl."

"You're not single," Jasper replied, his voice rising. "It makes it sound like you need to get your last hurrahs in that night, because for the rest of your terrible life you'll be chained to me."

"Jasper, no!" Alice gasped. "I don't – how could you – "

"Bella, can I talk to you in the living room?" Edward asked, standing up. "Best man, maid of honor, I'm sure we have some details to hammer out."

Bella looked anxiously between Jasper and Alice before following Edward out of the room. She was grateful for his intervention, but she felt terrible for causing what sounded like a legitimate argument between her two friends.

"They'll be okay," Edward assured her. "Jasper's been acting like a girl lately. I think he's just starting to feel stressed out."

He sat down on the couch and looked at her expectantly. Bella crossed her arms over her chest and stood there awkwardly. Edward laughed and patted the seat cushion next to him. "Why don't you sit down?"

"Okay," Bella mumbled, tripping on the corner of the carpet and stumbling across the room. Her face was flaming by the time she actually sat down next to him.

Edward chuckled and shook his head. "You never really outgrew that, did you?"

"Outgrew what?" Bella asked.

"Your second left foot," he teased.

Bella laughed and sat back in her seat, relaxing slightly. "I guess not."

"Do you remember that time you sprained your ankle and I took you to the homecoming dance in high school?" he asked, smiling crookedly.

Well, it was actually the eighth grade formal, and her ankle had been broken, but Bella knew what he meant. She was surprised he remembered it at all.

"You wore that green dress," he continued, shocking the hell out of her. "It made your eyes look hazel."

Bella didn't know what to say. Edward, who barely bothered to speak to her, was suddenly reminiscing and talking about her eyes? It was nice and all, but felt completely surreal. It didn't make sense.

"Yeah, it was fun," she replied, rubbing her arm.

Edward shifted in his seat and angled his legs toward her. He started to reach out and touch her, but paused, and instead dropped his hand to his lap. He sighed heavily. "Look, Bella, I know we've never really been friends. I don't want - I mean, I guess what I'm trying to say is…"

Despite her mind's pessimistic rationale, her heart began pulsing erratically as Edward began to squirm. What brought about this dramatic change in his behavior? The living room suddenly seemed smaller, and the couch itself seemed cozier.

"Yes?" she urged, trying to steel herself against his honeyed voice.

"I want to be your friend," he said strongly.

Suddenly his warm hand was on her thigh, burning through her jeans, and Bella nearly jumped out of her skin. He laughed at her startled reaction and withdrew it quickly.

"Sorry," he said apologetically.

"It's okay," she murmured. "But…why, Edward? Why do you want to be friends now?"

It was difficult to look at him as anyone other than Edward, her lifelong crush. It was impossible to forget all of those times he made her feel invisible. Each act of neglect, of indifference, broke her heart. Over the years, though, the raw pain and anger had dissolved, leaving only an aching longing in its wake.

Now, to be so close to him, and to have his undivided attention on her, was intoxicating. Bella felt the years slip away and she suddenly felt like a simpering teenager again.

"I was talking with my mom the other day and she said…well, that's not important." Edward smiled but quickly sobered, and his gaze burned her with its intensity. "You're important to me, Bella. My friends are important to me. I just thought you should know that."

"I didn't really know that you considered me a friend," Bella admitted, feeling like such an idiot for even saying it aloud. It sounded so juvenile.

"I guess we've never been particularly close," Edward shrugged. "But we have a history, you know? We've known each other for years."

Bella nodded. Forks was a small town, and it had been nice to have a support system in place when she moved to Seattle for college. Except…Edward was never really part of that support system. He hovered on the outside of her circle of friends, always just out of reach.

She was having trouble wrapping her mind around the concept of him being an actual friend.

"I guess that sounded kind of stupid." Edward looked crestfallen. He reached up and his hand smoothed back his hair again. "Sorry. I just….I don't know."

"No, it's okay," Bella assured him. "It's just, like you said, we've never really been all that close. I'm just a little surprised."

"That's my fault," he frowned. "I haven't been a very good friend. But I'm going to change that, Bella."

"You are?" Bella squeaked.

He laughed. "Yes. I think we could be really good friends. If you'll give me the chance, that is."

Bella felt her cheeks flush. She was so out of her element. "Yes, of course."

Edward smiled brightly and their eyes caught and held. They were still locked in that intimate gaze when someone cleared her throat in the doorway. Bella jumped, as though she had been scalded, and jerked her attention to Alice.

"Sorry," Alice said in a saccharine voice. "Everything's fine now. Edward, Jasper is running out for some Chinese. He wants to know if you'll go with him."

"Sure," Edward said agreeably. He stood up and crossed the room, placing a kiss on the top of Alice's head. "Bye, Bella."

He couldn't see the angry sparks flying out of Alice's eyes, but Bella sure as hell could. She smiled meekly, ignoring Alice's death stare. "Bye, Edward."

Alice turned and watched Edward leave. She whirled back around and her hands settled on her hips. "What the hell are you doing, Bella?"

Her indignant tone immediately upset Bella. They hadn't done anything wrong. She hated sounding and feeling so defensive, but it was true. "We were just talking."

"It looked awful cozy," Alice snapped. "Don't jerk Emmett around. If you're honestly not over Edward, then you shouldn't be dating Emmett."

"Stop attacking me," Bella said. Her calm voice belied her inner turmoil. She stood up and grabbed her bag. "I'm not jerking around anyone. Edward wants to be my friend. That's all. I can be friends with anyone I want, and for the record, Emmett and I are not dating. We've been hanging out a lot but we aren't exclusive."

Alice stared at her in disbelief, then rolled her eyes. "Sit down, Swan."

"Alice, I'm not – "

"Just shut up and sit down," Alice huffed. She dropped onto the couch, sitting exactly where Edward had just been. "I'm sorry. But I don't want Emmett to get hurt. He really likes you, Bella, and I know how you are with Edward."

Bella bristled. Her stomach had begun to tighten up into a bunch of knots. "And that means?"

"Seriously, Bella?" Alice sighed. "You never really got over him, did you? I know you liked him all through high school. And I know when we moved here you still had a thing for him. But Bella, he was never really into you…I thought you moved on."

Alice spoke only the truth, but her blunt language caused tears to prick Bella's eyes. She looked away but Alice knew her too well.

"Don't cry, Bella. I just want you to be happy," Alice said softly. "If Edward didn't realize how awesome you were back then, then he doesn't deserve you now. And you've been so happy lately…I thought you and Emmett were really clicking."

"We are clicking," Bella sniffled. "He's amazing. He's almost _too_ amazing."

"Too amazing?" she asked skeptically.

"He's so sweet," Bella shrugged. "And he cooks. He takes care of this kid, Seth. He's, like, perfect."

Alice snorted. "Oh, please. This is Emmett that we're talking about. He's obviously on his best behavior. Give him another week and he'll be his usual disgusting self in front of you."

Bella laughed and some of the terrible tension in her chest loosened. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"You owe it to yourself to give this thing with Emmett a try," Alice continued. "I want you to be happy, Bella. You're such an amazing person."

This time, Bella rolled her eyes. Alice leaned over and bumped into her. "Stop that. You're my best friend. You're like a sister to me, and I love you."

Bella hugged her tightly. "I love you, too."

"So…just be careful, okay?" Alice pleaded, her expression anxious again. "Be friends with Edward, but don't let it go any further."

"I would never cheat on Emmett," Bella said woodenly. It felt awful that Alice would even insinuate that.

"I know, I know that," Alice said quickly. "But I know it's different with Edward, too."

Bella nodded. Their conversation left a bad taste in her mouth and she felt acutely uncomfortable. Alice turned on the television and after a moment, asked Bella if she would stay for dinner. Chinese with the boys.

The last thing Bella wanted to do was explore her new friendship with Edward in front of Alice. She would catalogue every look, every bit of conversation – and then scrutinize them. She would make Bella feel guilty, like she was doing something wrong.

And truth be told, Bella wanted to be friends with Edward.

She wanted to know if he was at all similar to the man she had fallen in love with, to the one she had mentally constructed. There was nothing wrong with that, and she took offense that Alice thought the worst of her.

So, she declined the dinner offer. Bella stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder. "I'm actually pretty tired, and I have some studying to do."

"Oh, okay," Alice replied, looking disappointed. "Give me a call tomorrow."

"I will," Bella promised. She left quickly, grateful that she didn't run into Edward and Jasper on the way.

Instead of going home, though, she drove to Emmett's. She was tired, but more than that, she was upset. Alice really hurt her feelings, and Bella wondered if there was any truth behind her words. Had she really never gotten over Edward? Bella decided not to pursue that line of thought, at least not tonight.

It took him a long time to come to the door, and when Emmett opened it, it was clear that he had been sleeping. Bella wanted to feel bad for waking him, but when she saw his sleepy face all of her anxiety disappeared, and all she could feel was relief.

She rushed him, throwing her arms around his neck. Emmett staggered back a few steps but quickly recovered, hugging her back.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice muffled by her throat.

She nodded into his chest and Emmett led her into his darkened house. The television was on in the living room, casting flickering lights into the otherwise dark room. "I was just watching TV."

"You were sleeping," Bella corrected him. She finally began to feel some of that guilt.

Emmett shrugged, a sleepy smile on his face. His grey t-shirt was rumpled and he wore a pair of low-slung navy sweatpants.

"Can I watch TV with you for a little while?" she asked.

Emmett held out his hand wordlessly. Bella let her bag hit the floor with a thunk and took his hand. He stretched out on the couch, taking up most of the room, and nestled her against his side. Bella sighed contentedly. This felt good. Really good.

He was warm and solid, and Bella wanted to stay like that forever. He began to play with her hair and her eyes fluttered shut.

"Emmett," she whispered drowsily. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

She felt his chest rumble behind her back as he laughed. She didn't feel embarrassed; she smiled along with him. Then his lips brushed against her temple, and Bella felt her heart swell with an emotion she had never felt before.

"Of course," he whispered. "Go to sleep now. I'll take care of you."

So Bella let herself drift off, feeling more at ease wrapped in Emmett's arms than anywhere else in her life.

She woke up hours later, when Emmett was carrying her to bed. He turned down the sheets and tucked her in, and the bed linens smelled just like him. When he finally slipped under the covers, wearing only a pair of boxer briefs, Bella snuggled against him.

The snuggling didn't last very long, because her hands began wandering and then Emmett growled, and suddenly she was naked and on her back.

They both slept very well that night.

* * *

Thanks to RoseArcadia, Torn has a new thread over on Twilighted and the best blinkie EVER. I'll put a link on my profile page. I want to know which team you're on, and why...and what I need to do to change your mind ;)

This chapter was lost forever, eaten up by my pc, until my amazing beta Siouxchef and her hubs walked me through recovering it. THANK YOU SO MUCH TRACIE. Also - thank you Jamie for your feedback!

I'll catch ya on the thread!

LUNA


	5. Sneakers & Lo Mein

"Did Alice make my guac?" Edward yelled over his shoulder.

Jasper sighed and slid his beer bottle from one hand to the other. Edward straightened and peered over the edge of the refrigerator door at him. "It's boys' night. She always makes my guacamole."

"It's in the red Tupperware," Jasper replied flatly.

Edward ducked back down and came up triumphant, holding the Tupperware container in one hand. "Score."

"You know, it's Bella's guacamole recipe," Jasper told him, his irritation finally starting to break through. He didn't like having any drama in his inner circle, and right now, there was a lot of drama brewing.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, frowning. He sat down opposite Jasper and tore into a bag of blue corn tortilla chips.

"Bella gave Alice the recipe. It's _Bella's_. You like _Bella's_ guacamole," Jasper reiterated.

Edward's frown deepened. He recognized Jasper's "grown up" voice, and his suspicion that this was no ordinary boys' night grew stronger. He took a big scoop of Alice's – no, _Bella's_ – guacamole and chewed thoughtfully, buying some time. Jasper stared at him.

"All right. Hit me," Edward said, swallowing the last of his chips and dip. He took a swig of his beer. "Lay it on me."

"Come on, Edward, don't be a dick," Jasper scowled.

"Tell me how I should act, then," Edward snapped. "Am I not here so you can give me a lecture or some other bullshit? You should tell Alice to mind her own business."

"Leave Alice out of this," Jasper snapped right back. "She isn't the issue here. Bella is."

Edward leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "Haven't you been telling me for years that I should take more of an interest in Bella? Be her friend?"

"I did tell you that," he agreed. "But why now? I find it very interesting that the week Bella and Emmett get together is the week you decide you need to know Bella better."

"So they are together, then?" Edward asked softly.

Jasper snickered. When Edward asked Alice that same question, she told him that if it was so important for him to know, he should ask Bella or Emmett. "Answer the question."

"Answer mine," Edward demanded. His voice was harsh but his green eyes reflected something Jasper had never seen in them before...pain.

Instead of answering, Jasper took a long drink of his Heineken. "Tell me why you have this sudden interest in Bella."

Edward shrugged. Then his shoulders slumped and he rubbed a hand over his face. "I'm all fucked up, Jasper."

"What do you mean?" he questioned, leaning forward. Edward rarely opened up to anyone, even to him, and he was undoubtedly Edward's closest friend.

"I kind of just…I don't know. I always figured that Bella and I would end up together," he mumbled.

"You never even talk to her," Jasper pointed out, half laughing.

"Shut up, Jasper, it isn't funny," Edward protested. "And I know…but every time I tried to talk to her, she'd look at me like she was terrified of me. I figured it would happen whenever it was meant to."

"You haven't exactly been waiting for her," Jasper mused. "So…basically…you thought Bella would just wait for you forever, like a little puppy, until you decided you were ready to settle down?"

"No! Don't make it sound like that," Edward shook his head. "You make it sound like…"

Jasper shrugged. "Don't tell Bella that. Or Alice, for that matter. She'll skin you alive. It's not exactly flattering. And it makes you sound like a major asshole."

"I guess I am," Edward said sadly. "I mean, I totally missed my shot. I was waiting for her to make the first move. Now Emmett is all over her."

"She deserves someone who will be all over her," Jasper replied bluntly. "You're not ready to settle down, Edward. Leave her alone."

"I can't stop thinking about her," Edward groaned, looking up with haunted eyes. "It's like – as soon as I found out that she was with Emmett, something changed. All of a sudden she's all I want. I guess I'm too late. I waited too long."

"You just want her because you can't have her now."

Edward traced the label on his beer bottle. "You really think I can't have her?"

"I'm going to pretend that you didn't even say that, Edward," Jasper said slowly. "Because Emmett is one of my best friends. One of yours, too. And you'd never do that to your best friend."

* * *

"I'm glad you came to dinner," Alice smiled indulgently. "And I have to apologize again – "

"Alice, please, let it go," Bella interrupted her.

"Seriously, Bella," Alice leaned forward and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry. I was way harsh and I didn't mean to be. I just get worried about Emmett. I'm kind of protective. But I'm so happy that you two are together. I know you wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that."

"Never," Bella shook her head. "Why are you so protective of him? I didn't realize you two were particularly close."

Alice shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She paused to take a sip of her water and look around for their waitress. "Emmett has liked you for a really long time."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I know. You told me that. And he kind of alluded to it, too, but that doesn't even make sense. He's been hung up on Rosalie. He was even trying to get back together with her on St. Patrick's Day."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Hooking up and being hung up are not the same thing, Bella."

"Whatever," Bella mumbled. She still hadn't really come to terms with the fact that she was actually dating Emmett – who, rumor had it, almost proposed to Rosalie Hale after graduation.

Rosalie was beautiful; tall, statuesque, blonde and goddess- like. She was curvy where Bella was slender. She was graceful where Bella was clumsy. Worst of all, she was an experienced, accomplished woman – and Bella often felt like a child, fumbling her way through life.

She didn't want to think of Rosalie, with or without Emmett, because it hurt her stomach.

"I'm serious," Alice insisted. She brushed an errant lock of hair away from her face and leaned forward, her eyes darting around, as if looking for spies. "Emmett has liked you since we were in high school."

Bella frowned and sat back in her seat. Well, that really just didn't make sense. He had happily dated Rosalie for years.

"Try not to worry your pretty little head over it," Alice said dryly. "Did you know his birthday is coming up? Next month."

Bella nodded. She did know that. "I have no idea what to get him."

"You've gotten him presents before," Alice pointed out. "He's had a couple of big birthday bashes. What did you get him then?"

She grimaced. "Beer and scratch off tickets."

Alice laughed. "Yeah, this year maybe you should raise the bar a little."

"Maybe something exercise-y," Bella thought aloud. "He works out a lot. Maybe there's some kind of gadget he'd like."

"That's kind of boring," her friend replied.

Bella was already too distracted to supply a witty comeback. It was a recurring problem; whenever she thought of Emmett exercising, it seemed she suddenly ran short on common sense.

A few days ago she woke up alone in his huge bed. It was too early for him to be at work or at practice, so she deduced that he must be exercising. After a few minutes, she heard a repetitive thumping noise coming from the other end of his house.

Curious, Bella threw on her pajamas (which somehow made it onto the floor during the night) and wandered down the hallway. One door was cracked open and the noises were obviously coming from inside that room. She had never been in it before.

Bella quietly pushed the door open wide enough to look in.

Her mouth dried up, and she suddenly wished she hadn't put her clothing back on.

Emmett wore only sneakers and a pair of longish black shorts. A punching bag hung from the ceiling, and thick black gloves covered his hands. He didn't see or hear her; he was totally in the zone. His feet never stopped moving and his chiseled arms moved in repetitive, quick movements.

His abs constricted and relaxed with each of his harsh breaths, and the sweat was practically pouring off him. She had never seen such an unadulterated display of testosterone in her entire life. Bella couldn't control her body's reaction to such delicious visual stimulation; she wanted him fiercely.

"Ummmm, Bella?"

Bella snapped out of her reverie and looked at Alice sheepishly. "Yeah?"

Alice laughed and just shook her head. "Have you looked at the menu? That's our waitress."

Bella snatched her menu and opened it up, hoping Alice couldn't tell what she was thinking about. She was too warm and fanned herself with the menu, then blushed furiously when Alice laughed out loud. "I'll just get a chicken sandwich. And I don't think exercise-y stuff is the way to go. He was looking at my sneakers the other day and said they were crappy. I think he's kind of particular with that kind of stuff."

"Guys don't know anything about fine footwear," Alice sniffed.

"Well, he said they were cute but they don't give my feet any support," Bella shrugged. At Alice's evil eye, she elaborated. "Alice, he goes to school for physical therapy. He knows about arches and support and all of that."

"God, please don't start spouting off Emmett's finer points. If that's your plan, I need to order a martini. Right now."

"Oh, please," Bella scoffed. "As if I'm going to make it through today - _wedding shopping - _without turning to hard liquor. _You_ owe _me,_ remember?"

It was a long day, and Bella got home much later than she expected. It was nearly eight o'clock by the time Alice dropped her off. Their shopping excursion was successful, though. Alice placed orders for all of her wedding favors.

Bella didn't want to point out that it was a bit premature to order favors, when she hadn't even decided on invitations….but then again, Alice marched to the beat of her own drummer. She knew what she wanted and seldom explained herself.

There wasn't much in the fridge for dinner, but there was a can of soup in the cupboard. Bella changed into sweats and twisted her hair up. She wanted to call Emmett. They'd only been dating a few weeks and hadn't yet gotten their schedules synched. She hadn't seen him in almost three days.

As she reached for her phone, the display lit up and it began vibrating. Bella laughed, seeing Emmett's name on the caller ID. "Hey. I was just about to call you."

"Oh yeah? Did you miss me?" he teased, sounding a bit breathless. It reminded her of watching him box, all sweaty and half naked.

"Yeah," Bella breathed.

"Are you hungry?" Emmett asked.

Bella looked at her pitiful can of soup. She actually was hungry, but she didn't feel like getting redressed to go back out. "Yeah, kind of…"

"Well, open up, because I've got Chinese."

Bella heard banging on the door and she laughed, hanging up on him and tossing her cell onto the couch. She raced across the room, her heart pounding with sudden excitement. She pulled the door open to reveal Emmett leaning on the wall across from her door. He had a duffel bag over one shoulder and big paper bag in his hands.

He held up the bag. "Special delivery."

Bella held the door open and Emmett slipped by her, pausing to kiss her. She licked her lips when he pulled away, trying to control herself. She never really considered herself a sexual person prior to her relationship with Emmett.

That had all changed on St. Patrick's Day. A large part of her new mindset was due to Emmett's skills in the bedroom, but it was more than that. Emmett made it fun. It wasn't just body parts and moving and sweating, it was _laughing_. It was fun. It was just better than anything else she had ever felt.

"Were you going to bed?" he asked, nodding at her attire.

She sat down at the kitchen table and watched him unload the Chinese food. He put the sweet and sour chicken and white rice in front of her, then grabbed plates and silverware. "No. Just getting comfy."

He unpacked the rest of the bag, pulling out his own favorites. Bella loved that he knew what to order her, no questions asked. It was also cute that he knew where her dishes were.

It was so easy to just be with him. Bella had always lived on her own and taken care of herself. Now Emmett was slowly saturating himself in every aspect of her life. She found that she liked to be cared for, much more than she expected. It didn't make her feel like she was losing her independence…she just felt loved. Her apartment felt more cheerful when he was there, and when he wasn't it became too quiet and empty, and she missed him.

"What are you doing this weekend?" he asked, taking a huge bite of lo mein.

Bella shrugged. "I didn't plan anything. I'm working Saturday until three but I'm off Sunday."

"Do you want to go on a hike on Sunday?"

He looked so excited that she couldn't bear to tell him that she hated hiking. She wasn't an athletic girl, and hiking just conjured up memories of rolled ankles and snakes and mosquito bites.

"Come on," he wheedled. "It'll be fun. I'll make a picnic and everything."

"Okay," Bella said grudgingly. "But not like a super long hike, right?"

Emmett started laughing so hard that bits of lo mein flew out of his mouth. He slapped a hand over his mouth and continued to guffaw, his big shoulders shaking.

Bella, who jumped at his sudden outburst of laughter, crossed her arms over her chest. "What? It's not that funny. You probably want to hike, like, fifteen miles or something ridiculous like that."

Emmett picked up his napkin and wiped his eyes. "Ahh. No, no, I'm not laughing about the hike thing. Do you remember the other night, when I was..."

Bella stared at him blankly. When he was…?

"When I went down on you," he clarified, trying not to laugh. As he expected, she choked a little and turned bright red.

"Yes, I remember," she whispered. Bella covered her face with her hands. "What? What did I do?"

Emmett laughed again, uproariously, at her reaction. "Well, just when you were about to come, you said – "

Bella bit her lip, trying not to giggle as Emmett's voice became all breathy and high-pitched.

"Oh, Emmett, please, please I'm sooo….I'm _super close_!"

"I did not!" she protested, laughing.

"I'm super close!" Emmett repeated, laughing harder.

"I still don't believe you, but I'm glad you find my incoherence so amusing," Bella pouted.

"I take great pride in your incoherence," Emmett grinned cockily. He forked up more lo mein, deciding it was safe to continue eating. "Maybe I can make you incoherent tonight."

Bella bit her lip and nodded. She had been on edge for days; every time she didn't have something to focus on, her mind brought up Emmett. Then she would invariably think of him boxing, or running, or maybe doing pushups…even though the only athletic thing she had actually seen him do was box.

"Oh, by the way, I got you something," he said, wiping his mouth with his napkin. He stood up and rubbed his hands on his jeans.

Bella watched him cross the room and unzip his duffel bag. He pulled out a box of sneakers and handed it to her. "This is for you."

Bella looked at the box stupidly for a moment before taking it. It was a pair of Nikes in her size. She opened the lid and looked at the pair of pink and blue sneakers, nestled together in the box.

"They're still cute," Emmett said. He shrugged. "I mean, they're the same colors as your other ones. But these will give you better support. You have really high arches."

Bella put the box on her lap, still staring at the shoes. Her vision blurred with tears, ruining her view of the pink and blue sneakers.

"If you don't like them you can exchange them," he said quickly. "I saved the receipt for you."

"You just bought them for me?" Bella asked, finally looking up at him. She couldn't remember a time when someone gave her something just because.

"Why are you crying?" he frowned, his voice worried. "I didn't mean anything by it. I just thought…they're a good pair of shoes."

She stood up quickly and knocked the box to the floor. Bella rose up on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Just like she hoped, Emmett wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his solid frame.

"What's the matter, baby?" he murmured, his words tickling her ear.

"I love them," she replied, squeezing him tighter. "I love the shoes."

"Good," Emmett said, but his voice was clearly puzzled. Instead of pushing the subject, he pulled back and kissed the side of her throat. "I missed you this week."

"Me too," she agreed. "Three days is too long to not see you."

He smiled and pressed his lips against hers, groaning throatily just a few seconds later. He forced himself to pull away, aware his heart was beating as if he was in the middle of a marathon. "Do you want to finish eating or…?"

"No!" Bella exclaimed, looking at him as though he was crazy.

He laughed shortly, not really in amusement but more because he just fucking loved this girl. He ran his hands down her back and over her ass, giving it a quick squeeze before lifting her up. Bella immediately locked her legs around his waist.

He staggered over to the couch. She was as light as a feather, and he knew she loved it when he picked her up and dragged her around. It definitely turned her on. But right now he couldn't – because his knees felt weak and he just needed to sit down and focus on her.

She was under his skin, more so than he could ever have imagined. He thought of Bella every second of every day, and it was becoming torturous. It was like he was addicted to her.

He collapsed onto the couch and Bella immediately sat up, grinding against him as she moved, and shoved him back. Emmett watched, with pleasure, as she pulled off her shirt and then began working on his.

Bella hadn't taken the lead in any of the times they had been together. He was more than happy to oblige, but this was something new and exciting.

She only looked up at him once, and at his wide smile she blushed again. He loved that blush. It meant he was doing something right, because every time Bella blushed with him, it was accompanied by a smile all her own. Emmett got a kick out of her "shyness." Bella wasn't really shy. Not with him, anyway.

Her fingers fumbled with his zipper, and Emmett thrust his hips forward to give her more room. Instead of unzipping him, she froze and looked up at him with wide eyes. He stared at her, lost in that gaze, until she gave herself a little shake and snapped out of it.

Then his fly was down and her hands were on him, squeezing him, sliding up and down his length. Emmett forced himself to focus on his breathing, trying to pace himself. He had walked around with a hard on for the past three days, and it wasn't going to take long to send him over the edge.

He kept his eyes tightly shut, because the image of Bella on the floor between his knees was system overload. He couldn't watch. He couldn't watch her hands touching him, making his muscles clench and tighten with longing.

But when he felt her soft lips brush against the head of his swollen cock, and then felt the warmth of her hot, wet mouth envelop him – his eyes flew open and he gasped for air.

Her hair was down – had he done that? It was up before. Her eyes were closed now, and her head bobbed up and down as she tried to take him completely into his mouth. Her obviously amateur strokes and disjointed movements were more of a turn on than if she'd handled him like a pro, because this was _Bella._ She was giving him something he didn't think she gave anyone else, and that pleased him an inordinate amount.

He endured the sweet agony for only a few more moments, until he knew he had to get her off of him otherwise the fun would be over. "Bella? I'm_ super_ fucking close."

She looked up at him as she raised her head, inch after inch of his cock slowly revealed. Finally it popped out of her mouth and Bella licked her lips. She grinned.

"Come here," he begged, holding out a hand.

Bella stood up and looked down at him. The rush of power through her body was unmistakable. It was a new feeling, one that she had certainly never felt prior to her relationship with Emmett. She slowly pushed down her sweats and kicked them off.

Emmett suppressed a groan, but Bella watched his hand go to his dick and begin slowly stroking. "Please, Bella."

She honestly couldn't tease him very much longer, because she wanted it so badly. Teasing Emmett could be fun, she'd had tastes of it before, but she wasn't any good at teasing herself. Bella hooked her thumbs into her panties and shucked them.

Emmett held out his hand again and she used it to keep her balance as she straddled him on the couch. The sensation of soft, worn denim against her thighs added another level of eroticism to their tryst. Bella hovered above him, waiting for Emmett.

He understood and held himself, simultaneously applying the slightest bit of pressure on Bella's waist. She lowered herself and they both held their breath, releasing it in short huffs when her body accepted him entirely.

She bent forward, leaning her forehead on his chest, and let out a tiny moan. Emmett dug his hands into the couch, silently begging Bella to start moving. He felt so broken, so desperate.

Then her hands moved to his shoulders and Bella used them to keep her balance. She experimentally rolled her hips, her wide, unsure eyes darting to his face when he moaned.

"That's good," he said roughly. "Just like that."

"I just – I don't know how – " she stammered, her face pink.

"You're doing it good," Emmett breathed hard. "Keep going."

Bella tried, but her knees sank too deep into the cushions, and it seemed like they were moving to an opposite rhythm. Her thighs began to burn and finally she uttered a cry, too frustrated. "Help me, Emmett!"

He leaned further back against the couch, jutting his hips forward. Bella watched his face, biting her lip when his dark eyes landed on hers. He looked hungry.

His big hands gripped her hips and she could feel everything; the calluses on the heels of his hands, each individual fingertip pressing into her flesh. He raised her, and then pulled down onto him at the same moment he thrust up.

"Oh," Bella gasped. She knew he would stop to see if she was okay, but she didn't want him to because it felt so good. "Don't stop!"

He laughed, but it was short and nothing was funny. "Hold onto me, Bella."

She tightened her grip on his shoulders and then Emmett thrust again and again; deeper, faster, harder. Bella clung to him, letting Emmett propel her closer and closer to what promised to be the best orgasm of her young life. Her emotions welled up inside of her, so big that they didn't even fit inside of her chest anymore, and Bella felt them leak out of her eyes and spill down her cheeks as tears.

She couldn't speak anymore, couldn't think, couldn't do anything but feel. Emmett's thrusts suddenly seem to lose rhythm and became more erratic. He groaned her name and hugged her tighter, crushing her against his chest.

The great dam inside of her broke, and Bella felt her body go rigid, almost painfully so, until great waves of pleasure coursed through her and loosened her muscles enough so that she collapsed on top of him. Emmett cradled her against him, mumbling sweet nonsensical words into her throat as he pulsed inside of her.

They remained like that for a long time, until their breathing and heart rates had come together as one. Emmett was content to stay there all night, but he felt Bella shiver and then goose-bumps erupted under his fingertips.

"Hot shower?" he asked. "Bed?"

"Mmmm," Bella nuzzled his cheek. "Cold lo mein in bed."

"Sounds good," he sighed.

It did sound good. It sounded better than anything ever. Emmett watched Bella hop on one leg as she pulled her sweatpants back on. Her shirt went on next, and then she walked down the hall to the bathroom.

He rubbed his chest, right over his heart, because it felt like the area had been ripped open during their lovemaking. He had crashed, helplessly and hopelessly, into love with Bella.

He had always liked her, always knew there could be more between them – but he kept a careful distance. As with all relationships, they had the potential to go wrong. If this thing with Bella ever went wrong, it would seriously hurt him. The kind of hurt you just don't ever recover from.

He stood up and kicked off his jeans, trading them for a pair of flannel pants from his duffel bag. Then he loaded his arms with cold Chinese food and met Bella in the bedroom.

A natural born optimist, he shoved away his darker thoughts and concentrated on the here and now…which was pretty damn good.

* * *

so....what team are you on now? ;)

don't judge poor edward too harshly...he's just a clueless boy. thank you to tracie and the preview girls =)

LUNA


	6. Mt Rainier

Sunday was a beautiful day. She crashed at Emmett's the night before, having worked until ten, and awoke to the scent of breakfast cooking.

Bella stretched out in his huge, comfy bed. She loved staying at Emmett's. His house wasn't obscenely large, but it was spacious. All the rooms were very light and airy. She hadn't truly explored yet, but it looked as though there were three bedrooms.

She remembered Alice mentioning a few years back that Emmett bought a house. For whatever reason, it didn't strike her as odd back then that someone so young had enough money to actually purchase a home. She had probably been too busy moping over Edward to really pay attention.

Now, though, when she struggled just to pay the rent on her tiny one bedroom apartment, owning a house seemed like a pretty big deal. She'd have to ask Alice for the details later; for some reason she thought the house had to do with Emmett's father, and she didn't want to ask him about that. He shut down every time his father was mentioned.

"Hey Bella, it's time to wake up," Emmett called from the kitchen. "If I have to yell for you again, I'm going to eat all of your breakfast."

She laughed, and wondered how long he had been trying to wake her. Bella rolled out of bed and quickly changed into the clothes tucked into her overnight bag. She laced up the new sneakers Emmett bought her, and then made a pit stop in the bathroom to wash up.

"Good morning," Emmett greeted her, lifting his head so she could kiss him. She sat down next to him and marveled at the fresh fruit, oatmeal and scrambled eggs.

"Does anyone else know you can actually cook?" Bella asked suspiciously.

"Oatmeal and eggs aren't exactly gourmet cooking," Emmett pointed out, draining his orange juice. He licked his lips. "But no. Alice would make me host Sunday night dinners if she knew. So don't tell her."

Bella laughed and nodded. "Okay. Your secret is safe with me."

"Speaking of Alice, I don't know if we'll get back in time for dinner," Emmett mused. "I packed us stuff for lunch, though."

"Where exactly are we going?"

"Mt. Rainier," Emmett replied, his eyes gleaming with excitement. "It's gorgeous. You'll love it, and the weather is supposed to hold up all day. It's a bit of a drive, though, so we need to get moving."

A bit of a drive turned out to be a little over an hour. Emmett blasted the music in his Jeep and sang along with nearly every song, even the Britney and *NSYNC tunes.

"Look," Bella said, putting her feet up on the dash. "I'm wearing the shoes you got me."

Instead of looking pleased, as she expected, Emmett's mouth turned down and he frowned a little. "What?"

He shrugged. "Well…you didn't break those in yet, and we're going to be hiking for a few hours. Your feet are going to be killing you by the end of the day."

Bella stared at the clean shoes in dismay. She hadn't thought of that. "Oh. Well. I guess they'll be broken in after today."

"It's okay," he reassured her. "I can carry you down the mountain if absolutely necessary. But you'll have to be my sex slave for many, many weeks."

She rolled her eyes, trying to hide her laughter, but it didn't work so she shoved him instead.

"God, you're adorable," Emmett sighed. He looked over at her again, smiling. "I love that you blush so much."

"I know you do," she pouted. "I hate it."

It was true. Emmett's new favorite game was to come up behind Bella and whisper dirty, lascivious things to her. The more people around, the better. No one else could hear what he said, and he absolutely loved to see her turn pink. It worked every time.

"Gotta break you out of that shell," he shrugged.

Bella scowled, not really angry at all. "My shell is very comfortable and safe, thank you very much."

He shook his head. "It's just not right that you look so sweet and innocent. If only people knew what a little perv you are."

"I'm not a perv!" Bella gasped indignantly.

"No, I guess you aren't a perv," Emmett amended. "But if everyone knew about your oral fixation, I don't think – "

"Emmett!" she screeched, her cheeks burning. "I do _not _have an oral fixation!"

He howled with laughter, his big shoulder shaking. Bella groaned and sank down in her seat, secretly brimming with happiness.

* * *

Mt. Rainier was beautiful. Everything around them was so green and vibrant, so full of life. The weather, as promised, remained spectacular. Emmett parked the Jeep and locked up, hoisting a big backpack over his shoulder.

Bella packed her own backpack. It held mainly her hoodie, water and some trail mix. She could only imagine the stuff jammed in Emmett's bulging bag.

He veered off the well-beaten path after only ten minutes. Bella had spotted several different trails, each identified by a different color marker on the trees. As far as she could tell, they weren't following any of them.

"Do you know where we're going?" she asked, her legs moving quickly to keep up with Emmett.

He noticed her pace and immediately slowed down. "Of course. Me and the boys used to hike this path all the time."

"You don't anymore?" Bella wondered.

Emmett ran a hand over his head, messing up his hair. "Well, you know. Jasper's busy with Alice these days. And Edward's busy, too."

"What is he busy with?" Bella asked, careful to keep her voice neutral.

"I don't know. He dicks around for four years and now all of a sudden he's talking about going back to school," Emmett scoffed. "_Medical_ school."

"Wow," Bella replied, unable to hide her surprise.

Edward had attended college with the rest of them, but just as everyone else had begun to branch off into their own fields, he kind of just stopped going. What he did was a bit of a mystery to her, and she never asked anyone about it. Asking Edward himself was out of the question, because she always turned red and began stuttering when she tried to speak to him. Asking Alice would lead to that terrible look, full of pity, and Bella hated that.

"You know Edward," Emmett said lightly. "Does what he wants, when he wants. I'm sure he'll be okay, though. He always is."

Bella thought she detected a hint of bitterness in his voice, but chose to keep her mouth shut. Talking about Edward with Emmett was already uncomfortable enough; she didn't want to push it.

"It's really amazing out here," she remarked.

Emmett visibly relaxed at the change in subject. "It is. And I'm taking you to a special place. You're going to love it."

The trail wasn't easy, but it wasn't terribly hard, either. Bella was sure that Emmett had slowed down so she could keep up with him, and she silently thanked god for that. They passed the hours laughing and joking, and Bella found herself marveling over how comfortable she felt with Emmett. They had come so far in such a short period of time.

"This is it," he said excitedly, reaching back to grab her hand. Bella stumbled but he caught her arm, keeping her upright.

The thick forest suddenly opened up, revealing a large body of water. A lake, or possibly a reservoir. The clear, blue sky reflected in the glassy surface. It was a breathtaking view.

"Isn't it great?" Emmett asked. "Come on."

He squeezed her hand and led her through the remaining brush. From what she could see, there were only a few patches of space around the lake to set up camp. The trees grew very close to the water's edge.

Emmett unzipped his pack and pulled out a bundle of cloth. It was a thin blanket. He unrolled it and laid it on the soft grass. They sat down to talk and relax, giggling and playing. The isolated, scenic location was a wonderful break from reality.

Lunch consisted of a smorgasbord of food – peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, granola bars, nuts, nectarines, crackers and cheese. Bella wasn't very hungry after the massive breakfast, but Emmett insisted that "she needed to keep her energy up," so she picked at the food.

After they ate, Bella stretched out on the blanket and soaked up the sun. Its warmth felt fabulous on her skin, and for a moment she longed for the beach. Emmett stuffed their garbage back into his backpack and tossed it to the side, lying down next to her.

Bella stared at the blue sky, instead of looking at him, because he was angling for a kiss. She could feel it. And it wasn't that she didn't want to kiss him; because she definitely did, but once they started they couldn't stop.

With Emmett it was all or nothing. One touch from him set her on fire, and his kisses absolutely consumed her. She lost her virginity to Jake when she was eighteen, and the lackluster experience hadn't prepared her for the intense physical connection she shared with Emmett. Nothing compared to it.

She jumped when his big hand splayed across her stomach. Bella felt her heart stutter at the same time her breath caught in her throat. Here? _Now?_

His thumb rubbed back and forth, dipping under the waistband of her stretchy yoga pants. She swallowed hard. The endless blue sky disappeared as her eyes closed, just as Emmett's lips skimmed her neck.

"Emmett," she breathed. "We can't…"

His mouth opened on her collarbone and he sucked gently. Bella shifted, rubbing her thighs against each other. His hand dipped lower to provide her the friction she was craving. Her insides liquefied and heat surged through her body.

"Emmett, anyone could see us," she persisted. "We can't – oh, God…"

He tugged the front of her cami down, exposing her breasts, and watched her nipples immediately harden in the cool air. A hard tug of lust rolled through him.

"We can," he said silkily. "We can do whatever you want. No one's here except for us."

He leaned over her, making sure his hips were pressed firmly against her side so she could feel what she did to him. Emmett flicked his tongue over her sensitive peaks before taking her fully into his mouth. Bella squirmed underneath him, her breathing loud and uneven.

"Emmett," she moaned. One hand came up to tangle in his hair, tugging softly. It made him harder. He shoved his hand into her pants, under her panties, into slick, wet heat. He lost track of time, of their environment, of everything – it was always like this with Bella. She filled him up until nothing else existed.

A sudden crunching noise distracted him, tearing him away from Bella's soft moans. He yanked his hand out of her pants and glanced over his shoulder, careful not to move and expose her.

A man stood at the edge of the clearing, about one hundred feet from them. He had blonde hair, wore a leather jacket and jeans, and had a backpack over his shoulder. The man stared at him, and Emmett felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Emmett looked back at Bella, who was now staring at him with wide, panicked eyes.

"Fix your top," he murmured.

She didn't waste any time. She felt the way Emmett's body had stiffened and had no doubt that someone else was with them. She adjusted her chest and when she was decent, Emmett sat up. She followed suit, feeling embarrassed and exposed.

"Hello," the stranger called.

"Hey man," Emmett replied, nodding his head.

Emmett's rigid posture and wary voice made her feel uneasy. Bella hugged herself as the backpacker approached. Emmett glanced at her, his eyes dark and worried, and then stood up.

"Gorgeous day, isn't it?" he asked, closing the distance between them. He held out his hand and Emmett shook it. "James."

"Emmett," he replied. "This is Bella."

"Bella," James grinned. "Great to meet you."

There was something vaguely familiar about James. Bella studied his face as she shook his hand. He held it a beat too long and she afraid that Emmett would lunge and attack.

James was good looking, there was no doubt about that. His face was perfectly chiseled, as was his stomach…but come on, who wore a leather jacket with no shirt on underneath? He wore his hair long and in a pony tail. She just got a skeevy vibe from him, and it detracted greatly from his attractiveness.

"You two from around here?" James asked, dropping his backpack a few feet from their blanket.

"No. Just here on a day trip," Emmett said shortly.

"Really? Me too. Drove down from Seattle," he remarked casually.

It was a remarkable coincidence that he was also from Seattle, and had chosen today for his hike, and found them at Emmett's favorite spot. Bella looked at Emmett quickly but he didn't respond.

"Yeah, well, we were actually about to start packing up," Emmett shrugged. "We have a long drive back. Feel free to set up camp here. It's a great spot."

"Thanks. Will do," he smiled. His eyes flickered over to Bella and she forced a smile.

Emmett cut the exchange short and practically hauled Bella to her feet. He made quick work of their site, packing it up neatly and stowing it into his bag. "Have a good one, man."

"You too," James nodded.

Emmett held her hand tightly as he led her out of the small clearing. She glanced back once and was nearly blinded by the sun's reflection on the lake, but she was able to make out James. He stood by their abandoned campsite, staring right back at her. He hadn't moved an inch and his gaze was intense. She shivered and moved closer to Emmett.

Once they were out of sight and earshot, Emmett looked over his shoulder. He caught Bella's eye, and she was clearly nervous. "He was creepy, wasn't he?"

"Yeah," she agreed, glad he felt the same way.

Emmett gave her hand a squeeze. "Don't be scared. I could kick the shit out of that guy if I had to. And I would, if I thought he would hurt you."

Bella rolled her eyes. "That's so sweet, Em."

Despite his jokes, she could tell that he was still on guard, and he didn't relax until they hit the car. His eyes roamed the area around them, constantly searching. It wasn't until they reached the highway that his shoulders finally slouched and he gave a tired sigh.

"Guess we'll be home early after all," he muttered. "Alice is making tacos. You want to stop by, or are you tired?"

Bella shrugged. She was tired but not completely defeated, as she had expected."It's up to you."

"I'm sorry today was such a bust," Emmett frowned.

"It wasn't," she replied honestly. "I had a really good time. The hiking itself wasn't as terrible as I thought it would be, and the lake was beautiful. It just got cut short. Can we go back sometime?"

He smiled, and warmth flooded through her. It was so easy to make him happy, and it made her feel so wonderful.

"Of course we can," he laughed, pleased. "Maybe next time we won't run into any creepy dudes, either."

"Yeah, he was weird," Bella nodded. "I feel like I've seen him before."

Emmett frowned. "He did say he was from Seattle."

"It's a big city, though," she responded doubtfully. "He probably just has one of those faces."

"Yeah, probably," he replied distractedly.

"So, Alice's?" she asked, changing the subject.

* * *

They went straight to Alice's, without stopping at either of their places to shower. She felt sweaty, dirty and kind of gross.

Alice wore a huge sombrero when she opened the door. "Hola! Bienvenido!"

Emmett laughed and gave her a big hug, picking her right up off the ground. "Me gusto."

She laughed at his leering voice and smacked him. He promptly released her and sniffed the air. "Smells good, Alice."

"Thanks," she chirped. "I'm glad you guys could make it. Come on in. Jasper and Edward have the game on."

"Sweet!" Emmett cheered. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge, dropped a kiss on Bella's forehead and darted into the living room.

Alice shook her head and laughed. "Boys will be boys. So how was your hike?"

Bella filled her in on the details, and Alice focused in on James.

"Bella, that sounds really creepy," she said worriedly. "He could have been like a psycho killer or something. In fact, I'm pretty sure I heard a story like that on America's Most Wanted."

Bella shrugged uneasily. She still had flickers of unease when she thought of the situation they had been in. Sure, they got out of it and everything was okay, but they had been so isolated. If anything had happened…no one would be able to help them.

There was no doubt in her mind that Emmett would take care of her. It just scared her that she couldn't take care of him. What if _he_ got hurt?

"Don't worry about it now," Alice said, putting her hand on Bella's. "It's over and done with. Do you want me to fix you a drink? Jasper made me a huge pitcher of margaritas and I definitely need help finishing it."

Bella was on her fourth margarita when Alice decided she had to break the seal and made a mad dash for the bathroom. Jasper yelled from the living room, asking if she needed any help. Alice laughed hysterically at that.

Bella giggled into her red cup. She looked up just as Edward entered the room.

"Hey, Bella," he said warmly. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she replied. Her voice sounded high pitched but she attributed that to the alcohol. "You?"

He laughed and sat down across from her. She looked him over, approving of his jeans and t-shirt uniform. He wore it often and he wore it well.

"Yeah, I'm okay, too," he smiled. "Emmett told us about your would-be rapist."

She felt her eyes widen dramatically, and then tried to dial back on her reactions. She was definitely tipsy, probably even beyond that. "He wasn't that bad. I don't think."

"Em said he thought he was going to get into a fight," Edward remarked. He sat back in his chair and watched her, clearly amused at her state.

"They definitely did that whole man versus man, verbal pissing contest," she said, waving her arms. "You know what I mean?"

"I do," Edward laughed. "You know, like who's got the bigger – "

He caught himself just in time and looked chagrined, but Bella burst into laughter. She covered her mouth and her cheeks turned pink.

"Yes, that was it, exactly," Bella giggled.

Edward leaned forward and snagged a chip, dipping it into the guacamole. He popped it into his mouth and moaned in appreciation. The blatantly sexual noise caught Bella off guard and she stared at him, wondering if he would make it again.

Instead he opened his eyes, and those intense green orbs locked onto her. He straightened up and his tongue darted out as he licked his lips. The air between them was thick and Bella felt butterflies in her stomach.

"I'm happy you're okay," he broke the silence, his voice intense.

His voice, suddenly deep and husky, did funny things to her insides. Bella opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out. She simply looked at him, her mouth hanging open, and was saved when Alice came stumbling back into the room.

"That's it!" she exclaimed. "I'm cut off. Oh, hi Edward!"

"Hey Alice," he said, looking a bit disappointed at their interruption.

Alice stood there for a moment, staring at them. Her eyes moved back and forth, as if she were watching a tennis match. Finally she fixed her gaze on Edward. "You're in my chair."

"Sorry," he apologized swiftly. He stood up and allowed her to sit down as he edged to the doorway.

Bella watched him avidly, unable to look away. Edward was much leaner than Emmett. His body was tall and lanky, but sinewy with muscles. The t-shirts he wore clung to those muscles, giving her a nice view. She wondered what it would be like to hug him. Her arms would probably be able to reach around his shoulders easily, unlike Emmett's.

He glanced over at her as he was leaving the kitchen, and their eyes caught. She got lost in his hypnotic green stare, at least until Alice began wailing over how she felt like puking. Edward raised his eyebrows and gave Bella a sympathetic look, then laughed and went back into the living room.

Too drunk to process what her moment with Edward meant, if anything, Bella shoved it to the back of her mind and tended to Alice instead.

That night she stayed at Emmett's. They took a long, hot shower together and Bella forgot about everything – James, Edward, even Alice – and remembered only him.

* * *

my plan is to update weekly (which i failed at this week, sorry). glad you guys are enjoying it so much! there will be more edward very soon.

and big ups to writersiouxchef, my beta, and the preview ladies =)

LUNA

story recs: what drives her by virginiamay and portrait of a girl by zors


	7. Nature's Harvest

"Hey Bella, can you help me in the supplement section for a minute?"

Bella looked up from her double-decker of groceries and nodded. She placed the price gun down and wiped her hands on her jeans.

Angela was a new employee at the store, and extremely shy. She was a quick learner, though, and Bella liked her. "I have a customer looking for something called a probiotic."

"Oh, that's an easy one," Bella laughed. "At least she's not looking for a weird herb or something. Come on, I'll show you where they are."

As they walked to the front of the store where the supplements were located, Bella explained the health benefits of a good probiotic. She also rattled off the top quality probiotics they carried. Angela listened carefully and nodded throughout the lesson.

Bella took the lead and greeted the customer. She chatted with the young mother for a few minutes, then began pointing out her recommendations. After a couple minutes, the customer happily made her way to the registers.

"Wow," Angela breathed. "You're really good. I don't know how you remember all of that stuff."

Bella shrugged. "You're smart, Angela. You'll pick it all up. It just takes time."

They began walking back to the warehouse. Nature's Harvest was a big alternative grocery store. It carried a large selection of organic fruits and vegetables, along with an entire grocery section of food. It was known for its variety of gluten-free and other allergy friendly foods.

"Hey, Bella!"

Bella balked and whirled around. Sue, her boss, was standing at the front of the store, waving her up. "Your boyfriend is here!"

Bella felt a thrill of exhilaration. A visit from her boyfriend at work…never happened to her before. She waved to Angela, who giggled at her obvious elation, and practically skipped up to the register area.

"He's a looker," Sue whispered.

Bella felt her cheeks flush, but she laughed and nodded. She went around the bend and stopped short.

It wasn't Emmett leaning against the counter, looking way too good in a pair of faded jeans and a plain black t-shirt.

It was Edward.

Victoria, lead skank of Nature's Harvest, was chatting him up. Somehow her work shirt had been yanked low enough to show cleavage, whereas Bella's collar was practically up to her chin. A fierce shock of possession fired through her.

Edward laughed politely at something Victoria said. She leaned across the counter and he promptly straightened up. A feeling of warm satisfaction spread through her, and Bella had to work at keeping a bitchy smile off her face.

"Bella!" Edward's relief was visible, and he gave Victoria a quick nod before walking towards her.

Before Bella could even greet him, Edward wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Hi," she squeaked out. When he pulled away, Bella quickly fixed her hair. "Um, hi, Edward. What are you doing here?"

"Bella," Sue interrupted, walking up to them. She stood close to Bella and nudged her. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your boyfriend?"

Victoria shot her the death glare.

Bella's cheeks were on fire. "Um, this is Edward. He's not my, uh, boyfriend. Just a friend."

Victoria relaxed, eyeing her prey.

"Mmmm hmmm," Sue replied. "Sure. Nice to meet you, Edward. I'm Sue. I own this place."

"Oh, it looks great," Edward nodded, shaking her offered hand. "I was just diagnosed with celiac disease and my doctor recommended I stop by here."

"Oh, that's a tough break," Sue said sympathetically. "Bella can help you. She knows all the good gluten-free stuff."

"That's what I'm hoping for," he smiled.

Bella watched the exchange and felt slightly deflated. She thought Edward was actually coming to see her. Despite her embarrassment at him being dubbed her boyfriend, she had been genuinely happy to see him...until she realized he wasn't really there to see her.

Sue gave Bella a knowing, loaded look and winked at Edward before sauntering into her office. Bella shook her head, willing the redness in her cheeks to diffuse.

"She's a character," Edward remarked, his voice amused.

"Yeah," Bella agreed. "She's a great boss. So you have celiac disease?"

Edward grimaced. "Yeah. I just got the results today. My doctor thinks it's why I've been so sick."

Bella looked at him curiously. "I didn't even know you were sick."

Edward shrugged. "My stomach has been messed up for a long time. They didn't know what was wrong with me, but I guess this is it. So I need to stay away from bread and stuff?"

"Not just bread," Bella corrected. "Gluten is in a lot of stuff. You need to be really careful about what you eat."

He frowned and his lower lip stuck out as he listened to her gluten-free lecture. At the end of it, he looked so disheartened that Bella actually felt guilty. Her eyes dropped to his lips, to the stubble on his jaw, and her heart fluttered. The invisible tension between them seemed to turn up, and instead of pulling away like her mind was demanding her to, Bella just stood there.

"There'll be nothing good to eat," Edward pouted.

"There will be good stuff," Bella said quickly. "I can show you the stuff that tastes good. There are tons of baking mixes, too, that are really good."

"I can't bake," Edward shook his head. "Maybe you could help me?"

He looked up at her, his green eyes practically glowing under a fringe of dark lashes, and Bella fought a swoon. His effect on her was disarming; almost fascinating in its intensity, but worrisome all the same.

"Please, Bella?" he urged. Edward saw her resolve begin to crumble and pounced. "What if I buy everything and then you come over and help me make it? Once you bake it, I can freeze it all, right?"

"Yeah," she replied faintly. _Not a good idea._

"Great!" Edward exclaimed.

"No, I meant…yeah, you can freeze it," she replied in a tiny voice.

His happy expression collapsed. "Oh. Okay. Well, I know you're probably busy. If you want to just point me in the direction of the gluten-free stuff, I'll let you get back to work."

Edward's voice had changed almost imperceptibly. If she hadn't hung on to his every word over the years, Bella would have been unable to detect the sudden degree of stiffness and formality.

Hearing his voice lose its intimate, familiar edge upset her more than anything.

"No, I'm sorry," she apologized. "Of course I'll help you."

A slow grin spread across his face and Bella had to look away, otherwise she undoubtedly would have blushed again. Her tongue felt swollen and clumsy, and she fumbled over her words more than once.

"Come on. I'll show you where everything is," she said, starting down the aisle.

Bella was showing Edward her favorite brand of gluten-free granola when Angela found her. She held a broom and a dustpan. Angela smiled at Edward, noting Bella's high color and abundance of nervous energy.

"That guy is here again," she rolled her eyes.

"Who?" Bella questioned. She knew the majority of their customers by name, and the high maintenance ones knew her by name, too.

"You know, the one who always messes up the bulk section. He gets his trail mix and spills it all over," Angela groaned.

Edward laughed and nodded towards the broom. "You know you'll need that as soon as you see him?"

"You have no idea," Angela shook her head. "It's ridiculous. And Victoria is over there right now, trying to slip him her number."

Bella frowned. "Are you talking about Richard? He's the only really messy guy I can think of, but he's really old."

"No way," Angela murmured. "This guy is kind of cute, but seriously, I almost said something to him last time. It's ridiculous."

Bella bit her lip, worrying about confronting the customer. She decided to just take a peek and see if she recognized him first. She held up a finger to Edward, requesting his patience, and then walked around the corner to peer into the bulk section.

Victoria was blocking her view. She stood in front of the man, gesturing wildly and laughing loudly. Bella sighed in irritation, and as if by her will, the man stepped right around Victoria.

It was the man from the mountain. James. His hair was still pulled back and he wore the same leather jacket. Today he looked cleaner, though, more normal.

Bella stifled her gasp of shock and whirled around, slamming right into Edward's chest.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "You okay?"

Bella put her hands on Edward's stomach and pushed. He walked backwards until they were out of the bulk section and out of James's vision, Bella following him closely.

Her heart was pounding, but Bella didn't know if it was from seeing James or the feel of Edward's hands on his hips. He was extremely close to her, so close it was almost uncomfortable.

"Bella?" Edward asked again, his beautiful face frowning slightly.

"It's him!" Bella hissed. She wanted to look over her shoulder, to see if James was there, watching again…but she couldn't look away from Edward.

"_Who_?"

"James. The guy from the mountain," Bella said breathlessly.

Edward abruptly released her and darted around the corner. Bella felt her stomach lurch. She didn't want anything to go down at work. She never would have even told Edward if she had an inkling that he'd act somehow.

But just as quickly as he vanished, Edward reappeared. "You should go in the back or something. Don't let him see you."

"Bella?"

Too late. James stood there, staring at her with a smile on his face.

Edward turned around and faced James. He wasn't as intimidating as he expected, at least from Emmett's description. Emmett was all muscles and about twice as big as this guy, he could take him easily.

Then again, the isolated ranges of Mt. Rainier were no place to take chances. He understood Emmett's caution.

"Um, hi," Bella smiled.

"James," he reminded her, still smiling. He held out his hand to shake Bella's and she hesitantly took it. "From Mt. Rainier. I knew you looked familiar."

Edward felt his hackles go up. Something about James wasn't right, whether it was the way he looked at Bella, or the way he held her hand just a bit too long…or it could just be the fact that he was stalking her.

Edward held out his own hand, forcing James to break his hold on Bella's hand. "Edward Cullen."

James studied him and ignored his offered hand. "I know you're not the boyfriend. I already met him."

Surprised at the balls this guy had, Edward withdrew his hand and crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't like the open scrutiny or the slimy attitude.

"I'm the protective best friend," Edward replied levelly.

James simply laughed and turned to Bella. "It was great seeing you, Bella. I'm a big fan of this store, by the way. Hopefully I'll see you around?"

"Sure," Bella nodded. James glanced once more at Edward and smirked, then brushed past him and continued up front to the registers.

"There's something seriously wrong with him," Edward shook his head. "You need to stay away from him."

Bella picked up a box of gluten-free rice pasta and tossed it into his shopping cart. She took a deep, inconspicuous breath to calm her nerves. Seeing James certainly rattled her but she wouldn't let Edward see how much, not when he was already upset.

"I can't exactly avoid him at work," Bella hedged.

"We should talk to Sue. Tell her what's going on so she can keep an eye on him," he continued.

Bella was touched at his concern, but also found it amusing. "Edward, he's a customer. And you know, Angela recognized him as a regular. I must work opposite his visits. Honestly, it all could be an honest coincidence."

He snorted. "Yeah. Okay." Edward rolled his neck and visibly relaxed. "So when are you free to do this marathon of cooking?"

"Whenever," Bella shrugged. She wondered how long James had been coming to the store. She would have to ask Angela.

"Tonight?"

Bella looked at him in surprise. He was serious, he really wanted her help. "Ummm…tonight I have plans."

Plans meant cuddling on the couch with Chinese food and a good movie. After the stress of a long day, nothing would relax her more than being with Emmett. He would make her laugh and forget about everything. Despite the butterflies in her stomach that were fluttering around for Edward, Bella was very aware of how reluctant she felt to give her up time with Emmett.

"With Emmett," she clarified. "I have plans with Emmett."

Edward shot her a quick look. "Will you tell him that you're helping me?"

She felt a flicker of unease. "Yes, of course. I mean, it's not like we have to be secretive. Why would we?"

Edward didn't reply. He looked at her, his face impassive.

"Come on," she muttered. "Let me ring you up and I'll give you my discount."

* * *

Emmett spread the Chinese food out on the counter. He could easily cook something healthier, and probably tastier, but Bella had a thing for greasy takeout Chinese.

He'd eat it every day for the rest of his life if it made her happy.

She was becoming a fixture in his home. They spent more time at his house, simply because it was bigger. Everything was bigger – the couch, his bed, the shower.

Bella had a toothbrush in the bathroom and a drawer in his bedroom. He loved seeing her clothing on his bedroom floor and her fruity shampoo in the shower.

Emmett pulled two plates out of the cupboard and listened to the doorknob rattle. He waited a moment and it opened up.

He _loved_ that Bella had a key to his house.

"Hey, Emmett," she called.

"Hey. I'm in the kitchen!"

Bella trudged into the kitchen and dropped her duffel bag onto the floor. She collapsed into a chair, looking tired and cranky.

"You okay, babe?" he asked, forking a big pile of lo mein onto her plate.

"I'm tired," she yawned. "Long, long day."

"Why don't you go sit down on the couch? I'll bring in the grub. Do you want a glass of wine?"

"God, yes," Bella sighed. She stood up and stretched. Emmett smacked her ass and she jumped, then scurried, laughing, into the living room.

She stretched out on the couch, nearly asleep when Emmett finally came in with a big plate of food. He sat down and put her food in front of her. Bella yawned again and instead of reaching for her plate, snuggled into Emmett's side.

"Well, hello to you, too," he murmured. He put one finger under her chin and angled her face upward for a kiss.

When the kiss became too heated, and her thoughts began to cloud over, Bella pulled away. She had to tell him about James but she didn't want to. He would get upset and overreact just like Edward did.

"Edward came by my store today," Bella said breathlessly.

Emmett straightened and eyed her wearily. "Yeah?"

Bella watched him pick up his plate and begin eating. "He has celiac disease, so he needs to start a special diet. My store sells a lot of gluten-free foods."

"I thought you worked in the mall," Emmett commented. He looked at her quizzically. "So you have a grocery store in the mall?"

"A strip mall," Bella shrugged. "So…anyway…he asked me to help him cook some of the stuff he bought. I guess he's not very skilled in the kitchen."

Emmett didn't say anything. He just stared into his container of rice, and Bella felt her stomach twist painfully.

"And James was there," she blurted out.

"_What_?" he said sharply, his neck snapping to look at her. "What do you mean?"

"James is a customer at my store. Apparently he's a regular," Bella said lightly.

"He is so full of shit," Emmett cursed. He wiped a hand over his face and put his food down on the coffee table. "That's too much of a coincidence."

"Maybe, maybe not," Bella shrugged. "But Edward was there and he met him. He doesn't like him, either."

Emmett grunted and his mouth flattened into a grim line.

"You're mad at me," she said in a tiny voice. Bella was happy she didn't begin eating her dinner, because her stomach was now in knots.

"No," Emmett said shortly. "I'm not mad at you."

"Yes, you are," she insisted, feeling her eyes sting. "Because of Edward. Because I'm helping him."

He was quiet for a long moment, staring at the television but not really watching it. "Is that all it is, Bella?"

The question stabbed her right through the heart. "How can you even ask me that?"

But she knew – she knew how he could ask her that.

"You told me our first night together that you were over him," Emmett said quietly. He picked up his water and took a long drink before continuing. "I don't know how you can love someone for so long and then just be over them."

"I wasn't just over him," Bella began. As soon as she realized what she said, her face colored and she sighed. "That's not what I mean. I don't think – I don't think I ever really loved him."

Emmett made a sound of disbelief and slumped back onto the couch.

"I mean it," Bella insisted. "I liked him for a long time. And I wanted him for a long time, but not like how I want you. It's different. That wasn't real."

Emmett sighed heavily. Bella felt her heart stutter painfully and she crawled closer to him. "Please, Emmett."

"Please what?" he asked, looking at her sadly.

"Believe me," she whispered. "What I felt for Edward is nowhere near what I feel for you."

One corner of his mouth tilted up. Elated that she was getting through, Bella climbed on top of him. "I've never felt this way about anyone, Em. I didn't even know you could feel like this."

"Me either," he whispered, his voice husky.

She leaned into him and captured his lips with her own. Emmett's hands snaked up her thighs and settled on her hips, and Bella couldn't escape the memory of Edward's hands. They had been there just hours earlier. Emmett's were bigger, and his touch was stronger. It was different.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked hoarsely.

He pressed against her, huge and hard, and her insides curled in wanting.

"Later," she whispered.

He nodded and kissed the hollow of her throat. Bella allowed him to undress her, slowly, watching each inch of skin become visible.

By the time he had her standing in front of him, his big hands peeling down her jeans, Bella was ready. Her skin was feverish and her heart raced. Understanding, because he suffered the same affliction, Emmett wasted no more time.

He pulled Bella onto his lap. She straddled him but sat patiently, waiting for him to take the lead. His hand reached below, between them, and Bella cried out sharply when he began touching her. She slapped his hand away and he laughed, then pulled her down. She sank slowly down onto him, taking him inside, moaning quietly when he was fully sheathed.

"Bella." Her name was a broken plea on his lips. She moved her hips, setting the rhythm that she knew he liked. Emmett was rougher than usual, his fingers biting into her flesh.

"Harder," he breathed against her temple.

She didn't have to ask for help. Bella simply wrapped her arms around his neck and Emmett took over, moving in a way that brought her indescribable pleasure. Her muscles tightened in anticipation and she kissed Emmett's throat, his jaw, his cheek – anything she could reach.

"God, Bella," he panted. The euphoria hit her hard, coming in waves and waves of contracting and expanding pleasure. Emmett groaned and lost his rhythm, moving jerkily and instinctively.

"I love you," Emmett gasped. "Oh, God. Fuck, Bella, I love you so fucking much." He buried his face in her hair, whispering and breathing heavy.

Completely overwhelmed, Bella hugged him to her tightly. "Emmett. I love you, too."

"Do you really?" he asked, looking up at her. In the dim light, Bella could see his eyes shining.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Promise me," he pleaded. "If that ever changes, you tell me right away. If you…if your feelings change, just – tell me."

"They won't change," Bella said fiercely, squeezing him tightly again. She wouldn't let them change.

* * *

thank you to the usual suspects!

you want more EPOV? i have an EPOV outtake and it's all yours for $5 to charity. fics4nash...link/details on my profile.

LUNA


	8. Cooking Class

Bella wiped her sweaty palms on the legs of her jeans and knocked on the door. Then she pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket and double-checked the apartment number.

The door swung open and Edward towered over her, and the fear that she was in the wrong place immediately evaporated. In place of that fear came overwhelming anxiety, and Bella simply stared at him for a moment.

"Hey Bella," Edward said warmly. He wrapped her in a one-armed hug, which Bella couldn't return. She just stood there and inhaled the woodsy scent of his cologne, trying to compose herself.

Despite her psychological efforts, Bella was unable control her body's physical reaction to him. Her cheeks flushed and her heart launched into a staccato beat. Bella swallowed hard and licked her dry lips. She tried to speak but her voice didn't work, so she cleared her throat and tried again. "Hi, Edward."

"Thank you so much for coming over. I'm starving. I've been eating nothing but rice and beans for the past week," he grimaced. "This will be a huge help for me."

She jumped when she felt his hand graze her lower back, and then felt like an idiot when she realized he just wanted her out of the doorway. She stepped through the entryway, blushing, and allowed him to shut the doors.

"It's no problem," Bella shrugged, smiling self-consciously. She was happy to help. She was good at helping.

"So," he said, raising his eyebrows. "What first? Oh, wait - I have something for you."

He disappeared into the living room and then returned with a brown paper bag. "For you."

She peeked inside of the bag and laughed when she realized what his gift was. She pulled out the huge white chef's hat, smiling at him and shaking her head. "There's no way I'm going to wear this."

"Oh, you're definitely going to wear it," he returned silkily. Edward took the hat from her and carefully placed it on her head. He looked her over and smiled. "You look adorable."

There was nothing overtly sexual about his expression, the tone of his voice or even his words…but Bella felt a wave of heat spread across her skin.

"Um, well, why don't we get started? You can show me where the kitchen is," Bella stammered.

He smiled, his green eyes sparkling almost knowingly, and guided her down the hallway.

Edward's apartment was small and Spartan, but seemed to suit him. He didn't strike her as the type of guy who spent a lot of time at home. Whenever she saw him, he was busy and on the go.

His kitchen reflected the bachelor lifestyle. Bella immediately began opening and shutting cabinets, appalled at his lack of cookware and general disorganization.

"Edward…" she trailed off helplessly. "Don't you have pots and pans or anything?"

"Oh, yeah," he laughed. He crossed the small room and opened up the oven. Inside were a strange array of frying pans and two pots. He pulled them out and they clattered onto the counter.

"Ummmmm," Bella hummed. "Okay. I can work with this."

For the next few minutes she determinedly ignored Edward, focusing instead on boiling water and sorting ingredients. She began separating them by recipes and her mind drifted to Emmett, who wasn't very happy about her helping Edward. They didn't get a chance to discuss it in-depth, but it was easy to read Emmett. He didn't hide very much.

Edward sank into the chair opposite her, and the room around them seemed to shrink.

The oven was preheating and the pot of water on the stovetop was slowly coming to a boil. Bella pulled her hair up into a ponytail and wished she had more than a tank top on underneath her hoodie. The room was warming up.

"So," Edward prompted her.

"Ummm," Bella hesitated. For whatever reason, she hadn't thought about actually teaching Edward anything. "Is there something specific you'd like to learn?"

Edward shrugged, smiling that slow, crooked smile. "Not really. Anything in particular that you're really good at making?"

For some reason his words brought a blush to her cheeks and Bella turned back to the stove. "Spaghetti and meatballs."

"Family recipe?" he guessed.

Bella looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Kind of. It's the only thing my dad knows how to make that is somewhat decent, so he taught it to me. Do you have ground beef?"

He went to the fridge for the meat while she began gathering the ingredients for the meatballs. It was strange to be alone with Edward, but less frightening than she expected. Sure, she still blushed practically every time he spoke to her, but hey, they were actually speaking to each other.

He told her funny stories about his clients, and she discovered that he worked in sales. Bella matched him story for story, telling him about the outrageous customers she met in Nature's Harvest.

She showed him how to shape the meatballs, waiting for him to drop a ridiculous comment about balls like Emmett undoubtedly would have. He didn't. Edward simply kept his eyes trained on her hands.

"I like your ring," he commented, reaching out to still her hand.

Bella's heart flip flopped and landed in her stomach. She unconsciously held her breath as his warm hand brought hers up higher. He peered at the ring.

"It was my grandmother's," she replied faintly.

"Is that amethyst?"

"Yes," she said softly.

"It's good for psychic awareness and healing."

Edward let go of her hand and Bella immediately stuck it back into the raw meat. He laughed and turned around, leaning against the counter and watching her.

"My mom was really into gemstones a while back," he said, answering her unasked question.

Bella nodded and concentrated on forming another perfect meatball. She hated the effect Edward on her – absolutely _hated_ it. She felt like she was back in the ninth grade again, and it wasn't a good feeling. She wasn't _that_ girl anymore.

"Bella," Edward said, his voice hesitant. "Are we – I mean, _can_ we be friends?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, nearly cringing at the stiffness in her voice. He shifted uncomfortably and cracked his knuckles. She wondered if that was a nervous habit.

"I want to be friends with you, but I feel like you don't," he said gingerly. "I don't want you to do anything that you're not into."

Bella briefly closed her eyes. She didn't want to be a bitch to Edward, and that's what it felt like she was doing. She hated the awkward, unnatural wall between them – the one that she had erected. It was her fault things between them were so strained, but she didn't know how else to deal with him.

She would never, ever cheat on Emmett, but being with Edward awoke emotions in her that had long ago been buried, and were better left forgotten. She didn't want to fall for him again – _couldn't _fall for him again - because too much was at stake this time.

"I do want to be friends with you," Bella sighed. "I mean, we're friends with all the same people and we always see each other, so…it makes sense that we should be."

Edward straightened and she looked at him, immediately seeing the frown on his face. He shook his head. "I don't want to be friends with you because it's convenient. I want to be friends with you because I like you, Bella."

"What do you mean, you like me?" she looked at him quickly, feeling her cheeks heat.

"You know…as a friend," he clarified, his voice awkward.

She wanted to cringe, literally. The tension in the small kitchen was overwhelming and she couldn't believe they were having this conversation. She was beyond mortified.

"Well, yeah, I mean we already said we were going to be friends, right?" she stammered. "It's just – "

"It's Emmett, isn't it?" Edward asked. He stepped back from the stove and ran a hand through his hair. He paced for a moment and then dropped into a chair. "He doesn't want us hanging out."

Bella shrugged, hating that Emmett was now in the conversation. "He didn't say that."

Edward snorted. "He doesn't have to. I can tell. Every time I looked at you, he looked like he wanted to kill me."

"He's just protective of me," Bella said in a small voice.

"He doesn't have to protect you from me," Edward argued.

Bella stood there for a moment, looking at the meatballs and wondering what to do. Edward stood up and announced that he had to get something out of his room.

"I'll be right back," he promised. "You keep going and then I'll take over."

Bella nodded, relieved that she would be alone for a few moments. She needed to compose herself. She was quickly learning that although she was in a relationship with Emmett, and had very strong feelings for him, Edward still had power over her. Maybe she wasn't as over him as she thought?

She honestly thought she was, that the emotions she felt were just lingering bits of nostalgia. She hadn't been lying to Emmett when she told him she was over Edward.

"Look what I found," Edward laughed, reentering the room. Bella turned to him and looked down at the wrinkled paper in his hand. It was darkened and tattered, but she could make out the Forks Middle School logo on the front.

"That looks like…"

"It is!" He opened the worn cover to reveal a glossy 5x7 photo insert. Bella gasped.

It was the photo from the 8th grade formal, the one the school took as they entered. There was a cheesy backdrop behind them, but all Bella could really see was Edward. He was shockingly beautiful, maybe even more than he was now…or was that thought just from the lost little girl who loved him so much?

"Wow," Bella breathed. After the dance, she had gone crazy trying to find that picture. It never crossed her mind that Edward had taken it; why would he? She looked terrible – too excited, flushed and obviously in awe of the boy standing next to her. The green dress was too loose and the cast looked hideous.

"We were so young," Edward said, his voice wistful. "We had it easy back then."

Bella murmured her agreement, still staring at the photo. Part of her heart ached for that little girl, and the other part still remembered clearly how much she cared for Edward. He had been everything.

"I can't believe you kept this," she whispered, wishing she could touch it. Her hands were covered in raw meat, though, and she didn't want to ruin it.

"Do you want it?" Edward asked, his eyes boring into hers. "Take it. I have another copy of it."

Bella nodded, even more surprised, and watched him put the photo on a countertop across the room. Then he turned around, all smiles, and rubbed his hands together. "Okay, put me to work."

She stepped aside and let him form the rest of the meatballs and then brown them. He caught on quickly, but he had some trouble multitasking and the gluten-free pasta ended up just a bit overcooked.

The next couple hours flew by as they packaged up the food and stored it in the freezer. Edward did most of the talking, and at first it was just questions about celiac disease. She answered as many of them as she could, but she wasn't an expert. She just knew the basics of the disease from work.

Soon, though, Edward branched off. He asked her about student teaching, and Bella was surprised that he even knew about it.

"I really admire that," he told her, carefully layering a lasagna. "I think I would go crazy if I had to deal with kids all day."

She smiled, because she honestly couldn't picture that at all. "It's definitely not for everyone."

He looked up from the lasagna, momentarily stunning her with those sparkling green eyes. "I bet you're awesome at it. You've always been good with kids."

She rolled her eyes, but was secretly pleased he noticed. She babysat all through high school, including his young cousin, Nessie.

"God, it's hot in here," he complained. Edward opened the oven up and placed the lasagna inside. He peeled his t-shirt off and Bella's insides froze – clenched – until she realized he had a wifebeater on underneath it. _Thank God_.

"Okay," she cleared her throat. "Last dish. Chicken parm."

Edward smirked and brushed by her, his hip sliding against her side. "Actually, this is a special part of the lesson. I am now the teacher."

Bella's heart did a funny little flip flop and she waited nervously for him to explain.

He plucked the white chef hat off her head and placed it on his. It was at a funny angle, and impulsively Bella stood on tip toe to fix it. That left her face just mere inches from his, and Edward paused, their eyes locking. Her mouth went dry and Bella hastily straightened the hat, then pulled away.

"Thanks," he said softly.

Bella nodded but couldn't speak.

"Okay," he clapped his hands. "Still a chicken dish, but much more special than chicken parm. We are going to make Chicken a la Cullen."

Bella laughed out loud and Edward looked at her like he was offended, but he didn't manage to hide the small smile on his lips. He began rummaging through his cabinets and pulling out different spices and wine.

"Edward!" she exclaimed, recognizing the ingredients. "Is this just chicken marsala?

He turned his face away but began laughing. Bella smacked his arm and he hip checked her.

"I thought it was going to be something really good," she grumbled.

"My chicken marsala is the best out there, Bella. Trust me," he replied cockily. "You'll see."

She did have to admit that his marsala was really good, good enough that she even accepted a container of it to take home. She helped him clean up the kitchen even though he said it wasn't necessary.

"Thanks for doing this on your day off," Edward said, punching a few buttons on the dishwasher. "I know it was probably the last thing you wanted to do."

"I had fun," she replied honestly. "Plus, look, I get free food out of it."

Edward laughed. "Are you going to Alice's? Do you want to drive over together?"

She hesitated, knowing that Emmett would definitely not like that. But then she could just go home with him and pick her car up early on Monday. That wouldn't be a problem.

"Oh, come onnnn," Edward teased. "I'm supposed to stop on the way and get the alcohol, anyway. I don't know what you ladies drink."

"Can't have that now, can we?" Bella laughed. Edward excused himself to change, because he turned out to be a rather messy chef. She pulled out her phone and called Emmett, feeling nervous. He didn't answer and it went to voicemail, and for some reason Bella was oddly relieved. She left him a brief message letting him know what was going on, and telling him she would see him at Alice's.

* * *

Emmett was in a shitty mood. He was tired and hungover from drinking with his teammates. They had been giving him a lot of crap for his lack of quality time recently, so he finally gave in and went out. He regretted it from the moment he left his house.

Bella was working but she'd be home by ten thirty. He wanted to just stay at home and hang out, waiting for her, but she urged him to go out. He would have had a better time and woken up feeling a hell of a lot better with her, because it was all or nothing with those guys, and as a result he didn't get home until almost four o'clock in the morning. Practice was at eight and the Coach reamed him out for his lackluster performance.

By the time he got home from practice, Bella was nowhere to be found. When Emmett realized today was the day she was teaching Edward how to cook, his mood became even fouler. He showered and parked it on the couch, nursing his bad mood with terrible reality television and a beer.

He felt like a girl, checking his phone every five minutes in case Bella texted him. She didn't, of course, and that made him feel like an even bigger douche bag. When she asked him if she could go help out Edward – well, she didn't really _ask,_ she just said she was – he should have said no. He should have told her it wasn't okay.

Seriously, though, how could he say that and not sound like a giant asshole? He knew Bella and she would immediately come to the conclusion that he didn't trust her. Emmett definitely didn't trust Edward, but did he truly not trust Bella?

He took a long drink from his beer, which was actually just making him feel worse. He trusted Bella. He did. She would never intentionally hurt him – it just wasn't in her to do that. But she loved Edward for a long time, and Emmett knew as well as anyone how hard it was to shake those feelings. He tried to distance himself from Bella and it never quite worked.

Emmett was generally an optimistic guy. He prided himself on looking for the good in people. Maybe it was his hangover, maybe it was the lack of sleep…but he suddenly had very little hope that Bella would be successful in the places that he hadn't been. Bella spending time with Edward would lead only to heartbreak. He was selfish enough to hope that it wasn't his heart that would be broken.

He took a break from the couch to change into jeans and a t-shirt. Alice would give him a piece of her mind if he didn't make an effort to look decent. He was gone for maybe two minutes, and when he made it back to the living room his phone was lit up with a message.

Emmett speed dialed his voicemail and sat down on the couch, listening to Bella's message. She was riding to Alice's with Edward. Well, that was fucking great. He was going to walk in and see Bella holding his goddamn hand, too.

He covered his eyes for a moment, a dull ache beginning to throb behind them. He grabbed his jacket and left for Jasper's. He wanted this day over. He would get Bella and get the hell out of there.

* * *

If Jasper was surprised when he opened the door to find both her and Edward, he didn't let it show. His eyes flickered between the two of them and then he stepped aside to let them in.

"Alice is making shepherd's pie," he announced.

Bella gave him a quick smile, all too aware that he was studying her, and scurried for the kitchen. She heard the low timbre of Jasper's voice but couldn't make out what he was saying to Edward.

"Oh, hey!" Alice smiled, looking over her shoulder. "You're early today."

Bella pulled her hoodie off and tossed it on the chair, buying a few precious seconds of time. Rip the band aid off? Or do it slowly?

"Yeah, I was actually with Edward. He asked me to show him some gluten-free recipes, so then we just drove over together," Bella blurted out, trying to make it sound casual. Rip that sucker right off.

Alice didn't say anything for a moment. She kept mashing the potatoes, a little wrinkle appearing on her forehead as she thought.

Bella sighed and sat down. "Look, Alice, I know you don't approve of me hanging out with Edward. But I'm with Emmett. If anything, if I am honestly not over Edward like you think, then this will just help me get over him."

"I guess I just don't understand it," Alice shrugged, her voice a little sad. "I mean, why jeopardize something amazing with Emmett for something that you never had before or really even wanted?"

"I do want to be Edward's friend," Bella protested.

"You always wanted to be more than his friend," Alice corrected. Bella opened her mouth to say something else, but Alice shook her head. "Let's just forget about it, Bella. I'm happy that you're friends with Edward, I really am."

Her words and her voice sounded sincere, but Alice's claim left a heavy knot in the pit of Bella's stomach. She forced a smile and began to make the salad.

Just a few minutes later the front door opened and they heard Emmett's voice. Bella wiped her hands off and met him in the hallway.

"Hey," she said, her arms going up for a hug.

Emmett grabbed her arm and shook his head. "I don't feel so good. I need to grab a water."

Feeling snubbed and hurt, Bella watched him enter the kitchen. She heard Alice begin to coo over him, and she blinked away her sudden tears. She was so emotional lately; she hated it.

Bella stepped back into the kitchen. Emmett was slouching in a chair while Alice leaned against the table, one hand on his forehead.

"You don't have a fever," she said mildly. "Are you okay?"

Bella felt s stab of envy. She filled a glass with water and ice and handed it to him. He lifted his head and looked at her, so melancholy, and she felt her heart break a little.

"Do you want to go home?" she asked, her heart in her throat. She had an irrational fear that he would suddenly reject her.

"Not yet," he sighed. Emmett reached out and took her hand, pulling her onto his lap. Immediately relieved, and flooded with more emotions, Bella hugged him tightly. "After you eat we'll go."

"It's okay," Bella shrugged. "I can make a sandwich at home or something. Do you want some soup?"

"Really, it's fine," Emmett shook his head. "I'm just tired."

Edward walked into the room with two empty beer bottles. He opened the fridge and grabbed two more, one for him and one for Jasper. He stopped when he saw Emmett's expression. "Dude, you okay? You look like shit."

Emmett grunted. Bella felt his entire body stiffen underneath her.

Edward nodded towards Bella. "She's a phenomenal cook. Ask her to make you soup or something."

With those parting words, Edward left the room. Bella looked at Emmett, shocked at the very visible anger on his face.

"I need to go to the bathroom," he muttered, gently but firmly pushing her off him.

Bella watched him stalk out of the kitchen. Alice didn't say anything, but she didn't have to. The atmosphere was heavy with unspoken words. Eager to escape the kitchen but dreading a confrontation with Emmett, Bella followed him to the bathroom.

She knocked on the door. "Emmett? It's me. Let me in."

"I'm taking a leak," he called back, his voice irritated.

She turned the doorknob and it opened. Emmett was standing in front of the sink, his hands braced on either side, staring into the mirror.

"What's wrong?" she asked, trying to keep the panic out of her voice. He was mad at her. She knew it, he knew it, and Alice knew it. "Are you really sick?"

He shook his head. "I'm hungover and I feel like shit. Let's just eat and go, okay?"

"You're mad at me," she whispered. Shame burned in her chest, and she suddenly felt all of the guilt that she had been trying so hard to suppress.

"Let's not do this now," Emmett pleaded. "Come on. Do you want to just go home?"

"I'm sorry," Bella mumbled. "I'm really sorry. I'm just – I don't know. I'm stupid. I won't talk to him anymore if you don't want me to."

He looked at her quickly, and Bella knew that was what he really wanted. He would be happy if she never talked to Edward again. She stupidly offered, and now she hoped he didn't make her promise that – because she doubted it was a promise she could keep. She was just digging herself deeper and deeper.

"It's fine," he managed to say. Emmett moved to go past her but Bella grabbed his arm.

"Wait," she pleaded. "I don't want you to be mad."

"Bella, I don't want to do this right now," he said brusquely. He removed her hand from his arm. "Just let it go."

Regret burned her heart, and the fire in her chest was so painful it brought tears to her eyes. Alice was right. She was stupid and she should have just ignored Edward. An involuntary cry left her throat and Emmett looked at her, his eyes dark but round.

"Don't cry," he said gruffly. "Stop."

"I'm fine," she choked out, waving her hand. "Go ahead. I just need a minute."

He stared at her, watching as she turned away and tried to hide the big fat tears rolling down her cheeks. Before he could stop himself, Emmett pulled her into a tight hug. Bella burrowed her face into his chest and tried to stop crying, because she knew he hated it.

"I hate that you can do this to me," he whispered, his voice miserable.

"Do what?"

"You make me feel defenseless," Emmett murmured. He kissed the side of her forehead, and Bella looked up at him. Her eyes, so big and vulnerable, twisted up his heart.

Bella leaned forward to kiss him, and he reluctantly responded. He just wanted to go home. It was easier when it was just the two of them.

Bella's grip on his neck tightened and her lips became more aggressive.

"What are you – "

She cut him off, trying to show him how she felt; she wanted him to be happy. Emmett tried to say something else but she kissed him harder, her hands sliding over his torso.

He finally broke apart from her, breathing heavy, and Bella took the opportunity to reach down and unzip his jeans.

"Bella," he hissed. "We can't do that here."

She knew it was a little crazy, and a lot not like her, but the panicked desperation inside of her needed his touch. She needed him, and she needed him now.

"Bella," he held out, trying to get her to stop, but then her hand slipped inside of his pants. Bella squeezed him and he moaned quietly.

He tried one more time to stop her, but Bella brushed aside his hand and he finally gave up. She couldn't really get her hand inside of his pants because they were two tight, so Emmett pulled her hand out and shoved his jeans down.

"Turn around," he said breathlessly. He was shocked at Bella's forwardness, but if they were going to do it, they were going to do it right.

Bella turned so her back was to his chest and watched him in the mirror. Emmett stared back, his eyes never leaving hers, even when he reached around her and unbuttoned her jeans. Her heart was racing and she couldn't get enough air to fill her lungs, but it didn't matter because in the next second her jeans and panties were down to her knees and Emmett was pressed against her.

He was hard and ready, and she was more than ready for him. She placed on hand flat on the wall to steady herself, and both of Emmett's hands grabbed low on her waist.

He pushed inside her with a soft grunt, and once he knew she was okay he adopted a quick, shallow pace. Bella knew he wasn't going to last long, but neither was she. She looked at him in the mirror, memorizing the look of intense concentration on his face, spurring her on toward her own orgasm. She liked watching him.

"Bella," he mumbled. "Oh, God…"

He held her tightly as he came, his arms wrapped around her stomach to hold her back against him. Bella shuddered through her climax, upset when he bent to kiss the back of her neck and avoided eye contact.

They stayed locked in that position for another few seconds, then Emmett pulled out of her. He leaned down to pull up her underwear and then her jeans, even buttoning them for her. Her legs felt like jell-o.

"Can we go home now?" she asked tiredly. She was spent, both physically and emotionally.

He kissed the side of her head. "Yeah. Let's go home."

They made their excuses to Alice and Jasper, who didn't question them because of how crappy Emmett looked. She drove his car home and they didn't speak another word about their fight or Edward.

They took turns showering and crawled into bed. Emmett put the television on and pulled Bella against his chest, but he didn't speak much. She knew whatever happened between them wasn't over, but she didn't want to bring it up again.

Instead, she snuggled against him and tried to forget about everything.

Hours later, while Bella was sleeping peacefully, Emmett was still trying to forget about everything.

* * *

let us prepare for upcoming angst.

i am participating in the fandom gives back again this year. if you win me - don't worry, i'm cheap lol - you can get whatever kind of outtake from TORN or IYCRMM you'd like. i'm doing one auction-style and one set price. see their site for deets.

thank you to the usual suspects - siouxchef and prereaders (now including my twilight counsel bff, dinx219...go check out her story).

LUNA


	9. The Birthday Blues

Bella hadn't slept over at his house in four days.

Every time he thought of their bathroom quickie, Emmett felt sick. He could barely look at Bella the next day, and had left for practice as early as possible. His stomach churned with shame and regret for hours.

Bella deserved more than a mindless fuck in their friends' bathroom. When they came together, it was beautiful and more wonderful than he ever hoped for. It was from a place of love, not from the anger and jealousy that drove them to that miserable union. That wasn't how it was supposed to be with her. She was better than that.

Emmett thought about going over to her apartment a million times, but never acted on the impulse. There was suddenly a big gaping hole between them, and the distance felt terrible. What made it even worse was that the entire situation was his fault.

_He_ pulled away. _He _couldn't look her in the eye. She reached out to him twice, and both times he shot her down; once he said he was too tired and the second time he blatantly lied, telling her he was sick.

Emmett stared at his television glumly. He showered, but only because Bella sent him a text asking what he was doing. He had a sneaking suspicion – no - _hope_, that she would stop by and surprise him.

He needed to man up. He wasn't usually one for sulking, but that was definitely what he was doing. If his grandmother were still alive, she would have slapped him upside his head by now. Besides, if he was honest with himself, it wasn't even Bella he was upset with. He was angry with himself.

Emmett sighed and picked up his cell phone. He stared at the dark display, contemplating what to do. Avoiding her any longer wasn't an option; it hurt both of them too much, and he simply couldn't be away from her any longer. He flipped opened the cell phone and scrolled to Bella's name.

And then he heard knocking at the front door.

He jumped up and jogged to the door, tossing his phone back onto the couch. It clattered to the floor but he didn't care.

Bella looked tiny and anxious. Her dark eyes looked up at him, fully of uncertainty. She held up a bag. "I brought Chinese."

The thick knot in his chest suddenly loosened and Emmett could breathe again. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her, picking her clear off the floor. The bag hit the floor with a heavy thud and Bella started crying.

"I'm sorry," she gasped against his throat.

Emmett squeezed her tightly and turned around, kicking the door shut. He just held her for a moment, both of their chests heaving, bodies taut with emotion. Finally he slid her down, holding onto her even after her feet touched the floor.

"You didn't do anything," he said forcefully. "I'm – I'm sorry. My head hasn't been on right lately."

"No, I shouldn't have gone to Edward's," Bella wailed. "I'm sorry. It was stupid. _I_ am stupid. I won't – "

"Stop," Emmett pleaded. "Stop it, Bella. You didn't do anything wrong. You're allowed to have friends. I just – " He pulled back to look at her, feeling weak and vulnerable and exposed. He didn't want to admit how he felt out loud, but she needed to know. "I know how much you liked him. I'm terrified that one day he'll realize how amazing you are and change his mind."

"It wouldn't matter even if he did," Bella promised, clutching his arm.

Her words twisted the knife in his heart a little deeper. He wanted to believe her. He _needed_ to believe her, because the rest of his life couldn't be spent in the dark, painful abyss that was the past four days. He needed Bella in his life.

"I'm sorry about the bathroom," he mumbled, his cheeks turning pink. If they were going to do this, they needed to do it right, and he had to get everything out.

At his words, Bella blushed and looked away. "Why? What do you mean? I wanted it."

He shook his head. Emmett cupped her face, holding her still so he could drink in her beauty. His heart clenched again, painfully, and he brushed his lips against hers. "That wasn't us. I'll show you how it's supposed to be."

And he did. Emmett locked the door and they slowly made their way to his bedroom. Every few feet they would stop and Emmett sandwiched her against the wall, pressing soft, warm kisses to her throat. Bella felt heavy and drugged from his kisses, and clung to his shoulders.

"Please…" she murmured.

The hallway was dark and his bedroom even darker, but they didn't need lights. His hands knew the curves of Bella's body well enough that he could love her in the dark.

She stretched out on his sheets and Emmett continued his administrations, pausing only to remove a layer of her clothing. Bella pushed back against him, her greedy hands running over his skin, trying to break his willpower.

Tonight, though, it was unshakable. Determined to make up for the last time they were together, Emmett worshipped Bella slowly. Excruciatingly slowly.

By the time he pulled her panties down her legs, Bella's breathing was ragged and broken. Emmett ran a hand up her leg, along her inner thigh, and she parted her legs for him. The darkness made her bolder, and he liked that.

His lips followed the trail his hand took, placing kisses along her heated skin. Her thighs tensed when his mouth's destination became apparent, but she didn't object.

His fingers tasted her wetness first. After he inhaled her distinct scent, Emmett lowered his head and allowed his mouth to take over. Bella out a sharp cry and her thighs slammed shut around his heads.

"It's okay," he said soothingly, pulling back slightly. "Relax, Bella. Please."

He could hear her breathing, harsh and fast, and the tension in her muscles was great. She took a deep breath and slowly unclenched her legs but her muscles remained rigid. He continued placing kisses here and there, enjoying the way Bella's body quivered under his touch.

When he opened his mouth on the throbbing juncture between her thighs, Bella moaned and arched against him. He couldn't see her, but he felt the sheets tighten and knew she fisted them in her hands, just like she always did when she was close.

"Please," she said, her voice high and needy. "I don't want to – I want you – "

"I've barely touched you," he whispered, making sure his hot breath caressed her skin. Bella shifted underneath him and let out a little sigh. "Tell me what you want. I don't know unless you tell me."

"You do know," she insisted, still squirming.

He smiled, because he did know. He gave her one more languid lick, making plans to thoroughly enjoy Bella like this at a later date. He kneeled on the bed and pulled his shirt off, then shoved down his sweatpants.

He could just make out Bella's form in the dark, and watched her sit up. He kicked off his pants and met her halfway, their bodies crashing together. Bella clawed at him, trying to get him closer, and then they fell back onto the bed. It felt so good to just rub against each other, to prolong the excitement, but the fire between them burned too hot.

"Come _on_," Bella half groaned.

Emmett obliged, pushing into her and loving the way her legs locked around his waist. Her mouth found his jaw and he grunted. This was her payback. Her hot little mouth kissed everything it could reach, lingering on his earlobe. She knew what that did to him.

The stress of the week made the sweetness of their reunion that much greater, and it was over far too soon. Emmett couldn't even be embarrassed by the shortness of their coupling, because the evidence of Bella's pleasure was in the scratches and bruises on his skin. She definitely wasn't complaining.

He slumped back onto his bed and Bella immediately followed him, curling up with her head on his chest. She sighed happily and her fingers played with his chest hair. He covered her hand with his and laced their fingers together.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked, wishing the light was on so he could see her all sleepy and satisfied.

"Coming over here?" she guessed.

He laughed. "Seth is coming over for dinner. Would you join us?"

"Yes," Bella said, and he could feel her smile against his skin. "Do you want me to pick anything up after work?"

"No, I have it all. Seth likes tacos. His record is fourteen."

Bella sat up to look at him in the dark. He could imagine her outraged expression and he smiled. "Emmett! You can't let a kid eat fourteen tacos….he'll get sick!"

"Oh, please. He'll be fine. He's just trying to beat my record."

"Oh, God. And what is your record?" Bella asked, her voice filled with trepidation.

"Twenty four hard shell tacos," Emmett boasted. "And I never got sick."

"Yeah, well, you're a huge monster. He's a skinny little thing," Bella rolled her eyes, even though he couldn't see her.

"Mmmm, and you love my huge monster, don't you?" he asked, his voice thick with innuendo.

Bella rolled her eyes again and felt her cheeks blush. "Shut up, Emmett."

He laughed and rolled her onto her back. "Tell me how much you love my huge monster."

"Shut up!" she laughed. His hands skimmed up her sides and Bella knew – she just _knew_ – that he was going to start tickling her. Instead of trying to get away, she simply directed her attention to a very specific part of Emmett's anatomy, and he immediately stilled.

"I love your huge monster a lot," she whispered, grinning.

* * *

"Do you like peppers?" Bella asked, holding up a green bell pepper.

Seth looked at it, squinty-eyed, and shook his head. "Nah. I only like meat and cheese on my tacos."

"Got the cheese." Emmett held up a package of shredded cheese as he approached and tossed it into the cart.

When Emmett told her that he had all the ingredients, he actually meant he had ground beef and taco shells. When she realized he didn't even have taco seasoning, she told him to stop at the grocery store on his way to get Seth. Somehow she got suckered into coming.

"Is that everything?" Emmett asked.

Bella tossed in the pepper. "Yup.''

"So, Bella, do you got any friends?" Seth asked. He gave her his full attention.

"Have," Emmett corrected absently. "Do you _have_ any friends."

"I have friends," Bella answered him, a little mystified by the question. "Why?"

"You know, for me. So we can all go on a double date," Seth said earnestly.

Emmett burst into laughter and Seth immediately turned on him, scowling. "Shut up, Emmett!"

Emmett slung an arm around his shoulder, ignoring Seth when he tried to shake it off. "I think Bella's friends might be a little too old for you. What about that girl, Leah?"

Seth ducked out from under Emmett's arm and gave him a dirty look. "I don't even know who you're talking about."

Bella might have believed him if his cheeks didn't turn pink.

"So you go around protecting all the girls on your block?" Emmett asked casually, unloading the groceries onto the checkout counter.

"I'm gonna kill Quil," Seth mumbled.

Emmett laughed but didn't question him any further. He took out his wallet and stuffed a few bills into his pocket, then paid with his credit card.

"I'm gonna beat your record tonight," Seth said seriously, talking to Emmett but watching the young female cashier. He finally spared Emmett a glance. "You better have enough taco shells. Do you? Because I would have won last time, but you ran out. You did that on purpose."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay."

Seth continued chatting the entire way out. Bella liked to watch him and Emmett interact. It was cute, really. Emmett pestered him to the point of frustration, but Seth was good-natured and gave it right back.

They walked out of the grocery store and Emmett told them to wait for a minute. He walked over to an elderly man sitting on the curb. His face was dirty, as was his clothing, and he was clearly homeless.

"What's he doing?" Seth asked her.

"I don't know," Bella replied honestly.

She watched a smile spread across the man's face, and he laughed. His laughter sounded ancient and rusty, and she wondered what Emmett said to him, and how long it had been since he laughed. Emmett stood up and dug into his pocket. Bella saw a quick flash of green as he handed the folded bills to the man, then patted him on the back.

Seth was quiet until they were out of earshot, even though Bella could tell he was dying to ask questions.

"Emmett, did you give him money?" he asked. Emmett put his arm back over Seth's shoulder and steered him toward the car, but Seth looked back over his shoulder at the man. "Why did you do that for? Jane says you shouldn't do that because they spend it all on drugs and whiskey."

Jane was Seth's foster mother.

"I see him there all the time," Emmett shrugged. "His name is Joey. He seems like a pretty nice guy, and he might just need a hand. I try not to judge people by how they look."

"So you think he's not gonna go spend that on booze?" Seth asked skeptically.

Emmett shrugged again. "He might. But maybe he won't. Maybe he's hungry and it'll get him something good to eat."

Seth considered this and seemed satisfied. Bella remained silent, secretly in awe of Emmett once again. She felt ashamed that she had avoided the man's eyes when they entered the supermarket. She ignored Joey because his homelessness made her uncomfortable. Emmett met it head on and tried to make his situation better.

She was quiet during the car ride home, still contemplating Emmett and the never ending ways in which she was learning from him. She was happy that he was Seth's Big Brother, because Seth would undoubtedly grow into a better man because of it.

"You okay?" Emmett asked as they pulled into his driveway. "You've been kind of quiet."

"I'm okay," Bella assured him. "Just tired."

He smirked and raised an eyebrow, and Bella laughed. "Didn't you sleep last night?"

"Oh, _gross_," Seth muttered. He leaned forward and grabbed the keys from Emmett before jumping out of the car.

"Something kept me up most of the night," Bella teased.

Emmett laughed and gave her a sound kiss. "There's a party coming up. Sort of a fake high school reunion. Come with me?"

"A fake high school reunion?"

"It's not official, and it's only the people we liked," he laughed. "One of my old friends put it together. I just got an email."

"Okay," she agreed. They kissed again, but Bella pulled away before it became too heated. She didn't want Seth to see anything too risqué. "What are we doing for your birthday?"

"Alice wants to go out," he rolled his eyes. "I told her no clubs, only bars."

"Oh, God," Bella groaned. "She's going to make me dress up."

Emmett's eyes lit up. "I want a short skirt and some heels."

She groaned louder and he laughed, pulling her in for another quick kiss. "Come on, we can't leave him in there alone. He might find my porn stash."

Bella resisted the urge to pull him into the backseat for some quality time. Instead, she went inside and became the referee for the taco showdown. Emmett, displaying a surprising amount of restraint and maturity, only ate twelve.

Seth, clearly a rookie, downed eighteen. Then he puked and Emmett, losing the maturity he had previously displayed, laughed hysterically.

It was an awesome night.

* * *

"Stop pulling on it," Alice ordered, slapping Bella's hand away from her denim miniskirt.

"It's too short!" Bella complained. She shifted uncomfortably in her heels. "Everyone's going to see everything."

Alice giggled. "Only Emmett."

"Yeah, well, not with the dress being this short!" she retorted.

Alice and Jasper joined them at Emmett's house to pregame. Plus, Bella needed help getting ready – or at least Alice thought so. Truthfully, Alice's presence just guaranteed that Bella would be clad in Emmett's requested skirt and heels.

She was excited to go out. Bella had crashed at Emmett's the night before, and when they woke up he had been acting kind of funny. He seemed somewhat distant again, but said he just didn't sleep well. He did have dark circles under his eyes. She hoped the night out would revive him and restore his good spirits.

"You ladies almost ready?" Jasper asked, knocking on the open bedroom door.

"Almost!" Alice chirped. "Can you make me a cranberry vodka?"

"Bella? Would you like anything?"

Bella gave Jasper a smile but shook her head. "Oh, wait – there's something in my bag called Party Smart. Can you get that for me? It's in the kitchen."

"What's that?" Alice asked.

"It's an herbal supplement you take before you drink and it's supposed to stop you from getting a hangover. Everyone at my store loves it," Bella said sheepishly. "I'm going to try it."

Jasper rolled his eyes, doubtful that anything could ward off the hangover they were all sure to have tomorrow morning. Alice blew him a raspberry and he smiled before heading back to the kitchen. He found Emmett pouring shots of tequila.

"No tequila for me," Jasper shook his head.

Emmett handed him the shot. "Don't be a pussy."

They knocked back the shot together and Jasper grimaced from the burn. "That shit is disgusting."

Emmett shrugged. "Yeah."

Jasper eyed him curiously. Something was definitely off. He studied Emmett as he mixed Alice's drink. Bella's purse was sitting on the kitchen counter. Finished with Alice's drink, he went over to Bella's bag to find her herbal drugs.

"What are you doing?" Emmett said suspiciously. He grabbed for Bella's bag and it slipped out of Jasper's hands, hitting the ground and spilling open.

"Chill out," Jasper frowned. "Bella asked me to get something."

They both crouched down to pick up the contents of her bag. Cosmetics, hand sanitizer, chapstick, and tissues were strewn about the floor. There was also a 5x7 card. The front was stained and dark, but Jasper felt a flicker of recognition as he looked at it.

"Dude! Is that from middle school?" he asked, picking it up.

"I don't know. What is it?" Emmett asked, leaning over to look at it.

Jasper opened the card and a dislodged photo fluttered to the floor. Emmett picked it up and turned it over. He heard the whoosh of breath leave Emmett's lungs. He dropped the photo and stood up, his hand rubbing his forehead.

"What is it?" Jasper asked, scrambling to pick up the offending photo. He turned it over and saw Edward beaming at him. Bella beamed at Edward, clearly head over heels for him. They were young in the photo, and he guessed it was the 8th grade formal.

"What the fuck," Emmett mumbled. He sank into a chair and stared into his empty glass.

"Why is she carrying this around?" Jasper asked.

"How the fuck would I know?" Emmett snapped.

Jasper raised an eyebrow at the tone but didn't say anything. He shoved everything back into Bella's bag and sat down across from Emmett. He poured them another round of shots. "You okay?"

"Things have been great lately. Even better than before. But…" Emmett trailed off. He shook his head.

Jasper waited.

"Bella talks in her sleep a lot. Last night she kept saying his name. Over and over. I couldn't stand it. I couldn't even stay in the same room as her," he said, his voice anguished. "I know it's not her fault and I shouldn't be upset with her but…I guess I can't help it. And now the picture? I thought…I don't know."

"She talks in her sleep all the time, doesn't she?"

Emmett shrugged.

"She does," Jasper said firmly. That was common knowledge. "Who else does she talk about?"

"A lot of people," Emmett admitted grudgingly.

"So I wouldn't worry too much about that," Jasper replied mildly. "I know it sucks. I mean, if I had to listen to Alice…I don't know if I could. But you can't dwell on it."

"And the picture?" Emmett asked. "Just let that go, too? It means nothing?"

Jasper opened his mouth to respond but Alice beat him to it, skidding to a stop inside the kitchen. She wore a sparkly black dress made out of stretchy material. "Okay! We're ready. Mr. McCarty, I would like to introduce you to your escort for the night, Miss – "

Bella ruined her introduction by walking into the kitchen and ignoring Alice. Alice began protesting but Jasper pulled her onto his lap, more interested watching in the dynamic between Emmett and Bella.

Bella approached Emmett shyly, and that did put a small smile on his face. His eyes lingered on her spiked heels, then traveled up her naked legs. Her black shirt showed a fair amount of cleavage.

Emmett waited a beat too long, and his eyes were a shade too sad, but he smiled and told her how beautiful she looked. Someone less observant than Jasper wouldn't notice the glimmer of worry – of fear? – in Bella's eyes. She knew something was wrong with Emmett.

"Let's go," Emmett said, standing up. He took Bella's hand and kissed it.

The drive to the bar was fairly quiet. Alice put on the Spice Girls, which she burned onto a CD especially for Emmett's birthday. He laughed and nodded his head but didn't do his usual Scary Spice impersonation. Alice looked to Jasper, concerned. He kept glancing in the rear view mirror, watching Bella and Emmett.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked Emmett, smoothing back his hair.

"I'm fine," he nodded. "Just tired."

"Are you…are you mad at me?" she asked quietly.

Emmett looked at her, all done up and uncomfortable just to make him happy. He couldn't be angry at her, especially when she hadn't done anything wrong. He didn't want to be the jealous boyfriend who wouldn't let his girl hang out with anyone. He didn't want to tell her that she couldn't be friends with Edward and that he hated seeing that goddamn picture.

"No," he said just as quietly. "Just not feeling that great."

"Do you want to go home? I don't mind," she said, putting the back of her hand to his forehead. He knew he didn't have a fever. His body wasn't sick, just his heart.

"No, let's just go and have fun," he said, forcing a smile.

Bella leaned against him, holding his hand and wishing she could cheer him up.

Emmett's bad mood continued, even after they got to the bar. Bella and Alice danced together and with Jasper. Bella asked Emmett to dance – which he knew was a huge deal, because she hated dancing – but he refused.

Jasper kept buying him drinks, probably hoping that the more alcohol he consumed, the less of a dick he would be. If anything, that plan backfired. His mood worsened as he sat and watched the girls have fun.

Edward came directly from work, looking stressed out and tired. He smiled when he saw Emmett, though, and made a stop at the bar before coming to their table. He brought three glasses half-filled with brown liquor.

"Happy Birthday!" Edward cheered. "I got special birthday shots."

"What is it?" Emmett asked warily, looking at the glasses. "That's not a shot. That's a drink."

Edward handed one to Jasper and then to Emmett, before raising his glass to him. "It's called a Four Horsemen. Just shut up and take it."

"Happy Birthday, Emmett," Jasper toasted. Edward echoed his sentiments and they knocked back their shots.

"Jesus Christ," Emmett wheezed. He picked up his beer and chugged. "That was disgusting."

They bullshitted for a little while, and Emmett found himself reflecting on his friendship with Edward. He liked him, always had. He was a good guy. He just wasn't right for Bella.

Emmett hated feeling so conflicted. He loved Edward like a brother, but the past few months he had been pulling away from him because of Bella. He didn't want to do anything to jeopardize his relationship with her, but as a result his friendship with Edward was suffering.

Still, Edward deserved some of his anger, too. He never glanced twice at Bella until after St. Patrick's Day. Even if he was suddenly feeling things for her… Even if he was _madly in love_ with Bella, he knew how Emmett felt. He had always known how Emmett felt about Bella.

He excused himself and went to the bathroom. He needed to shake it off. Just let it go.

He trusted Bella. She said she was over Edward, and that was that. Emmett splashed cold water on his face and rolled his neck. He wasn't sure if he could salvage the rest of the night. Maybe dance with Bella a little, and head back home.

He left the bathroom and battled his way through the bar, which was hopping. Their table was empty. He sat back down and looked around, trying to spot his friends. He didn't see them, so he ordered another beer and just waited.

Within a minute Jasper was back. "Sorry. We were getting another round of shots. Feeling any better? You look better."

Emmett grimaced. "Yeah, sorry I've been such a bitch."

Jasper laughed and took a pull of his beer. "I'm used to it by now."

Emmett rolled his eyes and glanced around the bar, looking for Bella. He spotted her by the bar, talking to Edward. His gut tightened as he watched them. It was as if the rest of the bar faded away. The roar of the music and people laughing and shouting dimmed, and the light seemed to focus directly on Bella.

She put her hand on Edward's arm and leaned up onto her tip toes to tell him something. Edward inclined his head to listen and then laughed at whatever she said. Bella nodded her head and laughed.

Their closeness wasn't what bothered him. Even Bella, touching Edward, wasn't what killed him.

The dagger to the heart was how she looked at him, her cheeks flushed and her eyes dancing with happiness. She looked at Edward like he was the only other person in the world, and it twisted Emmett's insides so painfully that he couldn't breathe.

He must have made some sort of noise, because Jasper looked at him and then turned around to follow his line of vision. He saw Bella and Edward laughing, the intimate touch, and the obvious affection.

"Emmett…." He didn't know what to say.

Emmett shoved his beer away. His stomach was churning and he needed air. He needed to get away. "I'm going home."

"Are you going to get Bella?" Jasper asked, standing up, alarmed.

"No," Emmett shook his head. He stared at Bella, a storm of emotions brewing inside of him. "Look at her, Jasper. Look at her and tell me she doesn't love him."

"Emmett, we don't know that. We can't know that." Jasper hated Emmett's sad, resigned voice. It was like he already gave up on Bella.

"I do!" he practically shouted. "I know Bella. I _know_ her. And that right there is what's going to kill me. I can't do this. I just can't. Just take care of her tonight. I need to go and just be alone."

Emmett turned around and Alice was right there, crestfallen, tears shining in her eyes. He couldn't take her pity right now, either, and brushed passed her.

Respecting his wishes, no one followed him. Emmett went home and opened up a six pack. He spent the rest of his birthday on the couch, getting drunk and watching mindless television.

Bella never came home.

He had never felt so empty and alone.

* * *

i hate emo emmett...he makes me so sad :(

teams?

also, i am participating in the FGB! TORN has an outtake up for grabs, anything you want...or you can save it for an alternate ending in case your team doesn't win bella ;) link is on my profile page. there's also an original one-shot up for auction.

hope you guys are doing well!

LUNA


	10. Stepping Aside

Bella had been getting Emmett another beer from the bar when Alice marched up to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her away. Edward was in the bathroom.

"I need to wait for his drink," Bella protested.

"Emmett left," Alice announced flatly.

Bella didn't like her tone of voice, or the way she was leading her through the bar like a child. She twisted free of Alice's grasp and demanded to know what was going on.

"He saw you with Edward," Alice seethed, barely controlling the anger in her voice.

"Saw me with Edward?" Bella repeated. "What, at the bar?"

Alice nodded and turned around to keep walking, but this time Bella grabbed her arm. "Edward and I were talking about Emmett. I asked Edward if there was a way to cheer him up, since he's been so down the past few days. I didn't do anything wrong."

Alice's bitch face wavered, and a flash of something else – maybe guilt – flickered across it. "Well, it doesn't even matter. He's gone."

Someone bumped into Bella and shoved her against Alice. She opened her mouth to reply, but Jasper appeared behind Alice and nodded to the door. He held up both of their purses.

"Let's go," Bella growled, pushing Alice to Jasper. She didn't want to have this conversation in such a public place, anyway.

The night was cool, and it was a welcome change to the oppressive heat of the club. They walked in silence to Jasper's truck.

"How did Emmett get home?" Bella finally asked, unable to contain the questions any longer.

"I don't know," Jasper admitted. "I think he called a cab."

"_I knew_ this was going to happen!" Alice snapped. "I just knew – and now everything is ruined. Now no one will be friends anymore."

Bella slipped into the back-seat, angry at Alice and especially angry at Emmett. He shouldn't have just left her. He should have told her he was upset over something.

She looked up and caught Jasper watching her in the rearview mirror.

"He thinks you're still hung up on Edward," he explained. His voice was soft and mild, not accusatory. Alice tried to say something but he looked at her and she stopped, shook her head and glared out the window.

"Why?" Bella asked, her voice just above a whisper. She hated having this conversation at all, but having it in front of Alice made her feel more vulnerable.

Jasper rubbed the back of his neck. He hadn't even started the car yet. "You talk about Edward in your sleep. And when I was getting your herbal thing earlier, I dropped your bag. We saw the picture."

"What picture?" Alice asked, suddenly interested again.

Bella felt sick. That stupid picture. She forgot to take it out of her bag. She forgot to take _everything_ out of her bag; she had notes and receipts that dated back months.

"So why did he even come out?" Bella asked. "That was all before the bar. I asked him if he wanted to stay home but he said no."

"He was okay until he saw you flirting with Edward at the bar," Alice burst out. "All _flushed_ and _smiling_ and _happy_."

Each word was like a bullet, and Bella caught them right in her heart. Tears burned her eyes and she hated Alice in that moment. Her voice was but a whisper when she finally responded. "I turn pink when I drink. We were smiling because Edward was telling me funny stories about Emmett. And I _was _happy, because it is Emmett's birthday and we were out celebrating with our friends."

"Everyone knows you still have feelings for Edward," Alice said calmly, still staring at out the window. "What was the picture of? Did you finally make it to Edward's bed – "

"_Alice_," Jasper said sharply.

Bella froze in her seat, clutching her handbag so tightly that her fingers went numb. She stared at the back of Alice's head, wondering how her best friend in the entire world could say something so hateful. She _knew_ Bella would never do that.

"I guess the part about celebrating with our friends was wrong," Bella croaked, trying to speak around the lump in her throat. "Because if you were really my friend, you would never even think that of me."

The words had their intended effect, and Alice's shoulders slumped a little. She twisted in her seat to look at Bella, her eyes wide and full of regret. "Bella, I – "

"Save it, Alice," Bella interrupted her. "Jasper, please take me home."

"Are you sure you want to go home?" he asked, his voice concerned. "You can stay with us."

A bubble of hysterical laughter found its way up her throat, but Bella smothered it down. She didn't want to be rude to Jasper; he was only trying to help her. "No, thank you. I want to be alone."

"That's exactly what Emmett said," he replied sadly.

Bella didn't know how to respond to that, so she didn't. She stared out of the window, ignoring Alice when she called her name. Jasper pulled up to her apartment building. Before she could say thank you and bolt, he was out of the car and coming around to her side.

Alice tried to get out, too, but he told her to wait inside. She scowled but he stared at her, and it was like they were having a silent conversation. She sighed, gave Bella one more long, remorseful look, and ducked back into the car.

"Thank you for the ride," Bella said stiffly.

Jasper sighed and held out his arm. "Come on, Bella."

She didn't want to cry again, and she knew that if she spoke the tears would fall. So she took his arm and he walked her up the path.

"Give him a day or two to cool down," he murmured. "You know how much he loves you. He's been stressed out lately."

"I thought we fixed that," she whispered.

"It's not just about you," Jasper replied kindly. "He's always down around his birthday."

"Why?" she asked, curiosity temporarily distracting her from the blinding pain in her chest. Did she ever remember him being sad on his birthday before? Bella wracked her brain. No, he always seemed incredibly drunk and happy.

"His family," Jasper shrugged, and that was that. She could tell by his tone that he wouldn't discuss anything more. She realized suddenly that she knew nearly nothing about Emmett's family. His dad was a mystery he wouldn't talk about, and his mother was never even mentioned.

"You'll be okay?" he asked when they reached the door.

Bella nodded and dug out her keys.

"Listen…" he began awkwardly. "Alice means well. She just doesn't want anyone to get hurt."

"Too late for that," Bella said, her anger spiking again.

Jasper nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I know. Night, Bella."

Bella shut and locked her door. She kicked off her heels and tore off her clothing as she walked to the bathroom. A scalding hot shower washed away the grime of the bar, but not the sorrow that lay heavy in her heart. She wanted to go to Emmett.

She wanted to curl up next to him in bed, but if she went over to his house that wasn't how it would play out. They would have to talk first, and talking hurt. Especially right now.

Bella crawled into her bed, hating the empty space next to her. She was used to Emmett's hulking body sprawled across it, eating up all the extra space.

She felt hollow on the inside, and her stomach felt heavy and sick. She would give him alone time, but tomorrow morning, she was going to his place and they would have it out. After that, they would cuddle and she would ask him to cook dinner. Maybe they could have Seth over again.

Her plans comforted her only marginally, but it was enough for Bella to slip into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

She meant to wake up early and be at Emmett's by nine, because she knew he had practice that afternoon. The pounding on her door that finally woke her up occurred well after nine, closer to ten.

Bella staggered out of bed, appalled at her cotton mouth and general feeling of disgustingness. She pulled a hoodie on and dashed to the front door, hoping it wasn't Alice.

It was Emmett. He looked exactly how she felt, and held in his arms a nondescript brown box. She recognized the pink shorts that peeked out of the top of the box, and her heart began pounding.

"What is that?" she asked, her voice rising in panic. She knew what that was. They were her belongings, the things that were supposed to live at Emmett's house. He was bringing back all her things, and that could only mean one thing.

"Are you serious?" Bella demanded. "We didn't even fight! You just left!"

He sighed and looked at the wall, obviously about to give her the break up speech. She took small satisfaction in the fact that he looked miserable. "Bella, if something doesn't make you happy, it's not worth it."

"But I am happy," she protested. Her sudden, fierce anger was beginning to slip now that she realized he was serious. "_We _are happy. Nothing happened last night, Emmett."

"I know," he said gently. He stepped around her and placed the box down in the foyer. "But I've got to get out of this before it does." He gave her a small, rueful smile. "Don't think my heart could take it."

"It's nice to see you have so much faith in me," Bella replied acidly. "You and Alice both. Edward just needs to look at me the right way and my clothes will come flying off, right?"

He looked pained. "That's not what I meant. I know you wouldn't _do_ anything with him…but it kills me to know that you still have feelings for him. It's not fair for either of us, and it'll only get worse. I don't want to resent my best friend, or you. I love you."

"Obviously not, or you wouldn't be doing this," she snapped. "I don't have feelings for Edward. I think you should all just let me decide what I'm feeling and stay out of it."

"Baby, maybe it's just not clear to you yet," he said softly, reaching out to touch her cheek.

His fingers scorched her skin and Bella resisted the urge to wrench away from him. She was so angry. Her insides boiled with the injustice of his words. She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I know what I want, and it's you," Bella protested. The defeated expression on his face wasn't softening, wasn't cracking. She felt another wave of panic. "Emmett, _please_ don't do this."

He grabbed her, moving so quickly that she didn't realize what was happening until she was crushed against his chest. His arms hugged her tightly and Bella sagged in relief. She returned the hug, feeling almost weak in the knees.

"I love you so much," he whispered in her ear, and his voice cracked.

A cold dread weighed down her heart and the relief slowly disappeared as she realized what was happening. This wasn't a make-up hug; this was good-bye.

"Don't," she whispered tearfully, tightening her hold on him. "Don't do this."

He began to pull away and Bella felt her heart clench. His cheek brushed hers and she felt wetness. Were those her tears or his? She tried to look but Emmett turned away.

"Take care of yourself," he said gruffly, facing the door. "And if you ever need anything…"

Then he was gone.

Shock kept her rooted to the floor.

Her voice didn't work, and she couldn't call after him. And when the front door shut, it was like all the energy in her body was just sapped out of her. Bella stumbled back to her bedroom.

It wasn't until hours later, when the afternoon sunlight was streaming through her windows, did she truly realize what happened.

Then the tears came, and she cried so hard that she began coughing. The coughing turned into heaving, and she had to run to the toilet.

The sense of hopelessness was paralyzing. She wanted to call Alice, but the Alice she wanted to speak to no longer existed. The Alice she loved would have come over with ice cream and they'd watch movies together until they were both all cried out.

The only Alice that she could call would tell her that she deserved this pain.

Bella curled up into a ball in the middle of her bed and wept miserably.

* * *

Jasper let himself into Emmett's house and shut the door behind him. He called Emmett six times and the fucker hadn't even picked up, so he had no qualms about just walking in. It had been two days since his birthday and Jasper was getting worried. He slipped the key back into his pocket.

"Emmett?" he called.

All the lights were off, but the television was on. Emmett was on the couch, out cold, with dozens of beer cans littering the floor in front of him.

Jasper wrinkled his nose in disgust. Poor guy was definitely going to be hurting. "Emmett? Come on, get up."

"Get out," Emmett mumbled, rolling over and covering his eyes.

"Get up," Jasper repeated. He turned the television off and eyed the couch, wondering if he could tip it. Nah, Emmett was too heavy.

Jasper spotted a water bottle on the mantle. He snatched it and promptly poured the contents onto Emmett's face.

"What the fuck!" Emmett shouted, rolling off the bed. He crouched on the floor, glaring at Jasper, but Jasper didn't miss the way he held onto the coffee table.

"Alice made food," Jasper told him, gesturing to the bag he had placed on the table. "Take a shower. Then you're going to eat and we're going for a run."

Emmett pulled himself to his feet and Jasper mentally cancelled their run. He was pretty sure Emmett was still drunk.

"I don't wanna shower. Let's just eat," Emmett said, his voice gravelly.

"Yeah, I'm hungry, too," Jasper agreed. "But you smell like shit, and I'd like to smell the food when I eat, not you."

Emmett shot him another death stare, but turned around and went down the hallway. A few seconds later Jasper heard the shower turn on.

He went into Emmett's room and opened his dresser, pulling out a t-shirt, jeans and boxers. He opened the bathroom door and tossed them inside without looking.

By the time Emmett dragged himself out of the bathroom, Jasper had the food laid out on the kitchen table. Emmett sank into the chair opposite him and stared at his plate.

"So. You're alive," Jasper said.

Emmett looked up at him morosely.

"I called you, like, fifty times," Jasper griped.

"I broke my phone," Emmett sighed. "Or I think I did. Threw it against the wall. It's in a bunch of pieces. Probably broken."

Jasper helped himself to some baked ziti. Alice was still feeling guilty, so she overcompensated by making all of Emmett's comfort foods. "So why'd you throw your phone?"

"Bella called."

Jasper stifled a sigh; this was like pulling teeth. "And what did Bella say that made you throw your phone?"

Emmett finally picked up his fork. He jabbed the hefty slab of cheesy ziti on his plate. "She wanted to see me. To get back together."

The fork froze inches from Jasper's mouth. "You broke up with her?"

Emmett nodded.

Jasper, still stunned, set his fork down. "But, why? I thought – I mean, you love her. You _really_ love her."

He shrugged. "She doesn't feel the same way about me. What's the point of getting deeper into it? So it kills me when it finally ends?"

"Who says it will end?" Jasper argued. He pushed back his chair and stood up, pacing the kitchen. "This is just unbelievable. You bitch and moan about her for years – seriously, Em – _years_. And now you finally have her and you just let her go?"

"Sit down. You're making me nauseous," Emmett pleaded.

Jasper pulled his cell out of his pocket and placed it on the table. "Here. Call her. Tell her you made a huge mistake."

"I didn't make a mistake," Emmett grumbled. "I brought her stuff back to her Saturday morning. I told her how I felt. And now we're done."

"What did she say when she called?" Jasper asked helplessly.

Emmett paused, and Jasper was relieved to see the pain he felt as he remembered. He was acting far too blasé, but the pain showed he cared.

"She cried. She said she was sorry and she would do anything," he said shortly.

The words acted like a second splash of cold water, and Emmett straightened in his seat. He looked solemn now, and almost sober. He took a small bite of food and chewed it for an inordinate amount of time while Jasper processed the new information.

"So you set her free," Jasper said.

"Yeah," Emmett nodded.

"And that was the right thing to do?"

"Of course," Emmett scowled. "It's easier for both of us now. And then…you know, she can do whatever she needs."

"Right," Jasper drawled. "Cuz Bella shacking up with Edward isn't going to bother you at all, right?"

"Go fuck yourself," Emmett growled.

Jasper laughed. The poor guy was deluding himself. He had to make him realize that, and the sooner the better. "Seriously, though. How are you going to handle it if Bella and Edward – "

"Stop!" Emmett said forcefully. "Just stop. I know it's pathetic, okay? I love her, always have, probably always will. What I feel for her, she feels for Edward. It was a mistake to get involved with Bella. I know that. I knew that going in, and I still did it. Just let me get over it in my own way."

Jasper felt his gut tighten uncomfortably. "I don't think it's over between you two. You don't give Bella enough credit. If you man up and go after her, I think everything will be fine."

"Well, thank you Dr. Hale," he replied sarcastically. "But that's not what I want. Now drop it, or show yourself out."

Jasper nodded and picked at his food, allowing Emmett to do the same. The air between them was tense and awkward, but he didn't want to leave Emmett alone. He fired off a text message to Alice and then plopped down on the couch to watch a game.

Emmett stopped drinking and began guzzling water, which made Jasper feel a lot better. He could trust him to take care of himself now, at least on the most basic level.

Emotionally, well, they were going to have to work on that. Regardless of Emmett's defense, breaking up with Bella had been the wrong thing to do. He already was in too deep. Being away from her would just cause Emmett more pain.

And Bella? After the ride home Friday night, Jasper was hesitant to even text her. Alice, of course, was a wreck. She spent Saturday alternating between sulking and crying. Her guilt was enormous, and she kept dropping hints that she wanted to go to Bella's. He kept telling her outright that he thought that was a bad idea.

He could tell, just by watching them, that Bella and Alice's relationship had been strained the past few weeks. Alice felt the need to protect everyone from everything, and she invariably stepped on toes. Emmett hid his feelings for Bella relatively well, but living with Jasper, Alice had slowly been made aware of how deep they ran.

That was admirable, except for the fact that Bella was _her_ best friend. The way she treated Bella on the ride home was inexcusable, and as soon as he was back in the car he told her so. She argued and then became a crying, snotting mess.

She wanted him to turn around and drop her off at Bella's, but he remembered the look in her eyes. Bella needed time to cool off. She and Emmett both did. And then he would start the long, arduous process of putting them back together, and making sure Alice didn't get too involved.

His phone buzzed and it was Alice, wondering if she should go over to Bella's and check on her. He figured if Bella was as bad off as Emmett, she needed a bit of company.

An hour later, after he and Emmett had another helping of ziti and were starting to joke around, his phone buzzed again. This time it was ringing. He excused himself and went out into the hall.

"Hey Ali," he said quietly.

She sniffled loudly. "I went there and she wouldn't let me in. I kept banging on the door until she opened it and she said to leave her alone."

"I'm sorry, baby," he replied, his heart twisting.

"She hates me," Alice sobbed.

"Bella could never hate you," Jasper assured her. "Give her another day to come around."

"I guess that means no one is coming for dinner tonight," she whispered. "Except maybe Edward."

Sunday dinner at their place was a tradition. It was rarely missed by anyone in their group, and it was the highlight of Alice's week.

"I'll call Edward and cancel. Why don't we have a special dinner? Just the two of us?"

"I guess that could be nice," she agreed, her voice still thick with tears. "Do you want anything special?"

"Just you," he teased.

"Okay," she laughed. "I love you."

"Love you, too," he replied.

Before going back into Emmett's living room, he sent Edward a message letting him know dinner was cancelled and giving him a brief description of the weekend's events.

Emmett looked up as he came into the room, and his dark, haunted eyes silently asked if he had been talking to Bella. Jasper pretended he didn't notice and sat back down in his spot.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked.

"Not much," Emmett replied sadly.

* * *

Bella liked to clean when she was stressed out. If her life was messy, then her apartment was sparkling. She finished the living room and her bedroom, and was just beginning to run out of steam before Alice's little visit.

After Alice's visit, the kitchen and bathroom were scrubbed into oblivion. Exhausted, and reeking like cleaning supplies, she dropped onto her couch. She kicked her shoes off and relaxed, letting her aching muscles take a break.

Then someone began knocking on her door.

Alice,_ again._

Anger boiled up inside of her again, and Bella stood up, storming over to the front door. She had it. She was _done _with this.

Bella ripped the door open, shooting off, "_What do you want_?"

Edward bit his lip and looked terribly uncomfortable. "Sorry, I'll go. I didn't mean – "

"Sorry, Edward," she frowned. "I thought you were – I thought you were someone else."

He cleared his throat and she felt embarrassed to be caught in her ragged clothes, now dirty and ruined from her vicious cleaning.

"Jasper told me what happened. I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he said shyly.

Part of her wanted to shoo him away from her apartment before Edward could do any more damage to her life, intentional or not. The rest of her told her to take a good look at her life – she didn't have her boyfriend anymore and she was running short on friends.

"I don't have to stay," Edward shook his head. "It was stupid. I should've just called."

"What's that?" she asked, looking at the grocery bag in his hand.

He smiled and held up the bag. "I thought if you were up for it, I'd give you a cooking lesson."

Bella laughed, and for a moment the knot in her chest loosened. She stepped aside and let him into her home. Just for a little while, she told herself, because as long as Edward was here, his stupid jokes and easy smile would shield her from the pain.

* * *

;(

teams?

thank you to everyone to donated to the FGB Eclipse...yu guys are awesome!

LUNA


	11. Unexpected

He hadn't been sleeping well since Bella left. It was no surprise when he found himself awake at nearly two a.m., staring at the glowing red numbers on his alarm clock's display.

In the darkness it was easy to imagine Bella beside him. Missing her was more painful than any physical injury he had ever sustained, and on the football field they were plentiful. This felt like his chest had been torn open and a gallon of salt poured into the gaping wound.

There was a noise near the front of the house. His senses suddenly heightened and his body stiffened. Emmett held his breath and listened for any other sounds. His heart began to beat a quicker pace, pushing adrenaline through his veins.

A floorboard in the hallway creaked. Someone was out there.

He sat up slowly, making sure the mattress didn't make any noise. There was a baseball bat propped against the wall directly next to his bed, and Emmett leaned over to reach for it.

"Emmett?"

That voice – that soft, anxious voice. Everything inside of him clenched devastatingly, his heart newly stricken.

His bedroom was dark, but the moon allowed enough light to see her figure in the doorway. She dropped her bag to the floor and stared at him.

"Bella," he replied hoarsely.

She walked to the foot of his bed and for the first time in a week, he really saw her.

"I miss you," she whispered.

His heart was in his throat, and he couldn't speak. For that, Emmett was grateful, because if speech was possible he'd undoubtedly say something stupid and fuck everything up again. Unable to communicate the swelling emotion in his chest that began to choke him, Emmett held out his hand.

Her shoulders slumped in relief and her eyes lost some of their sadness. Bella climbed up onto his bed and crawled towards him, hesitating just before she reached him.

"I'm so sorry, Emmett."

He had told Jasper that Edward would always be there between them; that they'd never get past him. But at that moment, in his dark bedroom, with Bella at his side – it seemed possible. Their reconciliation was just seconds away and he couldn't think of anything except Bella; wanting her, loving her, never letting go of her. They could definitely do this.

Her hand reached up and brushed against his cheek. Emmett turned his head and pressed a kiss into her palm. She gasped a little and the noise set him off, hauling her onto his lap.

His body screamed to take her, to dominate and claim her. Emmett needed that reassurance. He wanted to give her satisfaction in the best way he could, and he knew exactly how to do that. Their lips crashed together, moving as recklessly as their hands.

Bella trembled in his arms. His hands, so desperate and nearly shaking, roamed over her curves. He couldn't get enough, and Emmett felt his chest rumble with a hoarse groan.

"Please," she breathed.

Their lips parted long enough only so he could pull Bella's shirt over her head. She made a small crying noise and wrapped her arms around him as soon as it was free. Emmett gently moved her off his lap and repositioned their bodies so he was back home, right on top of her.

Bella accepted his weight and moaned when their forms lined up just right. His body strained to get closer to her, his pants two sizes too small for his erection.

"Come on," Bella pleaded.

Her mouth was so warm and wet, and Emmett poured his soul into their kissing. There was nothing gentle or sweet about his movements. The urgency that drove them, the pain of being separated for so long, was agonizing. The only way to remedy the growing torture was to be buried deep inside her, feeling her body seize around him while she moaned into his ear.

Emmett pushed his shorts down and struggled with her jeans. He could tell that she didn't want to release him, didn't want to put any space between them, but he needed those jeans off. _Now_.

The jeans and panties were yanked off in one smooth movement. Her legs spread, welcoming his body to rest on top of her once more. This time when they lined up, they fit together like a lock and key. Bella threw back her head, exposing her slender throat, and Emmett attacked it with his mouth.

His lips and tongue made love to her throat as his hips moved in tandem. The world around them ceased to exist, and nothing else mattered. Bella's fingernails dug into his shoulders, the little pinpricks of pain barely breaking through the pleasure gripping his spine.

"Oh, God," she moaned. "Please. _Please_."

Emmett held on to her hips to keep her from moving up the bed as he thrust into her. Her breathy sighs soon turned into louder moans and groans, spurring him on.

He was rapidly approaching his climax, and knew Bella was, too. Emmett pulled back slightly to watch her. He missed this, and he missed her.

"I love you," she whispered. "Don't stop. Please don't. Oh, God, Ed_ward_!"

Edward. _Edward._

Emmett wrenched awake, sitting straight up in bed. His heart hammered in his chest and he couldn't catch his breath. He looked around wildly, but the bedroom was empty and dark. The Bella he dreamt of was gone, leaving him throbbing and shaking. He felt like vomiting.

It took him a long time to calm down.

Emmett rolled onto his side, stretching one arm across the empty bed. He missed Bella more than he wanted to admit to anyone, especially to himself. She had consumed him, infiltrated every aspect of his life until she was everywhere. And now, without her, there was nothing.

Jasper told him to get a dog. For some reason, he thought that would really help. "You know," he had said. "You can take the dog out for walks to the park and shit. Get out of the house. Maybe meet somebody else."

The thing was, he didn't want to meet anyone else. Now that he knew what it was like to be with Bella, nothing else would ever compare. He always thought it would be amazing, but _knowing_ how wonderful they were together ruined his chances with anyone else.

It was several hours before his body calmed enough to drift back to sleep.

* * *

Bella glanced at her cell phone, which was vibrating on her coffee table. It was probably Edward. Again.

The past couple weeks had been miserable, made bearable only because of Edward. It was as if he knew exactly when she needed him, starting with that first night he showed up at her door.

Edward plied her with a delicious shrimp scampi and an excellent, rich wine. She didn't have to do anything, just watched him cook and move around her kitchen with unexpected ease. Apparently he didn't need those cooking lessons quite as badly as he portrayed. He kept her laughing and, to her surprise, talking.

Something inside of her shifted after Emmett left. Something broke, and Bella lost part of herself. Gone was the girl who blushed and giggled over every word Edward said. She doubted any man would ever have that effect on her again.

Except maybe Emmett.

She dreaded seeing Emmett. It was a given that they'd run into each other. They shared the same circle of friends for so long. They had been friends for so long. Her stomach twisted into painful knots every time she thought of him.

Edward never pushed her to speak of Emmett. He texted her daily to make plans. If she tried to dodge him, Edward would show up at the most unexpected times. He stopped by early one morning to make her breakfast. He brought her lunch at school. He brought dinner to her store.

She was grateful at first, but now she was feeling guilty. Bella felt guilty that he spent so much time on her; cooking and just hanging out. She felt guilty because she knew Alice would disapprove. And most of all, she felt guilty because if Emmett found out, it would hurt him.

_But he doesn't want to be together. He doesn't care. I shouldn't care, either._

Her phone went off again and Bella sighed. She didn't want to avoid Edward, but she just needed a night off. A night to let her guard down and just be. If she tried to explain that to him, he would assume she was too upset for company and needed to cry herself to sleep. And, as she so recently learned, Edward couldn't handle tears. He would do anything for her to stop crying.

Bella stood up and walked into her bedroom. She changed out of her teaching clothes and into a pair of sweats. She was so tired. Sleep remained unattainable. She couldn't fall asleep, and when she did, she didn't stay asleep.

She needed a break, but the world just kept turning. Her routine had to be fulfilled. She needed to keep up her grades to maintain her scholarship and needed to work to pay rent.

After she changed into her pj's, Bella went in the kitchen to scrounge up dinner. There was leftover chicken alfredo, compliments of Edward, sitting in the refrigerator. She heated it up and was leaning against the counter when someone began knocking on the door.

She bit her lip and considered ignoring it, but then a fresh wave of guilt hit her. Edward was being really nice. He was going above and beyond, truly proving that he wanted them to be friends.

Bella put her pasta down and opened the door.

"Hey," Edward said softly. He held up his cell phone. "I called, but…"

"Sorry," Bella smiled weakly. "I don't think I'd be really good company tonight."

He rolled his eyes and brushed past her. "You're always good company, Bella."

"Really, Edward. You've been so great lately but I don't think – "

"I brought some movies," he interrupted her. "You want a chick flick or something scary?"

Bella sighed and followed him into the living room. "Neither. Don't you have a movie where a bunch of hot guys just go around killing people?"

He frowned a little, obviously not expecting this request. "Um…we can see if there's something on television."

She plopped down on the couch. "I don't care. Whatever."

Edward glanced over his shoulder at her, studying her for just a minute. He turned on the television and sat down a few feet over from her.

Bella held herself stiffly, too aware of Edward's body heat and close proximity. She was wrong earlier when she thought she was finally over Edward. Sitting so close to him made her realize that might never happen, and she might never be free of that insane infatuation.

"Come here," Edward said, patting the empty space next to him. "You look tired."

Bella felt her heart begin to flutter. She looked over at him, unsure of how to respond.

He smiled, that cute crooked smile, and shook his head a little. "Come on, Bella. I'm not going to bite you or anything."

She hesitantly slid down the couch and sat next to him, but not touching him. Edward made a little noise of protest and slung his arm over her shoulder, tugging her to his side. He effectively closed the space between them.

"Edward," she said lightly.

"I'm not here for anything except a movie and maybe some snuggling," he said, his voice soft and honest. Bella twisted her neck to look up at him. She never imagined she'd ever be so close to his beautiful face, and for a moment she forgot how to breathe.

He smirked, probably delighted with her lack of response. Bella snapped herself out of it and snuggled deeper against him, a ruse to turn her attention back to the movie. "Good, because you're not getting anything else."

Edward brought his free hand to his chest and rested it over his heart. "That hurts, Bella. For real."

She smiled, even though he couldn't see it, and didn't bother with a reply. His arm tightened, a silent plea for her to relax. Despite their cuddling, her muscles were still tense. She had been relaxed moments earlier, before he arrived, but she just wasn't comfortable being this close to Edward.

Her thoughts returned to Emmett, with whom she _was_ comfortable enough to relax with. Bella sighed and tried to focus on the movie. Vin Diesel and Paul Walker were great eye candy, but even they couldn't hold her attention.

The movie played on, and Bella lost herself in her thoughts. Emmett was always there, lurking in the back of her mind. Now, though, she focused on Alice and their recent fight. They hadn't spoken since the day Alice came to apologize. Her gut twisted with regret every time she thought of Alice. It seemed so impossible that they weren't friends any longer.

"Okay," Edward said, interrupting her thoughts. He snatched the remote off the side of the couch and turned the television off. "We need to cheer you up."

The very idea of being cheered up left Bella feeling drained and exhausted. "I'm fine."

"No, you aren't," he disagreed. Edward slipped off the couch and stood to face her, running a hand through his messy hair. "You haven't left your apartment even once for anything other than work and school. Your kitchen is practically empty. And you look sad all the time."

Bella felt her eyes sting at the onslaught of scrutiny. "Well, I'm sorry I haven't handled my break up the appropriate way."

His green eyes widened slightly when he noticed the sheen of tears in hers. His voice immediately took on a more cautious tone. "I'm not saying that. I just want to make sure you're okay. You don't seem okay."

"I'm fine," she insisted, needing to change the subject.

Edward sat down on the edge of her coffee table, moving so his knees bumped hers. He grabbed her hands, sending her heart into her throat. "Bella, listen. You're an amazing girl. You've got a lot going on right now but I know you can handle it. Maybe Emmett wasn't the right guy for you, but it's inevitable that you'll find someone. Hell, a few of my friends already asked for your number."

"They did?" she asked warily.

He nodded. "Don't worry, they didn't get anything out of me." Edward smiled. "I'm keeping those digits to myself."

"You don't have to stay here with me," Bella said, trying again to shake Edward free of his quest to cheer her up. Maybe he felt bad, or guilty, and assumed her and Emmett's break up was his fault. "I'll be fine, really. I just need a night off to cry it out and I'll be good as new tomorrow."

His shrewd eyes didn't look convinced. "I like spending time with you."

"But you aren't spending time with me," she argued. "You're babysitting me. I'm like this big pathetic mess you're trying to clean up."

Edward stood up, deftly changing his plan of attack. "Then let's really hang out. Sunday will be our day, and we'll do something different every week."

The idea both frightened and excited her. He was right; she did need to snap out of her current funk. The kids at school continuously asked her why she was so sad and the staff at Nature's Harvest had remarked numerous times on her zombie-like behavior. "Like what?"

He shrugged. "Seattle is full of stuff to do. Museums, parks, galleries. You name it, we'll do it. How does that sound?"

"It sounds good," Bella managed. Her curiosity was about to just burst through her chest, though. _Why?_ Why was he doing so much for her? "But – "

"I want you to be happy," Edward said softly, as if anticipating her question. "If you need a friend, I'll be your friend. All I've ever wanted is for you to be happy. Whatever it takes."

"All you ever wanted?" she repeated. "We barely spoke before this past month."

Edward stood up again, avoiding her eyes and the question. He sighed heavily and rubbed his face, as if debating on whether or not to divulge a secret.

"Edward?" she prompted, sitting up straighter. "What's wrong?"

He turned to face her and Bella was surprised at the intensity on his face. He walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her, taking her hands again. The ease with which he touched her was disarming. Bella leaned forward and her eyes fluttered shut when his fingertips skimmed over her cheekbone. Her heart thrummed as quickly as a hummingbird's wings, and her mind raced frantically to process what was happening.

"You're important to me, Bella," he said huskily. "You've been important to me for a long time."

She stared at him, unconvinced, waiting for more.

"My feelings for you aren't exactly platonic," Edward tried again, this time his cheeks turning pink.

Bella shoved his hands away and stood up, and this time she was the one pacing the room. She had never felt so confused; she felt ill. "What does that even mean, Edward? You ignored me practically my entire life!"

"What was I supposed to do? My best friend was in love with you. For as long as I can remember, you were all Emmett cared about." He looked pained. "Emmett was like a brother to me. I couldn't tell you how I felt, or put him through that. I just didn't know how else to handle it."

"Not ignore me!" she replied shrilly. Bella took a deep breath and tried to wrap her brain around what Edward just told her.

She didn't believe him. She couldn't. The idea of Edward Cullen being romantically interested in her was just not something she could understand. Through all those years of anguish and pain, she was just dying for him to acknowledge her. And now he was telling her that the cold act was just a front?

"I couldn't be your friend. I tried," Edward shook his head. "The formal? I tried, I really did. But it was too much. It killed me to be close to you and not be _close_ to you. And every time I tried to talk to you…well, you just clammed up. It was better for both of us if I just stayed away."

"That's not fair," Bella said angrily. More tears choked her, but these were angry tears. It wasn't fair that she was just learning this, after so much heartache and humiliation. It only made it worse that his confession followed so closely on the heels of the breakup.

"I know it isn't, and I'm sorry." He hung his head. "I just can't keep lying to you."

"Edward, I just can't – I can't believe you would even – " She was so angry that she could barely speak.

Edward slipped in front of her, effectively ending her pacing. He stood too close and his cologne dulled her senses. She stopped breathing as he leaned even closer.

"I'm not stupid, and I don't expect you to fall all over me," Edward whispered. "I don't expect anything from you. I was telling you the truth earlier…I want to be your friend. Let me be your friend and help you."

"Edward…" she shook her head.

"Don't turn me away, Bella," Edward pleaded softly. "I already lost Emmett. He won't even talk to me. I can't lose you, too."

"Don't do this to me. Don't make me choose."

"I'm not," he said quickly. "I'm not. I'm not asking for anything but friendship."

Bella broke out of his embrace. "Friendship will hurt Emmett. This, whatever _this _is, is already hurting him!"

"He told you that?" Edward asked, knowing his words would sting. "Have you talked to him? Because I haven't talked to him in weeks. He won't answer my calls. Won't answer the door. How long are we supposed to wait for him to grow up?"

"I don't know," Bella snapped, her defenses rising. It didn't seem right to discuss Emmett with Edward. It felt as though she was betraying him, and Emmett didn't deserve that. Did he?

"Emmett had his chance and he blew it." The emotion on Edward's face was overwhelming. "I won't lie again and tell you I'm sad about your break up. If this is the way he's going to treat you, he never deserved you in the first place."

His words reached deep inside of her and made her stomach hurt even more. She didn't want to believe what he said, but she had thought it enough times herself to know it was true. If Emmett really felt anything for her, he would have given her a chance to explain herself.

Edward looked as though he wanted to say something, but bit his tongue instead. "You look tired. Take a bath and get some rest. Think about what I said, okay? Just friends. We could be good together, Bella."

"I'll think about it," she said weakly, not willing to engage in another battle. The smile that lit up his face was too bright. "Just friends, right?"

Edward's hand was suddenly on the back of her head, tangling in her hair. Bella gasped as he pulled her forward and angled her face up. He grinned mischievously, enjoying her panic before dropping a kiss on her forehead. "Just friends. For now."

He grabbed his jacket off the back of the couch and gave her a wave before disappearing through her front door, leaving Bella in a mental tizzy.

_For now?_ Had she imagined that?

Feeling faint, Bella plopped down on the couch and tried to sort through her messy thoughts. She could barely make sense of the evening. Times like these really made a girl wish for her best friend.

But she didn't have a best friend anymore. She only had Edward.

That night she dreamt of Alice and Emmett. When she awoke, her heart was heavy and her cheeks were stiff from dried tears.

Bella decided to take Edward up on his offer. If anything, she could count on their Sundays together as an escape from the rest of her depressing life. She needed something to distract her from Emmett and the ghost of their relationship.

* * *

hey guys! sorry the update took so long...my life is stupid right now. :)

thank you to siouxchef for her crazy beta skills, and to dinx, mentalist and jamie for prereading! this story is so much better because of you guys.

also - sorry i am so terrible at replying to reviews. if you ever wanna chat or have a question, i'm really great at replying on twitter (bellacellaluna). love you guys! thanks for the support!

LUNA

p.s. teams! edward? emmett?


	12. Creeper

Sunday was a chilly day, and Bella was grateful for the hoodie she snagged before dashing out of her apartment. Edward was waiting for her in his idling car, which was double parked on the street.

He rolled the window down and called out, "Hurry up, there's a cop staring at me."

Bella looked up and sure enough, a cop was eyeing the car from his spot across the street. She gave the officer a nervous smile and hurried into the passenger side. Edward pulled out into traffic and the Volvo purred, making him grin.

"If you weren't so cute we definitely would have gotten a ticket," he remarked, glancing over at her.

Bella felt her cheeks heat up and was struck by how much she hated that particular trait. Even more, she hated how easily it happened around Edward.

"You okay?' he asked, his voice concerned.

Bella forced a smile onto her face. Honestly, she hadn't been sleeping well and it put her on edge. She missed Emmett, and Alice and Jasper, too. But mostly Emmett. It had been almost five weeks since she saw him, and the agonizing pain was beginning to dull into a never-ending ache in her heart.

"I'm fine," she managed. "Just tired."

"We don't have to go today," Edward offered. "Want to just grab a pizza and watch a movie?"

"No," she sighed. Bella felt a twinge of guilt and knew she was acting less than pleasant. She took a deep breath and put more of an effort into appearing excited for their trip to the Seattle Art Museum. She had been there before, of course, but agreed to visit again when Edward suggested it.

"So I talked to my dad about med school," Edward announced, smiling over at her.

"Wow, that's great," she replied, genuinely happy for him. He had been stressing out over that talk big time. He felt guilty for dropping out of school, especially when it had been so important to his parents. When he made the decision to go back, he dreaded telling them for fear of their judgment. "How did it go?"

"My dad was actually really excited about it," he admitted, unable to shake the smile from his face. "I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. He even wants to help out with my tuition, which is a lot more than I expected."

"Well, he's proud of you, I'm sure," Bella smiled. "Following in the family footsteps and all."

Edward nodded. He stopped smiling, his green eyes so serious and warm. "Thanks for all the pep talks. I don't know that I could have enrolled and, you know, done all of this without you. Oh, look, there's that blush I love."

"Oh, stop," Bella mumbled, laughing.

"Look in the glove compartment. I brought you something."

"Edward, you shouldn't have," Bella protested.

"You don't even know what it is yet!" he laughed. "Just open it. Be the gracious girl that I know is hidden deep inside there."

She let out a loud, drawn-out sigh, giggling when Edward poked her side. She opened the glove compartment and pulled out the cream colored envelope marked "Isabella".

The envelope was thick and obviously expensive. Despite her dislike for gifts in general, she felt a thrill of excitement. Edward was constantly slipping her small gifts, like a card or a candy bar, anything to make her smile. She glanced over at him and was surprised by the air of anxiety surrounding him.

Bella carefully opened the envelope and pulled out a gift certificate. It was for a series of ten cooking classes at the local, rather elite, culinary school.

"Edward – this is too much!" she said, shocked. "This must have cost you…I can't accept this."

"Yes, you can," he assured her. Edward reached for her hand and gave it a quick squeeze, then brought it to his lips for a kiss. "It cost me hardly anything. My mom has a connection."

"I don't believe you." Bella shook her head ruefully, tingles radiating from where their hands were joined. "This is seriously way too generous."

Edward pulled into the parking lot and waited until he cut the engine to speak. "Bella, I don't know how many times I can tell you how important you are to me. I want you to be happy. I like to see you smile. And lately, you've been smiling a lot more…but I just wanted to give you something that makes you happy when I'm not around."

"And cooking makes me happy," she said softly.

"Yeah," he smiled crookedly. "It does. I won't be with you, but it'll probably be a good way to make some friends."

The words that Edward didn't speak were louder than the ones he verbalized. She needed to get out and talk to people, to widen her circle of friends. Losing Emmett, Jasper and especially Alice had really hurt her. Besides Edward, and the girls from work, she didn't really socialize much.

A warm feeling encompassed her broken heart, making her feel more like herself than she had in weeks. Edward was so sweet. He was _too _sweet, considering how she treated him half the time. But he was right – she was getting better. Each day was less harsh and painful than the previous, and she knew that had a lot to do with his friendship.

As the weeks passed and they spent more time together, Bella realized she had misjudged Edward. Or maybe she never knew him at all. Regardless, Edward wasn't the man she thought he was.

He was educated, and knew about things like fine wine and cheese. He appreciated places like the museum, and was even able to hold conversations about the paintings. Edward enjoyed small cafes that featured local artists and acoustic sets. It was a nice, welcome change from Chinese in front of the television.

She had loved those evenings with Emmett, but now her couch was full of memories that were too painful to relive. Sue took pity on her and tossed her a few extra shifts at the store, and she spent what little free time she had with Edward, eager to avoid her empty apartment.

Working at Nature's Harvest was her saving grace. The job had been a shoe-in for her, because of her experience at Newton's Sporting Goods. She was able to lose herself in mindless, tedious work, like stocking the bulk section and filing papers for Sue. The customers were strange enough to distract her and it was nice to be around other people. It kept her thoughts from straying to Emmett.

It took a whole two weeks for Sue to yank her into the office after the breakup.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, gesturing her hand in Bella's general direction.

Bella tugged on her t-shirt, straightening it out. "What do you mean?"

Sue eyed her curiously and reached for a pack of cigarettes. She laughed when Bella's eyes rounded and looked shocked.

"Sue, you can't smoke in here! It's a health store," Bella hissed. She crossed the room and shut the office door, ignoring Sue's cackle.

"You look terrible. Like you haven't slept in a week."

"That's because I haven't," Bella mumbled. Sue's shrewd eyes narrowed and Bella bit her tongue. "I mean, I'm sleeping. I'm fine. Just stressed out. Emmett and I kind of broke up."

"Emmett? That's the big lumberjack one?" Sue clarified. "Or the pretty boy."

Sue was just trying to make her laugh, and it worked. Bella giggled and shook her head. "You're terrible."

Sue took a long drag on her cigarette and smirked. "That boy's just too pretty for his own good."

Bella nodded halfheartedly, because thinking about the big lumberjack made her heart ache. The pretty boy just confused her.

"So here's the deal," Sue said, snubbing out her cigarette. "You come in here looking like shit, you work the bulk section or freezer back stock."

"What?" Bella exclaimed. "Sue, those are the worst jobs here! We take turns doing them!"

"Yeah, but if you come in here looking all depressed and pathetic, I'm putting you right on them," Sue nodded. "Should whip you right back into shape."

It was true that Sue was unique as far as managers went, however her methods tended to be effective. After three shifts working the freezer, Bella made sure she came in with her hair done and her makeup immaculate. Sue looked her over with approval and gave her permission to return to her regular duties.

She got the impression that Sue wanted to talk with her, probably about the break up, so she just worked harder and tried to avoid her. The following Saturday Bella was scheduled for a closing shift and they were busy enough that Sue wasn't able to corner her. It was a long, tiring day. By ten to nine, there were a few customers left in the store, and she made a point of asking them if they needed help while mentioning that they were closing up soon.

"Hey Bella?" Angela called, finding her by the small camping supplies section. "There's a customer in the bulk section. He needs help finding some weird berries….I don't remember what they're called."

Bella suppressed a sigh and nodded, changing direction towards the bulk section. Angela followed her. She still had to do a walk through and close down the last drawer. She was tired; tonight would be an excellent night for a hot bath and a glass of wine.

"Hi, you needed help finding…" the words died in her throat as she recognized the customer.

"Hello, Bella," James said smoothly. He held out his hand and she automatically extended hers, fighting a cringe when he clasped it in both of his.

"Hi James," she replied, injecting some false warmth into her voice. James was every bit as creepy as she remembered, and it really unnerved her to see him again. It had been a slow night and she sent two of the guys home early. That left only Bella, Angela and one other girl, Lauren, closing the store.

"It's wonderful to see you again," he said huskily. His eyes flickered over to Angela, who shifted uncomfortably. "Angela was a great help, but we couldn't find any goji berries. Do you carry them?"

"Yes," Bella nodded. She awkwardly withdrew her hand and led him to the cooler. "They're in here."

"Thanks so much," James grinned, flashing them a smarmy smile. He looked put together and almost normal today, but she couldn't shake the disturbing vibe she got from him. "I won't keep you ladies any longer. I know you're closing soon, and you must have plans for this Saturday night. Perhaps a romantic evening with Emmett, Bella?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Bella saw Angela's body stiffen. She wondered if it was because of how unashamedly inappropriate James's question was, or if she was simply concerned that Bella would fall apart at the mention of Emmett.

"Yes, Emmett should be here soon," Bella lied. She wasn't stupid; Charlie taught her at a young age to be careful about what she said, and to watch who she said it in front of. Letting James know she was single wasn't very smart. "Anything else we can help you find?"

James scooped some berries into a small paper bag. "No. I'll be out of your hair in two minutes."

Bella nodded and exchanged a look with Angela behind James's back. They headed up to the front and Angela grabbed her arm, glancing over her shoulder to make sure James wasn't behind them.

"Bella, do you know him?" she frowned. "He seemed kind of weird."

"He is weird," Bella agreed. "Creepy."

"I'm happy you said Emmett was on his way," Angela looked at her quickly. "It was smart. How are you doing, anyway?"

Bella shrugged, not really wanting to get into that conversation. "I'm fine."

Angela touched Bella's shoulder. "Listen, Lauren and I are going to this speed dating thing after work. It sounds cheesy but it's actually a lot of fun. Do you want to come with us?"

"No, no, I'm really tired," Bella begged off. She ducked into the office when James came up to get rung out. As if he knew she was avoiding him, James very loudly called a goodbye to her. She didn't reply.

"Bella, do you think we're going to get out on time?" Lauren asked, standing in the office door. "It's just that me and Angela have this thing to go to…"

"Yeah, the speed dating," Bella finished for her. "I'm just about done. Let me just finish this note to Sue and we can go."

Lauren nodded and went back to the registers. Bella scribbled the rest of the note to Sue, explaining that they didn't finish some of the back stock and it would need to be done in the morning.

She finished counting down the last drawer in record time, and noticed Angela and Lauren were sporting fresh makeup and new outfits. Bella felt a twinge of jealousy at the carefree, easy night ahead of them. Her big plans included heading home to her empty, depressing apartment.

Sure, she could tag along, but her foul mood would just bring everyone down. Besides, any guys that she spoke to surely couldn't live up to Emmett, so what was the point?

"Ready?" Angela asked brightly, her cheeks flushed with excitement.

"Yup," Bella forced a smile. "Let's get you guys out of here so you can find true love." She hoped that didn't sound too bitter.

Disaster struck when they were locking up the store. The security alarm wouldn't activate.

Lauren sighed impatiently while Bella tried it again. And again.

"Listen, I know you guys have to go," Bella sighed. "Just go ahead. I need to call the company and last time it took a good half hour to reset it."

"We can't leave you," Angela protested.

"If we're not there on time they start without us and I had to pay in advance," Lauren interjected. "Are you uncomfortable being here alone, Bella?"

"No, I'm fine." She pulled out her cell phone and began dialing the customer service line posted next to the alarm console. "Don't be late. I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" Angela asked, obviously not sold on the idea of leaving Bella alone. "What if –"

"Ang, I'll be fine, I promise," Bella said, turning to face her. "I've been here alone a million times. I've worked _overnight_ here by myself. I want you guys to go and have fun, okay?"

Technically, that wasn't true. Sue had a pretty strict policy when it came to working or being left alone – it just didn't happen, ever. This was different – they'd leave, she'd be done in fifteen minutes and home in thirty.

Eric, the sweet tech guy based in Connecticut, walked her through the resetting process. Before she knew it, their conversation was wrapping up and the activated alarm glowed a happy red. Bella said goodnight and was shoving her cell phone in her pocket when movement in the parking lot caught her eye.

The lights were on an automatic timer. She couldn't see outside very clearly without getting right up to the glass, and that was too conspicuous. Slightly unnerved, Bella decided to manually turn the lights off so she could have a more complete view of her car. She returned to the office, hoping her actions seemed casual in the event anyone was watching, and flipped the switches.

Part of her felt silly for being so overly-cautious, the other part could hear Charlie, in his gruff voice, telling her she was doing the right thing.

When she saw James leaning against his blue convertible, parked directly across from her truck, she _knew_ she had done the right thing.

Her heart pounded with a burst of fear and she ducked back into the office, which hid her from the wide expanse of windows in the front of the store. Now that the lights were off and the rest of the staff gone, James would be expecting her to leave. If she didn't go out, would he try to come in? She knew the front doors were locked for sure.

Bella fumbled through her purse, trying to make out her phone in the dark. She called Edward and waited impatiently while the phone rang and rang.

"Hey, you've reached Edward. Leave me a – "

She hung up on his voicemail and called once more. Her dad would tell her to call the cops; _That's what they're there for, Bells._ She hated to tie up a police car for something so ridiculous. What if something serious happened and someone got hurt because there was a cop baby-sitting her?

And what would she even say? _A customer is sitting in the parking lot and I think he's creepy? Arrest him?_

Bella scrolled through her phonebook to Emmett's name, highlighting it and just staring at it. He probably wouldn't pick up. A week after they broke up, he stopped taking her calls. He wouldn't return her messages either, so she stopped calling.

She battled with herself. Either way, there was some sort of fallout. If he didn't answer, she would be crushed and feel terrible for the rest of the night. If he answered and she heard his sweet, familiar voice, it would be even worse.

In a moment of bravery and stupidity, Bella hit the send button. The phone rang seven times before she hung up. He wasn't going to answer, and she didn't want to hear his voicemail.

Jasper, maybe? No…they hadn't spoken since she ignored all of his phone calls. She had been angry at Alice, not Jasper, but she took it out on him, too. He tried for a couple weeks to smooth everything over and repair their friendships, but Bella was too hurt. She needed more time.

Bella crossed the room and stared at the piece of paper that listed important phone numbers. She picked up the store phone and was halfway through dialing the police station when her phone began to vibrate on the desk. The sound was oddly loud and she snatched it up, her heart racing.

It was Emmett.

Bella's fingers fumbled with the phone. She hung up the store line and picked up her own.

"Hello?" she asked, her heart in her throat. "Hello?"

"Bella, it's Emmett. You called me?" His voice was calm and too cool. He sounded like a stranger. Bella felt her heart sink and wondered what she had been hoping for. "Bella?"

"Yeah, hi Emmett. I was just calling… Well, James is here and I didn't want to walk out by myself but I didn't mean to bother you, I was just being stupid - I'll call the police," she said in a tumble of words. Her face felt warm and she wished she had never called him, because this rejection stung horribly.

"James is there?" he asked sharply. "Where are you, at the store?"

"Yeah, and I'm closing alone because Angela and Lauren were doing this speed dating thing and had – "

"I'm on my way. I'll be there in five minutes – do not talk to him or let him in. Do you understand?" he demanded.

"Yes," Bella replied in a tiny voice. He hung up and she sat down, holding her cell tightly in one sweaty hand. She rolled the chair forward a few inches so she was positioned at an angle to see out the front windows.

Shock hit her hard when she saw James peering into the front windows. Despite all of his creepiness, she generally thought he was harmless. This behavior crossed the line into dangerous territory.

Only another minute or two passed until she heard the roar of Emmett's Jeep. The strip mall was quiet and dark; all the stores were closed. It made the sound of his engine that much louder.

He screeched to a stop right in front of the store and Bella tore out of the office. She had only wanted him to get her to her car and maybe follow her home – not approach James. Emmett jumped out of the Jeep, his body language was clearly hostile.

By the time she managed to unlock the front door and get outside, he had James backed against the windows.

"Tell me what you're doing here," Emmett growled, his hands clenched into fists at his side.

James looked over at Bella and smiled. "I told you already. I did some late shopping and just – "

"Don't look at her. Do not look at her," Emmett snapped. "You stay the fuck away from Bella. If you come near her again, you'll regret it."

"I am a loyal customer here," James shrugged. "I'm bound to see her sooner or later. And now that she is single…"

"I'm talking to the owner tomorrow morning and I can fucking guarantee you that you'll be banned from this store forever."

"And what do you think that will accomplish?" James asked silkily, his voice low and smooth and utterly terrifying. "I'll have to find a new way to see Bella. Maybe at her apartment? On that hideous brown couch?"

bELLA literally felt the blood drain from her face. _Her couch? How had he seen her couch? And how did he know they had broken up?_

"Bella, get in my car," Emmett ordered. The tone of his voice left no room for argument.

His body was vibrating with anger. She knew he wouldn't be able to control himself much longer and again she wished she had just called the cops. Bella made sure the front door of the store was locked and practically dove into the Jeep.

She couldn't hear what they were saying, but after one comment James smirked. Emmett's back went rigid and then he moved so quickly he was practically a blur. Bella watched his fist connect with James's jaw. James sank to the ground, holding his jaw with one hand and spitting blood at Emmett's feet.

Bella's muscles ached from being so tense. Her fingers were poised above the numbers on her cell phone, ready to dial 911 if James so much as touched Emmett. Her heart pounded against her ribcage, fueled by stark terror.

Emmett turned and walked briskly to the Jeep, not bothering to turn around and check on James. Bella couldn't tear her eyes from James, and when he noticed he gave her a bloody smile and a small wave.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked stiffly.

"Yes," she whispered.

He revved the engine and peeled away from the curb, burning rubber as he did so. Bella turned around and watched James sit there, watching them, until Emmett turned. Then she sat back in her seat and exhaled, feeling her hands begin to shake.

"You okay?" Emmett asked again.

She nodded but didn't say anything. Her breath came fast, and she knew the tears were close by. Emmett didn't say anything else, but she quickly noticed that they weren't going to her house.

"You'll stay at my house tonight. There's a guest room…" he trailed off. "Tomorrow we're filing a restraining order against him. And finding you a new apartment."

"A new apartment?" she asked, grateful for the distractions Emmett had just provided her. "I think that's a little excessive."

"He knows where you live. He's seen in the inside of your apartment. It doesn't matter if he was inside or just looking in the windows. If I call your father, I bet he'll agree with me," Emmett said, finally making eye contact with her. "You aren't staying there alone anymore."

She nodded. That made sense…she was just reeling from the events of the last hour. But what did he mean? Did he plan on staying with her? Was she moving into his guest room? Did this change things between them?

"Emmett…" she began, not sure what she wanted to say. He looked at her, she could feel his eyes, and the car suddenly seemed much smaller. It was warm and it smelled like him, and Bella felt safe. "Thank you for coming tonight. I didn't mean to – "

Her phone lit up and Bella cringed, knowing it was Edward. She considered ignoring the call but the guilt was immense. Edward had been a good friend to her over the past few weeks – she couldn't just drop him because suddenly Emmett was talking to her. "Sorry. I need to….Hello?"

Emmett listened to Bella's side of the conversation. He knew before she even picked up that it was Edward. That guilty flinch, the apologetic look she gave him…it was obviously Edward. He took a deep, cleansing breath, and tried to calm his nerves.

He didn't like James. There was something off about him, something that set the hair on the back of his neck up. He instinctually knew that James was some sort of predatory threat, and he refused to let him hurt Bella.

Having Bella back at his house would undoubtedly be a mistake. It would set him back weeks. He wouldn't sleep, he'd think about her constantly, and knowing she was there and he was unable to touch her would slowly kill him.

The other alternative was that she could stay with Edward. He'd sooner cut off his own balls than let that happen. Jasper had been keeping him updated about how their friendship progressed. Bella still wasn't talking to Jasper or Alice, but Edward was.

Emmett was bitter. Edward had everything now; he had Bella and he had his friends.

Emmett took another breath and listened to Bella explain the situation to Edward and emphasize that she was fine. He could do this. He'd take Bella home, get her settled, and they'd deal with this mess in the morning.

That was the plan…and it went to shit about thirty seconds after they arrived at his house. Bella stood in the living room, looking sad and unsure of herself, and he felt his walls begin to crumble.

Emmett showed her the guest bedroom and gave her a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. They were way too big for her, and seeing her in his clothing only worsened the feeling of regret he had been wallowing in. The air between them was heavy and awkward, and he hated it. She barely spoke two words, except to ask for a glass of water, and then he left her alone in the guest room.

He spent a few hours in the living room watching infomercials, just in case Bella needed someone to talk to. The living room was neutral territory and he hoped she'd feel comfortable approaching him there. Bella never came out of her room. Emmett, restless and tired, eventually retired to his bedroom. It never felt lonelier than it did when Bella slept across the hall.

* * *

The next morning was bright and unnaturally chilly for the end of May. Emmett had lain awake most of the night and his eyes felt like sandpaper. Bella, on the other hand, slept like the dead. He compulsively checked in the guest room to make sure she was okay, and wished he had an actual bed in there. The futon didn't look that comfortable.

He didn't want to wake her, so while she slept, he called the store and asked to speak with Sue.

"Yeah, this is Sue."

"Hey Sue. My name is Emmett. I'm a friend of Bella's and – " he began.

"Yeah, yeah. I know who you are. Are you calling to tell me why Bella's truck is still in the parking lot, all keyed up with the tires slashed?" she asked, angry and worried. "She could have at least left me a note!"

As her words sank in, Emmett began to wonder exactly what they were dealing with. They needed to know who James was, and why he had fixated on Bella. More importantly, how far would he go?

* * *

anyone out there still reading this story? O:-) sorry for the long wait.

i had a lot of help with this chapter - tracie, as always... dinx, thanks a million... also, big thanks to jamie, tracy and mehek... and how could i forget everyone on twitter? thanks for sending me twi porn when i needed inspiration and making me smile when i was sad.

i love our fandom. it's pulled me through many shitty times. xoxo.

LUNA

teams! ;)


	13. Reality

Bella burrowed deeper into the plush comforter, her body seeking more warmth and softness. She hadn't slept well in so long, and just wanted to slip back into that nice, drowsy dream state. Her brain knew that she wasn't home, though, and promptly began waking up. She slowly became more conscious, her ears straining to hear the low, rumbling voice in the next room.

It was impossible to forget where she was, because the room was saturated with Emmett. It looked like him, it felt like him and best of all, it smelled like him. Her body stretched and felt good, fully rested – something that she hadn't experienced in months.

Her body might have felt good, but her mind was a mess, and she was especially anxious about speaking with Emmett.

Bella sniffed and felt her stomach grumble. Her hunger trumped her nerves, and she was soon peeking into the kitchen. From there, the smell of pancakes was almost dizzying, and Emmett's telephone conversation was clearly audible.

"Right," he said, bending over and looking into the refrigerator. "Yeah. He knew what color the couch was, so either he was looking through her windows or he somehow got inside."

Bella leaned against the door-frame and watched Emmett move around the kitchen, completely oblivious to her presence. She wondered who he was talking to. Jasper, maybe? She pictured Emmett over at Alice and Jasper's house for dinner, and felt her spirits begin to fall. She missed her friends.

Emmett sighed heavily as he loaded bread into the toaster. "That's what I told her. She slept here last night." He pulled two plates down from the cabinet. "Okay. I'll let you know. Thanks, Charlie."

"What? _Charlie_?" The words escaped before she could stop them. The stress and anxiety that had been mounting inside of her at the thought of eating breakfast with Emmett suddenly vanished, leaving only incredulity.

Emmett whirled around, pocketing his cell phone. "Yeah. That was your dad."

"You called him?" Bella accused, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Only because I knew you wouldn't," Emmett snorted. He nodded at the table. "Sit down and eat. You look too skinny."

"I am not too skinny," Bella fumed. She sat down with a huff. The comment about her weight was particularly irritating, since Edward said the same thing recently. Emmett slid a plate full of pancakes, sausage and toast in front of her. "So what, is he driving here now?"

"Not yet," he shook his head. She watched him pour a generous serving of syrup over his pancakes. "You can't stay at your place, though. He's calling in some favors and having James checked out."

Bella tucked her hair behind her ear and waited, wondering if he would offer his spare bedroom. He did, and she fought a cringe. One night here was bad enough, but how could she turn him down? For hours last night she was torn between crying and crawling into his bed. Only the fear of rejection kept her under the covers, and then a blissful sleep took her. Her body knew he was nearby and relaxed enough for her to rest, something it never did anymore.

She obviously waited too long to reply, because Emmett sighed and dropped his fork.

"You can't stay at your place until we figure this out. So what are you going to do? Stay at Edward's?" he scowled. "He doesn't even have an extra bed." He waited a beat. "Unless…"

"No," Bella replied quickly, feeling her cheeks warm. "It's not like that between us."

"Then I think you should stay here," he replied seriously. Her beautiful, sweet man looked exhausted and stressed out, and Bella knew it was her fault.

"I'm not staying with either of you," Bella answered glibly. "Let's talk about something else."

"Bella – "

She knew he was going to push, and she couldn't handle it right now. Her calm facade crumbled.

"Emmett! _You_ broke up with _me_, remember? I didn't want out of our relationship. Staying here is going to remind me of that constantly and make me feel terrible. Let's not, okay?" The words came out in an emotional rush, and Bella inhaled quickly to keep her sudden tears at bay.

Emmett looked like she punched him in the gut. "I didn't mean to."

"You didn't mean to what?" Bella asked, hating herself for taking the bait.

"Everything," he mumbled, shaking his head. "I just – I wanted to be with you for so long. It meant too much to me, and I guess I wasn't prepared for how I'd feel if it ever happened. And I've always been jealous of what you feel for Edward. Sometimes I hated him for it."

"If you wanted us to be together so badly, why did you break up with me?" she whispered.

He sat back in his chair, breakfast forgotten. "I guess I was afraid you'd end it to be with Edward. That would have killed me."

Bella flinched, and instantly felt a wave of guilt, despite her innocence. She was allowed to have friends, she reminded herself.

Emmett quickly backtracked, sitting forward and looking alarmed. "I mean, shit…I want you to be happy, Bella. If you need to be with Edward to be happy, then I guess that's what I want for you."

She hadn't expected such a selfless plea from Emmett, who always struck her as the kind of guy who went after what he wanted. If he was letting her go so easily then he probably never wanted her as much as he claimed. The thought settled on her heart like a heavy weight.

"I'm not with Edward," she said quietly. "I'm not happy. But right now I won't be happy with Edward, either. It's just…I thought you would have fought for me. You gave up so easily and I didn't even realize there was something seriously bothering you. You never struck me as the insecure type."

She was proud of saying everything she needed to get off her chest, and she even made it through the speech without crying. Emmett hated seeing her cry, and she didn't want his sympathy or comfort. If they were really over, she needed some kind of closure. Still, she could tell her words hurt him, and that wasn't what she intended.

"I guess I am insecure," he admitted, his brown eyes dark with emotion. "At least when it comes to you. My family life was never that great, you know?"

Bella leaned forward, her heart clenching tightly in her chest, and waited for some precious morsel about his family. Emmett guarded his family secrets closely, and never spoke of them at all. He rubbed his face and stared despondently at the tabletop, and she saw the sad little boy who lived inside the outgoing, cheerful man.

"I learned pretty early on not to get attached to people, because they always let me down," he continued, his voice husky. "I never let myself get too close to anyone, even the boys. Seth was the first person who got past my barriers. I'd die for that kid."

She had forgotten about Seth and his trouble with the gang. Bella had been too focused in her own little world, and suddenly felt like the shittiest friend ever. She fervently hoped that Seth was doing well.

Emmett finally raised his eyes to hers. "And then you came along. I honestly never thought we'd end up together. Bella, you were everything I wanted and then when I got you…I just didn't know what to do. I panicked. I guess I figured it'd be better to break up with you myself, on my terms. It hurt worse than anything, but I knew it couldn't hurt more than knowing that I wasn't good enough for you and watching you walk out of my life." He dropped his gaze again, and his voice was little more than a whisper. "I'm sorry."

Bella felt the burning prick of tears and shook her head, unable to speak because of the lump in her aching throat. She looked away, trying to avoid those eyes, so full of pain and longing and God, she just wanted to make him feel better. How did things get so messed up?

She just got herself back together. Not totally, but enough to function and start living again. And now this beautiful, broken man was spilling his secrets to her and she wanted more than anything to save him. His childhood had scarred him and he was looking at her like she was his sun, and how could she do anything else?

But she _had_ to do something else, because when Emmett left he had broken her heart. The part of her mind that was still rational told her nothing had changed, that he would be even more threatened by her now stronger relationship with Edward. It would only be a matter of time before Emmett couldn't handle it, and she couldn't go through this again.

"Is there still a chance for us?" Emmett asked. His eyes were wet and imploring, begging her to say yes and soothe their mutual pain.

"I still love you," Bella said tearfully, hating the sudden hope that flared in his eyes. "But I can't be with you right now."

"It's…is it because of Edward?"

His question only confirmed what she thought, and Bella felt sick over it. She thought for so long that if she could just talk to him, things would fall back into place. Now she got her wish, but realized nothing had really changed.

"It's because Edward will always be between us, regardless of how I feel about him. There's just too much going on, and I can't go through this again." She wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you last night. It was stupid. I could have just called the police, but I wanted to see you. It was selfish."

He stood up and picked up his plate, avoiding her eyes. He scraped the mound of food into the garbage. "I'm glad you called me. Even if we aren't together, you're still my friend and you know I'll take care of you."

She knew the words were sincere, but the shutters had come down over his eyes and his voice was different. Emmett was closing her out, and she felt her heart shatter. He finally let her in and she did exactly what he expected. "Emmett, I'm – "

"Bella." He put his hands on the counter and stared at the clock on the stove. She couldn't see his face, but the anguish in his voice was clear. "I understand, and I'm sorry. Please, let's not talk about it anymore, okay?"

He turned and walked across the room, stopping behind her. She felt him bend and when he kissed the top of her head, the tears finally spilled out of her eyes. "Eat your breakfast. We'll go to your apartment and pack up some stuff when you're done. You always have a place here, but if you want me to take you somewhere else, I will."

Bella sat still, frozen, while tears coursed down her cheeks. A few minutes later she heard the shower turn on, and the noise it created gave her the opportunity to sob freely. She knew Emmett showered quickly, unless she was in there with him, so she only allowed herself a few minutes of emotional release.

Then she picked up her cell phone and did something she hadn't done in months. She called Alice.

* * *

Jasper plopped down on his couch, gratefully accepting the beer Alice handed him. She looked down the hallway nervously and back at him, her eyes wide and anxious.

"Just give her some time to settle in," he suggested, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"She barely spoke to me," Alice whispered, wringing her hands. "But the room should be okay. I washed the sheets and the comforter, and I put out fresh towels. I knew I should have cleared out that closet last week but – "

"Alice, the room is fine," he said soothingly. He put his arm around her and pulled her into his side. "Bella's got a lot to deal with right now. Give her a day to just relax and get her bearings. Then you guys can sit down and hash shit out."

She burrowed into him, then raised her face to look up at him. "But it's good that she called me, right? That means something?"

"Yes," he nodded, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I think that means a lot."

"I wish we could go back to before all this happened," Alice sighed. "Everything was perfect then."

"Bella and Emmett weren't happy then," Jasper pointed out. "They were both in love with someone who didn't love them back."

"I guess you're right," she shrugged. "Maybe the best possible outcome is that Bella gets over Edward and Emmett gets over Bella. Then everyone can move on."

He took a sip of his beer. "That surprises me. I thought you wanted Bella and Edward together."

"That was before Bella fell for Em. I knew he liked her but I guess I never realized how much. And it was just so nice to see them happy. But it doesn't matter who she ends up with, because one of my best friends is going to be hurt. This sucks," she sniffled.

Jasper squeezed her tighter. "I know. It makes me even more grateful for you, though."

Alice twisted so she could hug him, and he put his beer on the coffee table. "I love you, Jasper. I'm sorry if I've been a mess the past few weeks."

"I'm in it forever," he told her, kissing the tip of her nose. "Mess or not."

She tilted her face upward to accept his lips, but a knock on the door interrupted them. Alice glanced over at the door, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know," he said honestly. "I doubt Emmett would come back so soon after dropping Bella off. He seemed pretty upset. And I told Edward not to come over tonight."

Alice sighed and hopped off him. When she asked who was there, Edward called out.

"God damn it," Jasper muttered. He was trying to be the neutral territory in this war, but part of him couldn't help feeling irritated with Edward. Part of this situation was his fault. "I told him to give her a break tonight."

Alice looked down the hallway, as if trying to discern what Bella would want. She threw up her hands and unlocked the front door. Edward gave her a sheepish look and shoved his hands into his jeans.

"Hi Alice. Can I come in?" he asked.

Jasper stood up and crossed his arms. "I asked you not to come over tonight, Edward. I think she needs some time alone."

"Did Bella say she didn't want me over?" Edward asked lightly. "I doubt it. And no offense, but I think I know Bella better than you."

Jasper laughed. "Really? Because she's been coming to me, crying over you, since high school. I know what Bella needs when she's upset and it's time. Alone."

"Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do for her, Jas," Edward said, stepping towards him. "But Bella and I became really close over the past few weeks. You know, when she wasn't speaking to you guys. I think she needs me right now, and nothing you say is going to change that."

Jasper didn't say anything, but the guilt he felt over deserting Bella was written all over his face. He stepped to the side and Edward nodded before making his way to the guest bedroom. He knocked softly and a second later the door opened. Edward hugged Bella, then guided her back into the room and shut the door.

"This is such a fucked situation," Alice moaned, sitting back down on the couch.

Jasper sat next to her and turned the television on. He needed to zone out. The tense atmosphere of his once safe haven was frazzling his nerves. "Maybe he's right. I did let her down. I should've been there for her when they broke up."

"That was my fault, not yours," Alice said miserably. "I was a shitty friend. She just avoided you by default."

"It doesn't really matter," he shrugged. "I should have pushed harder."

"You are now," she rubbed his shoulder. "Like you said, we'll just give her a little time to settle in, and then we'll get things back to normal."

"Yeah, I just hope Edward doesn't make more of a mess of things," Jasper scowled.

"Me, too," Alice said, casting one more glance down the darkened hallway.

* * *

"Hey you," Edward said softly, pulling Bella into a hug. Her hair was pulled into a messy knot and her eyes were puffy. She let him hug her and then he turned her around, leading her back to the bed.

Bella crawled back into bed and sat Indian-style, arranging the comforter over her shoulders. Edward almost laughed; she looked like a little kid. The thing that stopped him was the haunted look in her tired eyes. He eased himself onto the corner of her bed.

"How did things go at Emmett's?" he asked, deciding to clear the air. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to pick you up last night. Then we could have just avoided all of this…"

She shrugged and picked at the overlay on the blanket. "I still would have had to stay somewhere other than my apartment."

"You could have stayed with me." Edward wouldn't admit it if asked, but he was slightly hurt that Bella stayed at Emmett's. Granted, he hadn't been near his phone when she called, so it was technically his fault.

Bella rolled her eyes. "You have a small one bedroom apartment."

"I'd sleep on the couch and you could take my bed," he offered.

"It would just confuse me more," she said quietly. "And hurt Emmett."

He shifted so he was closer and grabbed her hand. "I'm a little more worried about you right now. Emmett's a big boy and he can take care of himself."

As Bella began pulling away from him, putting her hands back on her lap, Edward knew he said the wrong thing. "Edward, you really don't know anything about my relationship with Emmett, except for what I've told you…and that wasn't a lot."

"That's true," he acquiesced. "But you know how I feel about the situation. He had his chance and he didn't take it. He doesn't deserve you."

"And you do?" she asked bitterly.

Taken aback, Edward swallowed hard. "I'm not saying that. Right now you need a friend, and I'm here for you. I'm not going to ask for more than that, because I know you're not ready."

She suddenly burst into tears, covering her face with both hands. "I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean that. I'm so – I can't – "

"It's okay," he murmured, moving so he was sitting next to her. Bella leaned against him and cried harder. Edward wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her Bella smell and sighing. Her tiny frame shook as she cried out her pain.

"I messed everything up," she said hoarsely. "Everyone must hate me."

"No one hates you." Edward smoothed her hair back and wiped away her tears. "No one could ever hate you."

"Thanks, Edward," she breathed, trying to staunch the tears. "I hate crying. I feel like it's all I've done for the past few weeks."

"Hmmm…yes, there was a decent amount of tears," Edward said, pretending to think. "There was also a fair amount of bossing Edward around. Edward, I want chocolate chip cookies. Edward, get me chocolate ice cream. Edward, some chocolate covered pretzels. Yes, and it appears there was also a large amount of chocolate."

Bella laughed and bit her lip. "Thank you, Edward. You know, for cheering me up and being my chocolate bitch."

He grinned and took her hand, their fingers twisting together. Bella looked at their entwined hands, noting how familiar it felt to hold his. He brought hers to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles, his lips lingering longer than necessary.

The air between them changed, became charged.

She was almost afraid to look at him, but he kept his warm, soft lips on her skin until she did. Edward's eyes were locked on hers, the stormy green a depth of passion.

"Bella." He brushed another kiss on her knuckles. "I'll do it all over again if you need me to. I just want you to be happy."

"Thanks," she said faintly. Edward released her hand, but even without his touch her skin still tingled. He stared at her for a long moment, probably waiting for her to say something, but she couldn't speak.

"I should probably let you get to bed," Edward said reluctantly. "I know you've had a long day. We're going to figure out the James thing, though, so don't worry about it. We've got your back and no one's going to hurt you."

"Who's we?" she asked curiously.

"Me. Emmett. Jasper and Alice. Your friends," he smiled. "Silly girl."

The words warmed her insides like no other, and Bella felt a couple pieces of her heart click back into place. She hadn't even begun to process the James situation, because she was still dealing with the emotional fallout from her brief time at Emmett's.

Everything seemed so hopeless, but maybe with the help of her friends she could make it through. The fact that they were still being called her friends was overwhelming and amazing.

"If Alice and Jasper get on you too much, call me. We'll make it work at my place if we need to, okay?"

Bella nodded and hugged him extra tightly. Edward laughed and his breath tickled her ear. She tilted her head when he pulled away, because Edward always gave her a kiss on the cheek when he left.

Instead of the usual, Edward used one fingertip to tilt her chin up, smirking at the surprise on her face. His voice was smooth and deep. "If you need anything, just call. I promise I'll pick up this time."

And then he leaned in, and Bella instinctively closed her eyes. The touch of his lips to hers was feather light and Bella almost thought she imagined it, but when he pulled away and she opened her eyes, Edward was smiling.

"Night, beautiful," he whispered.

Completely stunned, Bella didn't reply. Edward never lost his smile, just waved and quietly shut his door. She raised her hand to her mouth, touching her tingling lips.

"Good night," she whispered into the empty bedroom.

Sleep did not come easy for Bella that night.

* * *

hey guys! just wanted to say thanks for all the support, and apologize for not replying to every review. if you ever want to chat, find me on twitter (bellacellaluna). i hope this chapter came quickly enough for you! thank you to writersiouxchef, my awesome beta, and my prereaders ;)

i put a poll up on my profile page (team emmett vs. team edward, of course). emmett is getting his ass handed to him! but it's just for fun...i already know how the story ends. LOVE YOU GUYS! xoxo

LUNA


	14. Opposing Forces

Bella dreaded leaving the safety of Alice's guest bedroom. She had been awake for almost an hour, but fear of the imminent conversation that she and Alice were long overdue for kept her tucked away in bed. Her mind took advantage of her self-imprisonment and thought back to Emmett and his heartfelt apology.

She now wholeheartedly regretted the way she turned him down. Part of her still agreed with the revelations she had during that brief minute of clarity; Emmett was insecure and Edward would forever be between them…but surely they could work past that?

Bella sighed, suddenly uncomfortable in Alice and Jasper's plush bed. The apartment had been relatively quiet all morning, though she knew Alice was still home. The sudden light footsteps approaching her room made her stomach knot in anxiety.

"Bella?" Alice called, knocking on the door.

Bella hesitated, wondering if she could pretend she was still asleep. Almost immediately she felt guilty, and knew putting off this conversation any longer was childish.

"Yeah," Bella replied, sitting up in bed.

Alice opened the door and stepped inside, looking completely together. She had cropped her hair shorter since Bella saw her last and if possible, looked even more polished.

She held up her hand, holding a phone and covering the mouthpiece. Bella saw the look of concern and helplessness on Alice's face and immediately suspected the worst. Emmett? Edward? Did James find one of them? Did Emmett find James?

"Bella," Alice began worriedly. "Your dad is on the phone. He said he's been calling yours but it goes straight to voicemail…and he's a bit upset that you didn't call him when everything happened."

Fuck. It was worse than the worst.

"He's really pissed off," Alice whispered, passing her the phone. "I tried but…"

Bella stifled a groan and nodded her thanks. Alice gave her another sympathetic look before slipping out of the room.

"Hi Dad," Bella said into the phone, already cringing.

"Isabella!" Charlie's voice was tense and obviously irritated. "Do you know – "

"I know, I know!" she said quickly. "I'm so sorry I didn't call. I was just so overwhelmed, and with everything that happened I wasn't thinking right. I didn't pack my phone charger and it died last night."

"You still should have made an effort to call me," Charlie said tersely. "I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry," Bella apologized again.

"At least Emmett had the presence of mind to call me," he grumbled. "But I guess I can understand. You were shook up. I'm happy you called Emmett to come get you. That was smart, Bells, but next time don't be afraid to call the police. That's what they're there for."

"I know," she admitted reluctantly. "But I would hate to take them away from something really important just to walk me to my car."

"Bella," he said in an exasperated voice. "Your safety _is_ important. Especially if there's some sicko out there waiting for you."

"Emmett said you were going to talk to some contacts about him?"

She heard Charlie clear his throat and shuffle some papers around. Bella could see him clearly, sitting at the wooden kitchen table, a cold beer leaving a circle on the scarred tabletop. "Yep. Not much on paper. He's got a sealed juvie record and a few parking violations. Talked to a buddy, though, and he's going to ask around."

"I didn't think James was that bad," Bella said. At Charlie's shocked breath, she hastily added, "You know, before the whole creepy after work thing."

"Yeah," Charlie replied in a clipped voice. "You know I'm a firm believer in following your gut. Human instincts are protect us. They mean something. You get that feeling that something's wrong, you listen to it."

"I did. I called Edward and Emmett."

"I like Emmett," he remarked. She knew those seemingly innocent words were loaded.

"Have you even met Emmett?" she asked lightly.

"I think I might have broken up a party at his place a few years back," Charlie thought aloud. "Neighbors complained, but that was typical teenage stuff. It seems like he handled himself with this James character, though."

"I wish he didn't hit him. I feel like that only provoked James more. If anything it'll make him want to retaliate."

She could hear Charlie take a drink and visualized him thinking; his eyebrows pulled together and a slight frown on his face.

"Well, now, I think it was good that he took a strong stand. It shows James that you have someone who obviously cares about you and will fight for you. It might be enough to make him keep his distance."

"I guess so," Bella said doubtfully. She thought the part where James slashed her tires sent a pretty clear message about how he felt.

"So…I guess Emmett cares for you, then," Charlie said. He paused, waiting for her reply.

"Um…yeah," she admitted. Since moving to Seattle, she had kept the details of her personal life rather sparse. She found it was easier to spare Charlie the details rather than worry him. "We kind of dated but it's over now."

"Huh," he grunted. "Didn't sound over, the way he told it. Didn't you spend the night at his place?"

"Yes," Bella said through her teeth. "In his spare bedroom. We're still friends."

"Okay. Well. Listen, I gotta get down to the station. I'll call you when I find out more about James. You staying with Alice now?"

Relieved that the conversation had been steered away from Emmett, Bella told him about Alice's generous offer of her guest room. She would be staying there until the James situation was resolved.

"All right. Love you, kid, and keep me in the loop from now on, okay?"

"Okay. Sorry again. Love you," Bella said goodbye.

She ended the call and the photo set as the cell phone's background caught her eye. It was a picture of their group from happier times. She and Alice stood in front of the boys, arms around each other and eyes shining happily. It sent a pang through her heart. She flipped it shut.

She stood and dressed quickly, suddenly eager to find Alice. She was seated at the kitchen table, nothing in front of her, just waiting.

"Hi," Alice smiled. She looked cautious but hopeful. "How are you feeling?"

Bella shrugged and sat down. She slid Alice's cell phone across the table. "I'm okay. I slept well. I, um, I wanted to thank you for letting me stay here. I know things haven't been – "

Alice leaned forward and grabbed her hand. Her big brown eyes were suddenly tearful and she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I was such a bitch. I was afraid someone was going to get hurt, and just wanted to make sure it didn't happen. I didn't know how to express that and I did it poorly. I'm so sorry, Bella."

"I missed you a lot," Bella said softly. "But you really hurt me. The things you said…I don't know how you could think that way about me."

Alice stood up and came around the table to wrap her arms around Bella. She squeezed her tightly. "I'm so sorry. You know I love you. You're like a sister to me. Can you ever forgive me?"

Bella rolled her eyes, secretly enjoying Alice's overly dramatic plea. She missed this. She missed her best friend, but knew that the process of truly forgiving Alice would be a long one. "Yes. And I really do appreciate you guys letting me crash here. Are you sure it's not a problem?"

Alice straightened and shook her head. "Of course not. Did Charlie have any information about James?"

"Nothing really," Bella sighed. "He has someone looking into it, though. Have you talked to Emmett? I'm worried that James will go after him."

"If anyone can take care of himself, it's Emmett," Alice assured her.

"I know…I'm just worried that James is going to retaliate in some way. If he knows where I live, he probably knows where Emmett lives, too, and we really have no idea what he's capable of."

"Jasper wants to have the boys over for dinner tonight," she said. "So we can get an idea of what happened and how we need to proceed."

"I can't. I'm supposed to close tonight."

Alice laughed. "Oh, Bella. Emmett talked to Sue the morning after the James thing. You're off the schedule for now, just to be safe. We don't want you in a place that he's so comfortable with."

Bella frowned. "I have to work; I can't afford not to. Besides, the store needs me."

"You could afford to take a break," Alice pointed out. "You've been burning the candle on both ends for far too long. And I'm sure the store will somehow manage without you, Wonder Woman."

"It doesn't really matter. I _want _to work. I refuse to change my entire life because of this. I have no problem being extra careful, but I'm not going to curl up in a ball and hide in your guest room forever. This is temporary."

Alice looked at her sympathetically. "That's a battle you'll have to win tonight at dinner. Good luck, but I highly doubt Emmett is going to be okay with you working. You know, at night, by yourself, where James almost attacked you."

Bella sighed. "Well. I guess I have nothing to do today."

"Maybe we can do something together?" Alice asked shyly. "Ridiculous movies and junk food?"

"That sounds really good," Bella replied truthfully. She couldn't help but return Alice's smile.

* * *

Emmett showered, shaved, and then spent fifteen minutes trying to pick out a t-shirt to wear to Alice's. He didn't want anyone to think he put too much effort into his outfit, but he didn't want to look like a slob, either. After another ten minutes he threw up his hands in disgust and grabbed one at random.

It was a Polo that Bella bought for him.

His nerves rarely got the best of him, but he was so anxious at seeing Bella again that he left early for Alice and Jasper's. He had plenty of time so he stopped at a liquor shop and picked up Bella and Alice's favorite wine.

Jasper opened the door and took one look at him, flustered and carrying a bottle of wine instead of his usual six pack, and started laughing.

"Shut up," Emmett grumbled, shoving past him.

"The ladies are in the living room, slacking off and watching television," Jasper said, raising his voice so they could hear. "I'm in charge of dinner tonight."

Emmett's eyebrows went up. "Really? Do you actually know how to cook anything?"

"That offends me," Jasper frowned. "You're in charge of the salad and garlic bread. Edward should be here within the hour."

"Okay," Emmett said agreeably. He would need to be careful about his expressions and tones wherever Edward was involved. He was a mature adult and not threatened at all by Edward's relationship with Bella.

Yeah, right.

Bella and Alice were lounging on the couch, heads at opposite ends while they shared the same blanket. Alice's eyes lit up when she saw him, and she threw back the blanket and rushed him. She squeezed him so tightly he almost choked.

"It's so good to see you," she whispered. "I missed your face."

He had forgotten how petite Alice was, and her fierce hug warmed him to the core. Her touch was soothing and for the moment, he felt okay. When Alice pulled back her eyes were shining, almost like she was about to cry. She stared at him for a long moment and placed a hand on his cheek, which he found oddly comforting.

"Hi, Emmett."

Bella didn't get up off the couch, and her voice was quiet. Timid. He turned away from Alice and looked at her, embracing the rush of emotions she caused.

"Hey Bella," he greeted her. After a split second of hesitation, he leaned down and gave her a quick hug. The scent of her shampoo made his heart clench, and Emmett found it difficult to pull away from her. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Alice edging towards the door. She was giving them a moment of privacy, and he greatly appreciated it. "How are you doing?"

She shrugged and smiled wanly. "I'm okay. I haven't really let myself think about anything. I was worried about you, though."

Emmett sat down on the edge of the couch, making sure there was plenty of room between them. Bella was wearing sweatpants and an old hoodie of Jasper's. Dressed down and without makeup, she looked like she was fifteen. "Why would you be worried about me?"

"James," she said softly. "I was afraid he would find you."

The fear in her voice was real, and Emmett cursed the awkwardness between them. Any other girl, any other time, and he would have just scooped her up and hugged the shit out of her until she felt better. But his relationship with Bella was already strained, and he didn't want to risk damaging it any further.

Emmett angled his body and moved slightly closer to her. She didn't shy away and he took that as a good sign. "Bella, you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"Not if he breaks into your house in the middle of the night," she protested.

He rolled his eyes. He'd bet his left nut that she was up half the night worrying about stupid scenarios like that. "You know that baseball bat right by my bed? Well, let's just say that's not the one I use for batting practice."

"Nothing you say will make me stop worrying," Bella shook her head.

"Well, if nothing is going to stop you from worrying, I want you to redirect your worries," he said seriously. "I want you to be careful. Don't go anywhere alone. Make sure you're aware of your surroundings. And I want you to take a self defense course."

"I don't need to take one," she immediately argued. "Charlie taught me everything I need to know."

Emmett's eyes narrowed as he studied her. Bella found she couldn't maintain eye contact, and let her eyes fall to the ground. More than ever she craved the safety of Emmett's strong arms. He was like comfort food to her soul, and she desperately needed his soothing touch.

"Okay. Then we'll meet a couple times a week at my place and brush up on your defensive skills," he finally said.

His voice was low and calm, but Bella's heart reacted as dramatically as if he'd grabbed her and kissed her. Spending time alone with him each week? Presumably this time would be spent in his weight room, and he could possibly sweat. He knew what that did to her. She swallowed hard.

Was this his innocent way of helping, or was he opening up to her? Was this him making an effort and letting her back in?

Was it really too late?

"I – I, um, okay, I guess," she stuttered. She felt her cheeks warm and ducked her head so he couldn't see. She hadn't been prepared for this. An awkward pause descended upon them, and after a few seconds Emmett stood up.

"Okay. I'm in charge of the garlic bread, so I need to get back to the kitchen. You want a glass of wine or something?" he asked, shoving his hands into his jeans.

"No, thanks, I'm okay." She gestured to the full glass on the coffee table.

Emmett nodded and backed out of the room. He had just stepped into the hallway when Bella called his name. He turned.

"I like your shirt," she said softly, the corner of her mouth lifting.

And that one little sentence – with that small, small smile – suddenly gave him hope. Emmett returned her smile wholeheartedly, and couldn't even wipe the goofy grin off his face before he entered the kitchen.

Jasper took one look at him and rolled his eyes. A brief, reserved smile crossed his face but quickly disappeared. The wrinkle between his eyebrows reappeared and he stared at the bubbling pot of sauce.

"You alright?" Emmett asked, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"Yeah," Jasper shrugged. "What about you?"

Emmett paused, the beer nearly touching his lips. "I'm fine. Why?"

Jasper stirred the tomato sauce with a wooden spoon, obviously thinking carefully before he spoke. "You look a little too happy."

His buzz, the one that he got whenever he spent time with Bella, slowly began to dissipate. It must have reflected on his face because Jasper sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair.

"That came out wrong," Jasper apologized. "I mean, you came in acting like you were going on your first date or something, and five minutes with her and you can't stop smiling. I just want you to watch yourself. You were so unhappy when you guys broke up."

"_I_ broke up with _her_," Emmett replied quietly. "It was so stupid. I was afraid that she'd leave me, so somehow I thought breaking up with her first would spare me the pain. But it didn't. It just guaranteed me that pain I was trying to avoid."

"Psychoanalyze yourself much?" Jasper joked.

A grudging smile pulled at Emmett's mouth. "I've had a lot of free time on my hands in the past few weeks. Did a lot of soul searching."

"So…?"

"This thing with James really put everything into perspective. I'm not going to let that bastard anywhere near her. She's already terrified, which is bad enough." Emmett took a deep breath. "I love her. I really love her, and I don't want to lose her."

Jasper's blue eyes narrowed slightly. "So you want to get back with her?"

"If she'll have me. I think it'll take some time but she seemed open to me just now," he smiled. He felt more relaxed than he had in a long time, and that just confirmed this was the right path.

"That's great," Jasper said slowly. He scratched his head and kind of grimaced. "But what about Edward? I know they've been hanging out a lot. They got close, man."

Emmett kept a brave, strong face on despite the sinking feel in his stomach. If he and Bella were going to try again, he'd have to come to terms with her friendship with Edward.

"Well…just hanging out, right?" he heard himself ask.

Jasper cocked his head to the side and poked at the ground beef browning on the stove. "I don't know. I guess. Neither has mentioned being more than friends."

Emmett mumbled something and crossed the room to sit at the kitchen table. He busied himself with the garlic bread, going through the motions of preparing it, but Jasper could see he was perturbed.

He had a sick pit of guilt in his stomach. Edward mentioned the kiss he gave Bella. He said it was nothing, barely a kiss, but the fact that he mentioned it at all told otherwise.

Was he a terrible friend for not telling Emmett about it?

Jasper closed his eyes, wishing that he and Alice had never left the bar that night. If only Peter hadn't gotten sick…then Emmett never would have made a move for Bella.

There was a knock on the door and his guilt swelled when Edward stepped into the apartment.

Emmett stopped chopping garlic and waved the knife. "Hey Edward."

"Hey guys," he greeted them. He was freshly showered and wearing jeans and a sweatshirt. "I brought a bottle of the girls' wine."

Jasper slid a glance over to Emmett, who was back to chopping garlic. He was concentrating awfully hard on that garlic.

"Ah…they have a bottle open. Just put it on the counter," Jasper suggested.

"So how's Bella?" Edward asked. "When I left last night she seemed better. More relaxed, at least."

Emmett's head snapped over so he could look at Edward so quickly that Jasper almost laughed. Almost, but the stark pain and unshielded curiosity on Emmett's face had a sobering effect.

"She's uh…she's doing okay," Jasper shrugged. "You know. Still creeped out, but she talked to Charlie and I think that calmed her down."

"Yeah, I talked to Charlie, too," Emmett spoke up. His voice was gruff and he didn't look at them as he smeared butter on the bread. "Bella's coming over to my place a couple times a week and we're going to work on some self-defense."

Edward frowned.

Jasper blinked.

"Oh hey, look who's here!" Alice trilled, stepping into the kitchen. She gave Edward a kiss on the cheek. "Bella! Bella, Edward's here." She dropped her voice to a very loud whisper. "We're drinking wine and getting tipsy. We need refills."

"Should we hold off on more wine until we get everything settled?" Edward asked, looking at Jasper for back up.

"Get what settled?" Alice asked. She cocked her head to the side and looked at Edward curiously.

"You know…" he trailed off. "The whole James thing."

"Oh, that's over and done with," Alice said, dismissing the situation with a wave of her hand. "Emmett's gonna train Bella so she can kick James's ass!"

"I think our plan should be a bit more secure than that," Edward frowned again. He looked at Emmett and ran a hand through his hair. "You honestly think that's enough to deter James? Teach Bella how to punch and she's safe? She'll probably end up breaking her hand and making the situation worse."

"Thanks for that vote of confidence, Edward," Bella said lightly, stepping into the kitchen. She looked at Alice and held up her empty glass, which Alice was quick to refill.

"You know you're accident prone, Bella," he said gently. He snuck another glance at Emmett, who was too busy watching Bella to notice him. "Besides, I think what we need to focus on is prevention. I don't want you to be in a situation where you have to defend yourself. That's a shitty plan."

Emmett stood up, his chair scraping across the floor. "I think it's important that Bella knows how to protect herself. She can't be with someone every second of the day, and regardless of whatever kind of _prevention_ we can come up with, nothing is foolproof."

"But you can't expect – "

"Okay," Bella said, holding up her hands.

"Okay what?" Edward asked, eyeing the glass of wine in her hand and wondering how many she had.

"Everyone shut up," she smiled. "I've decided that we're not going to do anything. I don't want any drama tonight. I'm going to live my life as I usually do. Emmett will help me brush up on my self-defense, and if I ever see James I will call the police. That's it."

"That's not enough," he argued, crossing his arms over his chest. "He's obviously deranged, Bella. I wasn't even there and I know that. "

"And what exactly do you think she should do?" Emmett asked. The hard edge to his voice gave away the brewing anger inside him. He set down the knife and stared at Edward.

"I think you need to take a leave of absence from work. Both jobs," Edward explained, looking to Bella. "We'll get a restraining order and you can just take it easy until we find him. We'll make sure someone is always with you."

Emmett snorted. "That's completely unrealistic. You're asking her to give up her entire life."

"It's not unrealistic! It's careful."

Jasper leaned against the counter and inhaled deeply. The mounting tension was giving him a headache; he hated seeing his family at odds. Alice intuitively moved closer to him, her arm slipping through his.

"Edward…I get what you're saying," Bella began. "But Emmett is right. I don't want to give up my entire life, not to mention I can't afford it."

"I'm not proposing that you do this indefinitely," he said defensively. "Just as long as it takes to nail this guy."

"But for what? He technically hasn't done anything to me," she replied lightly. She shrugged and grabbed his hand, giving it a quick squeeze. "I know you're worried about me. Trust me, no one is more worried than me. But I refuse to do anything drastic. We'll just see what happens. Maybe Emmett's fists convinced him to stay away."

"The whole point of this dinner was to come up with ways to keep you safe," Edward said stiffly.

"And now the whole point is for our amazing group of friends to come together and have a wonderful dinner!" Alice announced. "Em, get that garlic bread in the oven. This sauce is almost done. Jasper, don't let the noodles get soggy."

Edward waited until Alice went over to the table to spot check Emmett's work, then grabbed Bella and ushered her out into the hallway. He didn't appreciate her commandeering the conversation, especially when he wasn't finished speaking, but Alice provided him a nice distraction.

"I know you're worried about me," Bella said softly. "And I appreciate that. But if I stay home from work and hole up in this place it's like he's winning."

"It's not a competition." Edward kept his voice as low as his and took a step closer. Bella's eyes widened slightly and she looked over his shoulder at the kitchen door. They were shrouded in darkness but not safe from discovery. "This is about keeping you safe." He reached up to brush her hair out of her face. "Let me keep you safe, Bella."

Her eyes closed and her breathing was the only thing he could hear. Edward took one more step and his chest touched hers. The sounds of the kitchen began to fade away.

"Edward…" she whispered. "We can't."

"Sssh," he inhaled her scent, burying his face in the crook of her neck. His hands began to trail up her arms and Bella forcibly shivered. The movement went straight through his body and the sexual tension that had been building between them for weeks was suddenly bubbling over. He pulled back and brushed his lips over hers.

He caught her exhalation and deepened the kiss. One hand worked its way up her neck and into her hair, cradling her scalp. Bella moaned quietly, her back arching away from the wall.

"Dinner's almost ready." Jasper's voice floated through the darkened hallway.

Bella ripped her mouth from his so quickly that she banged her head against the wall. Her cheeks flooded with color and she ducked under his arm, practically running down the hallway.

Edward discreetly adjusted his pants and turned to face Jasper.

"Really, Edward?" he hissed. "Don't do that shit in my house. It's not cool."

"They broke up. Bella is fair game," Edward responded, irritated at the interruption. He was getting tired of Jasper's constant implications that he was doing something wrong.

"Yeah, that's the impression that I'm getting. That this is a game for you."

"That's a shitty thing to assume about your best friend," Edward snapped.

"Then don't act in a way that makes me assume that," Jasper retorted. "Don't do anything with her in my house. Don't act like that when Emmett is here. Just show a little respect, man."

Jasper didn't want for a reply, just turned and went back into the kitchen. Edward stood there, fuming, until Alice began yelling for him and Bella to set the table. He figured she needed a few more minutes to pull herself together, so he started the job solo.

By the time Bella reappeared, Alice was giving him shifty looks. She obviously picked up on something and didn't approve. That just increased his shitty mood. He was tired of having his motives constantly questioned.

Emmett snagged the seat next to Bella, which pissed him off even more. Emmett started joking and laughing, laying it on a little too thick, but Bella looked like she was eating it up. Before dinner they had made plans for her to go to his place Monday and Wednesday for "self defense training." Edward wondered what Emmett really had in mind.

He couldn't snag Bella again until dessert. Emmett excused himself to go to the bathroom and Alice was helping Jasper cut the cheesecake in the kitchen. A heavy silence fell over them and he waited, still pissed off about Emmett.

"Stop pouting," Bella finally said. She took a sip of wine.

"You're spending time alone with Emmett."

"I spend time alone with a lot of people, and you don't pout over them," she countered.

"You dated Emmett," he said flatly, not in the mood for games. "That's different."

"What do you want me to do? Never see him again?"

"He had his chance with you, Bella. Do you remember how upset you were when he broke up with you?" he asked, leaning forward. "Don't let that happen again."

Her eyes flashed with pain and she stared at the tablecloth. "It's not a date, Edward. It'll be like an exercise class."

"Then go out with me," he said quickly, his voice hushed. "Go on a date with me."

Bella looked down the hallway, looking worried and tired. "I don't know. Emmett is helping me, and we're just friends. Like you said, he broke up with me. There's no reason for us to rush things all of a sudden because I'm spending time with him."

"You _know_ he still has feelings for you. Please, Bella. Let's just try," Edward pleaded. "Give me a chance."

"Okay," she relented, her voice reluctant. "But please don't tell Jasper. Don't tell anyone. I just don't want to hurt anyone."

She sounded anything but excited, but Edward immediately felt better.

Let Emmett have his time with Bella. Like she said, it would be an exercise class. A formal, boring exercise class. He'd make sure his date with Bella was something she'd never forget.

He reached across the table and took her hand, bringing it to his lips. "Thank you, Bella. You won't regret this."

She looked troubled and unhappy, but he knew he could fix that.

* * *

thank you tracie and lashawn for your help with this chapter!

i also want to thank the person that nominated me over at the twinklings awards. torn is up for the angst goddess and the mistress of mystery awards! voting begins on 1/15. THANK YOU!

xoxoxo

LUNA


	15. Puzzle Pieces

Bella adjusted her pants and smoothed down her shirt. She had originally planned on wearing sweatpants and a shapeless t-shirt to Emmett's, but Alice convinced her otherwise.

"_You don't want him to flip you on the floor and have your shirt come up to your chin, do you?" she asked. "Because then you're going to be on the floor half naked with Emmett all up on you. I don't think you can handle that right now."_

Bella highly doubted she would end up in that scenario with Emmett, but decided to take Alice's advice anyway. She wore stretchy yoga pants and a fitted tank top.

Her relationship with Alice had improved dramatically, and as long as she didn't think about the last few months, things were almost normal between them. Alice learned to tactfully avoid the subjects of Emmett and Edward, which was both good and bad. On one hand it was a good thing, because whenever they discussed the boys Bella felt like Alice was being judgmental, and she hated it. On the other hand, Bella desperately needed someone to talk to about them.

She still wasn't sure why she was here, standing on Emmett's doorstep. She was just as nervous today as she was the night of their first date. And to be honest, she would probably learn a lot more about self-defense if she took a class at the local YMCA. At least then she wouldn't focus on her instructor more than the defensive moves.

Bella raised her hand to knock on the door but it swung open before she could. It startled her and she flinched.

"Sorry," Emmett said ruefully. "I saw you pull up." He stepped aside so she could enter, but Bella stood there and stared at him, overrun with doubts.

The full impact of what she was about to subject herself to finally sunk in. She was going to be alone with Emmett in close quarters, probably touching him, and there was no one around to make sure her walls stayed up. Whatever confidence she originally had in herself fled, and she was left with the glaring knowledge that this lesson was a terrible idea.

She should just start over, start fresh. Leave Emmett _and_ Edward alone. Stop destroying their friendship, and stop ruining the group's dynamic.

"Don't think so hard," Emmett said easily. "You'll give yourself a headache."

Bella's lips quirked up into a smile before she could stop them. He could see right through her. Before she could reply, Emmett stood to the side and gestured for her to come in.

"Get your ass in here. We've got a lot of work to do."

He looked good, and wore black pants with a fitted grey tank top. The tank top looked damp, and she was sure he had already worked out for a few hours. Bella walked by him and made the mistake of inhaling as she did so. He smelled good, like he always did – a mixture of Emmett, sweat and his body wash.

"I do know some self-defense," Bella shot him a look. He just laughed and shook his head.

She glanced around, feeling pangs of an emotion she couldn't name. Emmett's house looked as it always did, but empty at the same time. Her sneakers weren't by the front door. Their dinner mess from the previous night wasn't sprawled across the coffee table. Her blanket wasn't balled up on his couch.

It was like she had never stayed here. The thought burned her chest, and she turned quickly to Emmett. "So where are we gonna do it?"

He raised an eyebrow and barely suppressed his smile. "Upstairs. Do you want a drink or anything?"

"No, I'm good for now."

He grabbed two water bottles anyway, and Bella followed him upstairs into his personal gym. Emmett had pushed his gear against the wall to clear a nice working space for them, and mats were on the ground. She eyed them curiously.

"I hope you don't plan on tossing me to the ground," she muttered.

Emmett heard and laughed. "Not unless you ask me to."

She stood there shyly, wondering what to do. Emmett put the water bottles on the floor near the door and turned to face her. He tried to hide a smile again, probably at how nervous she was. It was ridiculous to be this nervous! Emmett looked relaxed and almost happy, like he was enjoying this.

"Okay," he said in a husky voice. He paused and cleared his throat. "Okay. So, self-defense. Is there any specific that you know you want to learn?"

She shrugged. It seemed like Emmett wasn't going to make small talk, and she felt herself relax slightly. "Just how to kick his ass if he comes near me."

"No, I meant what I said at Alice's," he shook his head. Emmett took a step closer to her and Bella had to look up to see his face. "You don't fight James, Bella. You run. You scream. You don't confront him. Self-defense is your last option…if you have to use these moves, you're already in trouble."

A chill ran up her spine and Bella fought a shiver. His eyes narrowed, taking in her response, and he swore softly.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he said gently. "But don't try and play the hero, okay? If you see him, get the fuck out of wherever you are."

"I will. I promise."

"Good," Emmett nodded. He stepped back and motioned her forward. "I'm going to grab you from the back, and I want you to try and get free."

Her heart began pounding. "Okay." She turned around and waited, her body rigid. After a few seconds she looked over her shoulder. "What are you waiting for?"

"You're not going to know when you need to defend yourself. He has the advantage."

She faced the wall again and stared at it. Emmett was right. If James was going to –

Bella gasped and stifled a yell when Emmett's arm suddenly wrapped around her torso, pinning her arms to her body. He lifted her clean off the ground and she reflexively began kicking her legs, trying to break free. Pure panic flooded her body. The swiftness and violence of his attack was shocking. She knew it was Emmett, but his touch felt so foreign that it scared her. The thought of James grabbing her like this was too much.

Emmett's strength was unrelenting, and he didn't give in. She felt one arm shift and it wasn't until his hand firmly covered her mouth that she realized she had forgotten to scream.

He only held her for another moment before releasing her. She whirled around, panting, her blood roaring in her ears. "Emmett! How could you – that was – "

He looked surprised at her reaction, but quickly pulled Bella to his chest. She didn't protest. "Hey, it's okay. Calm down. I'm sorry I scared you."

Bella relished the feel of his arms around her, almost immediately feeling calmer. She took a deep, steadying breath and forced herself to step away from him. "No, it's okay. I guess I just wasn't ready. I didn't really think about it."

"Ready to do it again?"

Bella nodded and took another deep breath. She put a few steps between them and turned to face the wall again. This time her body was poised to act, ready for his attack, but Emmett moved silently. He caught her off guard again, but she was mentally prepared and immediately began struggling.

She opened her mouth and let out a hearty yell before Emmett's hand clamped down on her mouth. She squirmed, wriggled and kicked but couldn't break free of his grip. Bella opened her mouth and bit down on his hand – not enough to damage him, but enough for him to swear and let her go.

"Good, but not might not be enough in a real fight," he warned her. "You need to think bigger."

"If he's as strong as you I won't be able to get away from him," Bella shook her head. She was sweating and already discouraged.

"Use your head," he said with an impish grin. He stood behind her and wrapped his arm around her torso, pinning her again. This time he didn't lift her up and it was oddly sensual. Bella could feel his breath on her neck. He raised one hand to her forehead and gently pulled it back. His voice was low and warm. "Snap your head back as hard as you can. Get him in the face and he'll drop you. Then you run as fast as you can, screaming the entire time."

His hand fell away from her head but he didn't release her. Bella let her head fall back again and it rested on his shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled. "Should I try the head butt full force?"

Emmett laughed and his chest moved against her back. "No, thanks."

He reluctantly let her go. She could tell he didn't want to, and she felt the butterflies in her stomach stir. Bella found herself hoping he would make some sort of move, but after that intimate moment he carefully maintained his distance.

She listened patiently as he explained more of the basic self-defense moves that Charlie showed her years ago. It slowly came back to her, but after Emmett walked her through them she felt confident enough that she would be able to respond appropriately if attacked.

"Do you have any questions?" he asked, tossing her a water bottle. She caught it and twisted the cap open.

"I don't think so," she shrugged.

"Try not to be alone. Stay with people. If someone is following you, go somewhere crowded. Make noise. Make a scene," he reiterated.

They stepped into the hallway and Bella glanced at his bedroom door. It was shut.

"Although I hate to admit it, Edward was right when he said prevention is key," Emmett admitted.

"Yeah, but he wants me to just stay locked up in Alice's apartment all day. His idea of "prevention" is for me to not have a life. I get that he's protective, but that's not realistic," Bella argued. "Your idea of prevention is letting me learn how to protect myself."

"If I thought I could lock you up somewhere safe, I might just do it," Emmett grinned. "But I guess I know you better than him. You'd never let anyone lock you up."

He looked like he wanted to say something else, and Bella mentally spurred him on. Instead, he simply smiled again and headed for the stairs. He took them two at a time and turned when he reached the bottom. "Hey, do you want to grab something to eat? It's nice enough to grill outside. I have some burgers in the freezer…"

Bella's heart clenched. She wanted to stay and watch him man the grill. She wanted him to smile and joke around with her. "Emmett, I really want to but – "

He shrugged, cutting her off. "It's okay. No big deal."

"No, Emmett, I really do want to but I already have plans," she tried to explain. She hated when he did this.

"I get it," he said sadly, shrugging again. "I guess – I thought I'd try. Sorry."

"Emmett, stop being like that!" Bella finally exploded. "I am being serious. I want to stay but I can't. Do you want to reschedule? Can we do it tomorrow?"

He looked surprised and skeptical. "You don't have to – "

"I'm not!" she practically yelled. "I am saying what I feel. There is no hidden meaning, okay?"

"Okay. Tomorrow night, then," he agreed. His voice was quiet and he looked tired, and she felt bad for being such a bitch.

"Sorry. I just – I don't want you to think that I don't want to spend time with you. I do," she said sincerely. "I don't want there to be any misunderstandings."

"Okay," he said again. "So I'll see you tomorrow. You're working, right? Just call me and let me know what time."

"Okay," she smiled, relieved. It felt like they just reached a turning point in their relationship. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Call me when you get home," Emmett reminded her.

"I will," she promised. Whenever she left work, school, or pretty much anywhere, she had to call someone at the place she left. It was one of Jasper's rules and much to her chagrin, it was wholeheartedly enforced by their entire group.

A knock at the front door interrupted them. Emmett opened it, revealing Seth – who had grown at least six inches since she saw him last. He had a black eye and dried blood under his nose.

"What happened to you?" Emmett asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Sam," Seth replied miserably. "Can I come in?"

Emmett stepped aside wordlessly.

"Hi Bella," Seth said. He tried to smile but it turned into a grimace.

"Hey Seth," she said sympathetically. "I'll get some ice."

When Bella came back with a bag of frozen peas, Seth was seated on the couch and Emmett was across from him, sitting on the coffee table.

"And he wants me to testify or something about Sam dealing drugs," Seth shook his head. "I can't do that. He'll kill me."

"Who wants you to testify?" Bella asked. She handed him the frozen peas. He gingerly pressed the bag against his cheekbone, then hissed and pulled it away.

Seth stared at the bag of peas, then rubbed his hands on his grubby shorts. He seemed to realize how dirty he was, because he jumped up. "Jeez, sorry, I'm going to get your couch dirty."

"Just sit," Emmett ordered. "Finish telling me what happened and then you can take a shower. Why didn't you tell me about this cop?"

"It didn't seem like a big deal," Seth insisted. "He came around and he was asking all of us. I don't know why he keeps talking to me. He left everyone else alone after a few days. He says he knows I saw something."

"Did you?"

Seth looked at him guiltily. "Yeah, but so has everybody else. It's not like a big secret, Emmett. What else do gangbangers do while they stand out on the street all day?"

"So what did you see? Why does this cop think you saw more than everybody else?"

"I mean, he doesn't _know_. He says he does, but it's impossible because I never told nobody," his voice cracked. He rubbed his head and glanced uncomfortably at Bella.

Something unspoken transpired between them, because then Emmett stood up and turned to her. "Thanks, Bella. I know you have to go…I'll take care of Seth. Call me when you get home, okay?"

She sighed. "Fine. I'll leave. You better fill me in on what happened. And you – " She turned to Seth and her voice softened. "Be careful, okay?"

She gave Seth a quick hug and shot Emmett a knowing look before letting herself out. The wheels started turning in her mind, and she wondered exactly what Seth saw. Before she started her car, she texted Edward to let him know that she was going to be late. She wasn't looking forward to their dinner very much, not after the realization she came to today.

* * *

"So explain this to me again," Emmett demanded. He was sprawled across the couch, one hand massaging his aching temples. "You saw Sam and his guys beating up this kid and now he's missing?"

"Yeah," Seth nodded, pacing the floor. "Nobody's seen him in a week. The cops started asking around three days ago."

"So why did you get beat up today?"

"I was playing basketball with the guys and that cop kept bothering me. One of Sam's guys saw and on my way home from the game they cornered me. Sam said if I told the cops what I saw they would come after me."

Emmett sat up. Seth finally sat down in a chair across the room. His recent growth spurt left him looking scrawnier than ever, and between that and his black eye, the kid looked like he couldn't go two rounds with a moth.

"Seth, you need to tell me what you saw," Emmett said eventually. "I can't help you until I know what we're up against."

Seth shook his head and looked away, and it wasn't until he swatted at his face that Emmett realized he was crying. "I – I was on my way home from Leah's house." His voice cracked and he inhaled raggedly, wiping away more tears. "I was on my way home from Leah's and I saw them. Sam, Jared and Paul. They were beating up on this kid, Brady. I didn't really know him but he was a good kid. Just quiet, ya know? They picked on him sometimes. I don't know what he did this time but they were really giving it to him."

Emmett stood up and sat down on the edge of Seth's chair. He put one hand on his shoulder and Seth began crying harder.

" I think they killed him, Em. He didn't look like he was moving. They saw me watching and Jared ran after me. He got right up to me and I thought he was going to kill me, but Sam stopped him. Told him not to touch me. That they didn't need to worry about me," Seth finished. "I should have called the cops but I was so scared."

"Why do you think Sam said that?" Emmett frowned. "That they didn't have to worry about you?"

Seth looked up at him with haunted eyes. "He wants me to join their group. Be one of them. He has for months."

"Jesus Christ, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you'd just get upset," Seth wailed. "And then you'd make me move here with you, and Quil would be by himself. I can't leave him."

"Okay," Emmett sighed. "All right. Don't worry about that now. So Brady is the kid that's been missing for the past week?"

"Yeah. That means he's dead, doesn't it?" Seth asked in a quiet voice. "Maybe I could have saved him."

"Don't think like that. You can help him now by talking to talk to the police," Emmett told him gently. "I know you don't want to, but it's our only option, okay buddy?"

Seth hiccupped. "There's more. And you're not going to like it."

Emmett felt a funny sinking feeling in his stomach. "Just tell me."

"Today Sam kept saying all these things about you and Bella. He doesn't like you. Ever since you guys got into that fight he's always making comments about you. But today he kept on saying that if I said anything to the cops something might happen to you and Bella."

"Specifically what did he say about Bella?" Emmett demanded.

"I don't know. He just kept talking about her. He knew all kinds of stuff. He said even though she wasn't staying at her apartment anymore he knew how to find her, and he started talking about a health food store or something," Seth swallowed hard. "I don't know how he knows all that. I never said nothing about Bella to him, I swear."

"I know you didn't," Emmett said, his mind whirring. He knew exactly how Sam got all of that information. He knew exactly who gave it to him. "I need to call Jasper, and then we're going to the police station."

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" Bella apologized, slipping into Edward's car. She paused, looking at his slacks and pressed shirt. She was wearing dark jeans and heels, but immediately felt insecure. "Am I underdressed?"

Edward leaned over to kiss her cheek. "No. You look beautiful."

"If I'm underdressed you seriously need to tell me so I can change," she laughed, only half joking.

Edward shook his head and checked his side mirror before pulling into traffic. "No one will be looking at your clothes."

"Where are we going?" she asked, dreading the answer. The last thing she wanted was to have a formal dinner at a nice restaurant. She needed every bit of her courage to tell Edward how she felt, and would most likely cry. As it was, she already felt like she was about to throw up.

"L 'Escargot. It's a great little French place. I thought we'd go someplace nice for our first real date," he grinned. "And by the way, sorry I didn't come to your door to get you…but parking is terrible by your place."

"Do you think we could do something more casual?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Something in her voice must have tipped him off, because Edward looked over at her and some of the light in his eyes dimmed. "Yeah, sure. Ah…any ideas?"

"Want to just go to your place and get some pizza?" If possible, her voice was even smaller. Bella took a deep breath to calm herself down but her eyes began to burn. Edward wordlessly pulled into the next parking lot they came to, which happened to be for a Whole Foods. He cut the engine.

"What's wrong, Bella?" His voice was low, sad, and she figured he knew.

"I was at Emmett's today and he was showing me the self-defense stuff," Bella whispered, staring at her fingers. "And I think I still have feelings for him. No, I know I do. And it's just not fair to go on a date with you when I'm really thinking about him. I just – I feel awful."

"So you're picking him," Edward nodded, his lips twisting into a heartrending smile. He stared out of the window into the dark.

"I don't want to pick either of you," she said truthfully. "Because that means I'm going to hurt someone. But I can't get over what I feel for him. I liked you for years, Edward. If there's one thing that I learned, it's that you can't let life just pass you by. If you have a chance at something, you need to take it. I think I have a chance at something with him."

"We have a chance now, too," Edward argued, some of the fire returning to his voice. He twisted in his seat to face her. "You and me. We could be good together, Bella."

He reached up to touch her cheek, and she closed her eyes, tears streaking down her cheeks.

"I know we could," Bella whispered. Edward gently wiped away her tears.

"So why don't we try?" he pleaded.

"I can't," she cried. "Please don't make this harder, Edward. I need to try with Emmett."

"But you did!" He raked a hand through his hair, pulling away from her. "You did try and look at how that worked out. Why would you want to put yourself through that again?"

"It ended that way because of _me_! Because he didn't trust me with you. I did that - I ruined our relationship." She wiped her eyes. "I owe it to him to try again."

"You want to date someone who doesn't trust you? That sounds terrible," Edward muttered. "And you owe it to him? That sounds like guilt talking, Bella, not love."

"I guess I'm not explaining myself correctly," she said quietly. "I do love Emmett, and I feel awful about how this turned out. I wanted to be your friend and I guess I fell for you again. But – "

"So you do like me. Why are you doing this, then?" he demanded.

"Stop this," Bella said, looking him in the eye. "I hurt you. I know I did, and I'm sorry. I won't lie and say I don't have feelings for you. I do. But I have feelings for him, too, and…and they're stronger. I – I love him. I'm sorry, Edward. You deserve better than me."

"I don't think there is any better than you, Bella," he remarked, his voice light. After a moment of silence, he turned the Volvo on. "I'll bring you home, then?"

"If you want. I still want us to be friends," she cringed as she said the words. She meant it, as clichéd as it sounded.

"Just what everyone loves to hear," Edward said contritely. "Let's still be friends."

"I'm serious!"

"I know. But not tonight, okay? Let me go home and lick my wounds."

He sounded weary and looked serious, so she didn't push it. He drove to Jasper and Alice's apartment building in silence and put the car in park.

"Look…I'm sorry about the way I reacted. I didn't mean to get angry, but it just kills me to see you throwing this away. So…I'll just say okay. For now." He looked over at her and Bella was shocked by the intensity in his eyes. He grabbed her hand and brought her knuckles to his lips. "We'll have our chance someday. And I'll wait for it."

Unable to speak, she just nodded.

"Okay. Good night, Bella."

"Good night," she whispered. She climbed out of the car and waved goodbye to him. Bella stood there and watched him drive away, watched him until his tail lights turned a corner and were no longer visible.

She was so absorbed in what just happened, so worried about Edward and Emmett and Seth, that she wasn't paying attention. Despite all of Emmett's coaching, she wasn't aware of her surroundings and anticipating danger.

And that was why she didn't see James until she turned around to go inside. He stood in front of the doors, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hello, Bella."

* * *

hey guys! i apologize for the epic delay...what can i say? i suck! thanks for all the sweet messages. they help me through rough times :)

thank you to helina, lashawn and lauren for prereading. thank you tracie for beta'ing so quickly!

LUNA


	16. James

Bella's lungs stopped working and her heart leapt into her throat. She glanced around quickly but the dark street was deserted. No one was around to hear her scream. Her cell phone was in her bag, just out of reach.

"Don't even think about it," James said softly. He pulled one side of his leather jacket over and revealed a sheathed knife. She instinctively stepped back.

"Leave me alone," Bella blurted, her voice sounding a million times stronger than she felt. She looked around again, hopelessness washing over her, and realized she would have to rely on what Emmett taught her. If James grabbed her, she'd have to react and run.

"I want you to come with me," he requested, a small smile playing around his lips. "I don't want to hurt you."

She looked longingly at the door behind him. Even if she made it past him, she had to unlock the door to get inside. Practically impossibly.

"Tell me why you want me," Bella demanded. She needed to distract him; keep him talking, buy some time. "I don't even know you."

"No, you don't know me," he agreed in a silky voice. "But I know all about you. I know that you sleep with your blanket wrapped all around you, that you like boy short panties, and that you use your strawberry body wash more than your coconut."

She stifled a gasp and felt her skin crawl, like a million tiny spiders were swarming her body. The full implication of his words took only a split second to sink in. He was in her house, digging through her underwear drawer…watching her sleep.

"Bella. Come along now," he crooned. His hand moved to hip level, and she kept one eye on that knife.

"You can't just – " she began. Movement behind James caught her eye, and she paused, but Jasper moved so quickly that James didn't realize what was happening. He practically burst out of the door, yelling for her to get inside as he tackled James.

"He's got a knife!" Bella screeched.

"Inside!" Jasper yelled.

Bella hovered for a second, torn between wanting to help Jasper and getting to safety. She ducked past them and darted into the apartment building. She stood in the foyer, watching them wrestle, and her hands shook as she dialed 911.

She looked up just in time to see James straddle Jasper's chest. He pulled back and landed a solid punch to his face. She screamed and banged on the window.

The sound was enough to distract James. He looked at her and their eyes connected through the glass. It gave Jasper the opportunity to toss James off him. James rolled away and landed in a crouch, ready to pounce. Instead, he gave Bella one more hungry glance and sneered at Jasper. Then he turned and took off down the street at a dead run. Police sirens wailed in the distance.

Bella pushed the door open and rushed Jasper. He stood up but staggered a bit.

"Jasper!" She wrapped one arm around his side and tried to support his weight. She all but shoved him into the foyer and the door locked behind them. "Are you okay? Why did you come down? How did you know?"

Jasper looked a little dazed. He sat down on the staircase and let his breath out in a whoosh. "I'm okay. He just surprised me a little. That fucker is strong."

"How did you know he was here?" Bella asked. She grabbed Jasper's chin and frowned, studying him intensely. A bruise was blossoming on his cheek. "Are you sure you're okay?"

He took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm fine, Bella. Nothing's really hurt except my ego." He frowned. "Emmett is never going to let me forget this. I can't believe I let him get away. I don't even think I got a decent punch in!"

Bella stifled a sigh of relief. If Jasper was lamenting over his lack of fighting skills, he was probably fine.

"Oh, and Edward called," Jasper added. "He said he just dropped you off, and I should make sure you got in okay."

Bella blushed. She wondered if Edward had confided in Jasper. "I was a little distracted when I got out of the car. I should have gone right inside."

He shrugged. "It happens. Can't expect you to get everything right all the time. That's why I came up with the phone system. Worked out well, didn't it?"

"Yes," she smiled. "It was a good idea."

A police car screeched to a stop outside of the apartment building. The red and blue lights sliced into the night, illuminating the foyer with unearthly flashes of color.

"Alice made tacos," Jasper said wistfully. "I guess we're not going to eat for a while, huh?" He sighed. "Damn, I'm hungry, too. Why don't you run up and tell her what's going on? I'll start on the report."

Bella nodded. Her plans of a relaxing bath and comfy sweatpants evaporated. She'd be lucky if she didn't have to go to the police station to file a report.

She quickly filled Alice in on what happened, omitting the part about her conversation with Edward. Alice immediately whipped out her phone, dialing even as she fled the apartment to check on Jasper.

By the time Bella had changed and washed her face, her hands were shaking and her knees were knocking. It wasn't cold in the apartment, but she felt chilled, so she threw on a large sweatshirt. She realized a moment later that it was Emmett's. He let her borrow it the night of their first date, the night they had to leave his house and search for Seth. Bella sniffed the hoodie and was pleased to find it still held the faint scent of his cologne. It comforted her.

She could hear the low murmur of male voices in the dining room. She truly didn't feel like seeing anyone; Bella wanted to curl up under her blankets and just be…but that definitely wasn't an option.

Alice and Jasper were seated at the dining room table. The man sitting next to Jasper was scratching notes across a small pad of yellow paper but paused when Bella entered the room.

"Bella?" he asked, standing up. When she nodded, he continued and held out his hand. "I'm Billy Black. I'm a detective with the Seattle PD. Your dad and I go way back."

"Nice to meet you," she said, automatically shaking his hand. "Did my dad call you?"

"I called Charlie as soon as you told me," Alice said, gesturing to her cell phone. Bella slipped into the seat next to her.

"And then he called me," Billy finished. "The officers are patrolling the area to see if they can spot James, but I'll be handling the main investigation."

Alice's phone vibrated on the table. She shrugged apologetically and answered. "Oh, hey Emmett… Yeah…. Yeah, Billy Black…. Okay. See you soon."

"Edward's on his way back, too," Jasper told her.

"It's good that you have such a strong support system," Billy remarked. He leaned back in his chair to study Bella. She felt acutely uncomfortable. "Why do you think James is after you, Bella?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly. She put her hands on her lap so he couldn't see the anxious way she twisted them. "He shops in Nature's Harvest. That's the store I work in. It's possible that he just saw me there and… I don't know. We never really interacted much. I mean, I never noticed him before everything started happening."

"And when did everything start happening?" Billy asked, his black eyes flashing with interest. He was a tall man, obviously of Native American descent. His long dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Bella couldn't imagine him chasing down a suspect or pulling a gun on someone.

"I went hiking with my…my friend Emmett. We went to Mt. Rainier. James was there."

Jasper frowned at her skimpy version of events. "They were in a secluded area, way off the trails. It's not like someone could just stumble into the same clearing as them. He would have had to follow them. And he waited to reveal himself until they were in a…well, he approached them at in inappropriate time."

Bella blushed hotly and shot Jasper a death glare.

Billy's eyes darted between them, gathering little bits of intel for later. "Meaning?"

She let out an angry sigh. "Emmett and I were – we were kissing and I think he was watching us."

Billy set down his pad. "How far did it get?"

Bella clenched her teeth. "Not far. He didn't see anything. We were only kissing."

"Okay," he said kindly. "I know this is hard, Bella. Can you two maybe give us the room?"

Jasper seemed reluctant to leave her, but Alice took his hand and tugged him out of the room. She gave Bella a reassuring look. "Bella if you need anything just yell, okay?"

"Thanks Alice," she said quietly. She stared at the dark oak surface of the table. She felt like she was just sent to the principal's office, and now she was waiting for her reprimand.

"Jasper filled me in on most of the story already, but I need to hear it from you," Billy stated matter-of-factly. "I know it can be difficult to relive things like this, but it's important for me to get the details right. Your dad is counting on me to nail this guy, Bella."

At the mention of her dad, Bella looked up and felt an overwhelming pressure on her chest. She wished she was home with Charlie. She greatly wanted to be back in Forks, safe in her tiny bedroom. She took a shallow breath and tears flooded her eyes. "I – sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You just had quite a fright. Sometimes it doesn't hit you for a little while, and then it can be emotional," he explained. "Happens to the best of us. Why don't you take a minute, and then we'll start at the beginning, okay?"

She agreed, but did not take his offered moment. She just wanted this ordeal to be done, so she launched into the story. When she told him Emmett had filed a police report after James had slashed her tires, he grunted in appreciation.

"But you should have called the police that night. When James was waiting for you outside of the store," Billy sighed. "Or after him and Emmett got into that scuffle. Still, at least we have a paper trail."

Noise in the living room caught their attention, and then Emmett burst into the room. His cheeks were red and he looked angry. Jasper shoved past him and stood between Emmett and Bella, obviously worried. "What's going on, Emmett?"

He gave Bella a quick appraising look, and when he seemed satisfied that she was fine, turned his attention to Billy. "What are you doing here?"

Billy calmly set down his pad and pen. "I'm interviewing Bella, Emmett."

He said Emmett's name with a familiarity that made Bella look more closely at him. "What's going on?"

Emmett scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Instead of interrogating a terrified girl, you should be explaining why this is happening to her."

"Wait, what?" Jasper asked.

"You already know about James?" Bella asked, her voice sounding shrill even to herself. "Why? Did you catch him?"

Billy sighed and gave Emmett a dark look. "Emmett came to the precinct tonight with a minor who had valuable eyewitness information. Some of that information was pertinent to a case I'm working on, and it appears that case and yours are linked."

"Seth?" Bella asked, looking to Emmett. He nodded.

"Seth witnessed a possible murder. It seems that one of the people involved knows a lot about you, Bella. I think James is working with Sam Uley and his boys," Billy said curtly.

"Why do they care about me?" Bella wondered.

"They're using us as leverage against Seth. They want him in their little gang, and they threatened to hurt us if he went to the cops," Emmett said quietly. He rubbed his face tiredly. "I'm sorry you got tangled up in this, Bella."

"But James isn't following you," she pointed out. "Why me?"

"James has a violent past, especially when it comes to the females he has fixated on," Billy said tactfully. "It's possible that he was hired to just gather information about you both, and then took a special interest in Bella."

She shivered, and within seconds Emmett was at her side. "That's enough for tonight. I'll bring her to the station tomorrow, if you want."

Billy seemed less than thrilled with Emmett's offer, but he nodded. "There will be a patrol car parked outside all night. If we get James I'll call you. Someone called in a tip, so we'll have the dogs looking for Brady's body tomorrow. If we find it, we'll be moving in on Sam immediately. I'll call you and give you a heads up." He glanced at Bella. "Because you're with her."

"Thanks," Emmett replied, his voice hard.

"Good night, Bella," Billy nodded. He saw himself out of the house, and as soon as he was gone Emmett let out a slew of curses.

'Well, he seemed nice before you got here, Emmett," Alice said mildly.

"He's pissed off at me because I didn't let him finish his little game. He shouldn't have done that to you!" Emmett growled. "He shouldn't have intentionally scared you when you didn't even know the entire story!"

Bella shrugged. "I'm not really scared anymore. He just had me tell him everything that happened with James so far."

"I already told him everything," he exclaimed, exasperated.

"Calm down, man," Jasper said, putting a hand on Emmett's shoulder. "Why don't you sit down? I'll order some pizza and you can tell us what happened. Edward's on his way back."

"Seth didn't want to talk in front of you today because he was afraid it might scare you," Emmett told Bella. He sat down next to her.

She nodded. That made sense.

"He saw Sam and his guys beating up this kid, Brady. Sam saw Seth watching and told him if he said anything to the cops that they would come after you or me. Brady's been missing a week, and Seth thinks they killed him. And they want Seth to join their group," Emmett explained. "And Billy Black is that fucker who kept trying to get Seth to talk to him. He kept on badgering him in plain view of Sam, and so they gave Seth a beating as a reminder today."

"Jesus Christ," Jasper swore. "Is Seth okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine." Emmett looked at Bella. "I took him to the station after you left and he told Billy everything. I had figured out the connection between James and Sam by then. I mean, how else could Sam know so much about you? It can't be a coincidence."

"So where is Seth now?" Alice asked worriedly.

"Seth was too nervous to go home. He's convinced that somehow Sam will know he talked, so Billy took him into protective custody. They're going to put him with a foster family. It's not safe for him to go home, and they'll check my place, so I can't take him. But it's only until they get Sam."

Someone knocked on the door, and both Bella and Alice jumped.

"It's just Edward," Jasper assured them. "I'll get it."

"Jasper, did you order the pizza? I'll wrap up those tacos. Why don't we put on a movie?" Alice suggested. "Bella's pick."

Jasper groaned loudly from the other room. "She always picks the worst movies!"

"Don't worry," she could hear Edward reply. "I brought plenty of beer."

Bella laughed, once again feeling the love of her friends warm her from the inside out. Emmett smiled and rolled his eyes at their friend's antics.

"Come on," he murmured, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "We're going to get drunk, eat pizza, watch terrible movies, and relax. Sound good?"

"Sounds really good," she admitted.

"We'll deal with everything else tomorrow. And Bella – I'm really sorry I got you into this," he said somberly. "I never thought Sam would kill someone. I thought they were just some punk kids, more bark than bite, ya know? I never would have let Seth stay in that neighborhood if I had known."

"We know what's going on now," Bella replied softly. "So we can handle it. And it seems like it's almost over. It's terrible, what Seth had to go through. I wish he was with us instead of strangers."

"Me too," Emmett said faintly, a ghost of a smile on his face. He looked drawn, much older than his years. She felt bad for him. He was worrying about both her and Seth. "You're pretty awesome, worrying about Seth when you've got so much to deal with yourself."

"Well, you're pretty awesome, too," she whispered, her voice breathless. She wanted to lean into him for a hug, a kiss – any bit of contact from him. Now wasn't the time, though. She would wait until this mess was over and done with, and then maybe they'd be able to start fresh. She stood up. "Come on. We need drinks."

She steered him into the kitchen and he raised his eyebrows, nodding at the tacos. The ingredients were laid out in bowls with spoons, but one taco was already made.

"No!" she whispered. "Alice is wrapping them up for tomorrow."

He grinned and leaned back to see where Alice was. The coast was clear, so he snatched the one taco and began wolfing it down.

"She's getting pizza!" Bella laughed. "Oh man, she is going to kill you."

"Is Emmett in there eating my taco?" Alice yelled from the living room.

"_Eating my taco_," Emmett snickered.

"I'm getting out of here before she catches you," Bella shook her head. Emmett tried to speak but his mouth was full. She laughed and headed towards the living room.

She didn't make it to the living room, though. Edward stepped into the hallway and they both stopped, watching each other warily. He shoved his hands into his jeans and looked miserable. For the first time since they parted, she replayed their conversation in her mind. She felt guilty and sad all over again.

"Bella..." he began. Edward shook his head and raked a hand through his hair. "I messed up. I can't believe I just drove away and left you there. I know better than that."

She hesitated, feeling slightly relieved. She assumed he was upset about her cutting their date short, but he was actually beating himself up over the James incident.

"We were both distracted. I knew better, too. I should have looked around. It's not your fault," Bella said earnestly. "Please don't feel bad about it."

"I can't wait until they catch that son of a bitch," he muttered darkly.

"Let's just go relax," she offered. "I'm really excited to just forget about this entire day." She cringed, realizing how that sounded. "I mean – you know – I want to forget about the James thing and poor Seth and – "

Edward laughed. "Don't worry. I know what you meant. Hey, I brought a bottle of your wine."

"Good," she replied gratefully. "I'll probably finish the entire thing."

"So…we still good? Still friends?" he asked, eyeing her seriously.

And just like that, all of the anxiety she felt over facing him again dissipated. "Of course."

"Good," he murmured. He seemed to hesitate, then half shrugged. He grabbed her and pulled her in for a quick hug. She felt his lips against her hair, and gingerly wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm here for you, Bella. For whatever you need. Anytime, anywhere, okay?"

"Thanks, Edward," she whispered.

"Why don't you go on in and grab a good spot on the couch? I'm going to try and wrestle some tacos away from Emmett."

She hoped her face didn't give way her surprise, because the last she knew Emmett and Edward were barely speaking. "Okay…good luck with that."

He smirked and disappeared into the kitchen. Slightly concerned, she padded down the rest of the hallway. Alice and Jasper were already snuggling on the loveseat. Bella put her hand on her hips and frowned at the television.

"Sorry, Bella," Alice said guiltily. "I tried, but he was too quick."

Bella let out a loud, exaggerated sigh. The opening credits of The Fast and the Furious were already on the screen. The night the movie first came out, both Jasper and Emmett received speeding tickets on their way home from the drive in theatre. Edward got home first, with no ticket, and gloated over his triumph for months. "Fine. I guess we can watch this."

Jasper snorted and rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, you're going to suffer the entire time. Watching Paul Walker and Vin Diesel is such a hardship."

Alice let out a burst of laughter and looked at Jasper, surprised. His cheeks reddened and he shrugged. "What? You guys always talk about them."

Alice and Bella laughed. They were still teasing Jasper when Emmett and Edward walked into the room together, both laughing at something else. Bella watched them with interest. They had put together a tray of taco ingredients and set it down carefully on the coffee table.

"Appetizers!" Edward announced.

"You guys!" Alice yelled. "I swear to God, I'm going to start charging you money for food. You guys are going to eat us out of house and home one day!"

Despite Alice's lecture, her eyes were dancing with happiness. Bella knew the feeling. It was nice to have her family back together under one roof, with everyone smiling and joking. Emmett stretched out on the floor in front of the coffee table, and Edward sat opposite Bella on the couch.

She wrapped herself in one of Alice's plush velour blankets and instead of watching the movie, watched her friends. Alice was cuddled into Jasper's side, and his arm was draped over her shoulder. One hand played idly with her hair.

Edward looked tired but relaxed, and he munched on a taco as he watched the movie. Emmett appeared to be doing the same at first glance, but his eyes were too focused.

She knew him well enough to know what was really going on. His mind was whirring through the details, thinking about James and Sam, worrying about her and Seth. Emmett blamed himself and he was trying to find a way to resolve the situation.

She found she was also unable to stop thinking about their current dilemma, despite all efforts to focus on the movie. Her mind played out a million different scenarios, each one worse than the last.

Her dark thoughts lasted well beyond the movie, past the pizza, and haunted her even after the boys left and everyone was in bed. She lay awake and stared at her ceiling, despising the growing pit of dread in her stomach. Her dad told her to always trust her gut, and her gut was telling her that the situation was about to get worse.

* * *

hey guys! i tried to update super quick to make up for the cliffy :)

so...the response to the last chapter was very mixed. whether or not torn ends with the character pairing you wish for, i hope you enjoy the story. thank you for reading it and keeping an open mind. if you need to flounce, i understand. to everyone who gave me the support i needed - THANK YOU!

and thank you to tracie and lauren!

LUNA


	17. The Ballet Studio

Bella jerked awake, disoriented in the unfamiliar bedroom. Even though she'd been staying in Alice's spare room for a few days, it still felt foreign, especially in the dark. Her phone vibrated and lit up on the night table beside the bed.

She squinted at her alarm clock, surprised and sickened to see that it was just before four o'clock in the morning. Something bad must have happened.

The caller ID listed the number as unknown.

"Hello?" she asked breathlessly, her voice low.

"Bella?"

"Seth?" she asked incredulously, recognizing his voice immediately.

"Don't come, Bella! Please don't come!" he said quickly.

"Where?" Bella asked, instinctively speaking quickly. Seth's voice was desperate and panicked. Her heart slammed against her ribs, her muscles suddenly rigid.

"Tell Emmett not to – " Seth's voice was abruptly cut off.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," the oily voiced drawled, stretching out her name.

Her breath caught in her throat and she felt ill. Her voice was just a whisper. "James."

"You should have just come with me," he said sadly. "You didn't, so I had to go get Seth instead. But we want you to come play with us. Maybe we can do a trade…you come with me, and I'll let the kid go."

She was already out of bed and pulling on her jeans from last night. "Don't hurt him!"

He laughed cruelly, and the sound sent shivers up her spine. "I want you here in fifteen minutes, or I _will _hurt him. No cops, no Emmett. Alone, or I will carve him up like a Thanksgiving turkey."

"Where are you?" She tugged on her sneakers and grabbed Emmett's hoodie. James rattled off an address that was a few streets over. He said it was a ballet studio.

"And Bella? No cars. If a car pulls up, I am going to assume it's a cop and then there will be trouble. We don't want trouble, do we?" he sang.

"No. No trouble. Don't hurt him. I'm on my way," she replied, her mind racing. He hung up without another word. Bella tucked her phone into the hoodie and crept out into the hallway. She stole Jasper's phone off the kitchen table and exited the apartment as quietly as possible.

Charlie always said that as soon as the bad guy said no cops, you had to call the cops. They had watched a million movies together and he ranted about the victims not calling the cops. The odds of successfully retrieving a hostage were significantly higher with police involvement.

"_That's their job," he groaned. "Why would you not call them? Jeez!"_

She wouldn't call them, not yet. Or Emmett. She needed a head start. If she told Emmett what was happening, he'd forbid her to go, and James had given her a deadline. Bella jogged through the dark, damp streets, and the night chill cut through her jeans. She waited until she was only a street over to call Emmett.

She used Jasper's phone, just in case there was a way James was actually tracking her cell.

Emmett's phone rang and rang. She cursed, and felt the first wave of real fear. She needed him to answer. She needed to know he was coming. Bella stopped and leaned against the brick wall of an apartment building. She checked the time; still eight minutes left.

With shaking hands she typed in the number to the police station. She didn't have Billy Black's number on her, but she knew the number to the main station. Just as she was about to hit the green send button, the phone intercepted another call. Emmett.

"Emmett!"

"Bella? Are you okay? Why are you – " he began.

"Listen to me. James has Seth. He's holding him at the ballet studio on Canal Street. I'm on my way there. He said no cops and no cars." The words tumbled out of her mouth. "Don't let him see your car. Make sure you call Billy – "

"Bella!" Emmett's voice was loud and furious, and she could tell he was already on the move. "Do not go in there! You abso-fucking-lutely _do not_ go in there by yourself!"

"I'll be careful," she promised. "Call Billy Black."

"Bella!" he bellowed.

She said a quick prayer and flipped Jasper's phone shut. It was almost immediately buzzing again. It hurt her heart, but she turned it off and stuck it in her pocket.

The streets were dark and empty, but the ballet studio was relatively close to Jasper's, and easy to find. Its dark windows unnerved her, and Bella found herself hoping that James wasn't really inside.

Bella looked around nervously before she ran across the street. She listened at the door for a moment but heard nothing. Summoning all her courage, she turned the handle of the door and it silently swung open.

It was dark, but the emergency exit signs cast just enough red light to create an eerie glow. Bella stepped inside, glancing one last time behind her. The street was still deserted. She wished she could wait for Emmett, but she needed to distract James while the cavalry rode in.

"Hello?" she called, her voice too low. She sounded scared. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Seth? Are you in here?"

There was no response, and she continued across the room, almost drawn to the dark hallway. It looked forbidding, and she knew that was where James meant for her to go. The hallway abruptly ended and opened up to reveal a large, empty room. Its mirrored walls cast unnatural reflections and shadows.

Bella hesitated before stepping into the open space, hovering on the brink of bravery and stupidity. The large room would leave her vulnerable. No place to hide or escape to if James attacked.

Before she could make a decision, the harsh florescent lights flickered on. She narrowed her eyes against the blinding light, and gasped at what they revealed. The room was smaller than she originally thought. Seth was in the corner, tied to a chair. Fresh, bloodied bruises covered the ones on his face from yesterday that had only just begun to heal.

"Oh, God," she muttered. A heavy pit of dread formed in her stomach and rapidly sunk down to her feet. Seth looked miserable, and his dark eyes flashed with anger. She could practically hear him yelling at her, telling her that he warned her not to come.

She dashed across the room and immediately began pulling at his restraints. They were tightly bound, and she had nothing sharp enough to cut through them. He began struggling in his chair, his eyes pleading with her as he murmured through his gag. Bella dug her fingers underneath the tight fabric and worked it low enough to reveal his mouth.

"He's going to fucking kill us, Bella!" Seth hissed. "Did you call the police? No, no - don't answer that. He's here somewhere."

"Just shut up and help me get you out of here," Bella replied, her own panic tripling at the sight of Seth's.

"Oh, fuck me, why did you come here?" Seth moaned. "You should have just called the police and let him kill me. _Fuck!_ Emmett's going to _kill_ me!"

"Stop," she said sharply. It was absolutely ridiculous for Seth to worry about Emmett at a time like this. She continued working at the knots that bound him to the chair. Cursing in frustration, she looked up and glanced around to find something to help cut through the restraints.

A shiver ran down her spine. She kept her voice low and her eyes roving around the room. "Where is James, Seth?"

"I don't know," he whispered, and that was when she realized he was trembling.

"Okay, don't worry. We're going to be okay," she said soothingly. Her heart thudded in her chest. Where was Emmett? How far away were the cops?

"How do you figure?"

The cold voice sent a wave of terror through her. She had stiffened at the sound of his voice, and now Bella had to make a conscious effort to relax her rigid muscles and stand up straight. She slowly turned around and hoped the mirrors hadn't given away her terrified expression. "Hello, James."

"Hello, Bella," he mocked. He moved slowly, languidly, like a big cat. His left hand patted his hip, and she wondered what was concealed under his well worn leather jacket. "I have to admit…I'm surprised you came to play, Bella."

"Why is that?" she asked, drawing herself up to full height. She crossed her arms over her chest. She had to stick to the game plan. Keep James talking until the cops showed up. Don't anger him, don't give him a chance or reason to act.

He raised an eyebrow and let out a short laugh. "Because you're smarter than that. Do you really think I'm going to let either of you go?"

She couldn't reply because panic had paralyzed her vocal chords. She raised her chin insolently.

"I suppose you have a weakness for the boy, though. It amazes me how weak women are. There's always something…some_one_…that they'll sacrifice everything for." He looked at Seth and scoffed. "What do you even care about him? You'd risk your own life to let him go free? Why? He's _nothing_."

Bella felt the tell-tale prickle of tears, but inhaled deeply and forced them to remain at bay. "If he matters so little, then why don't you let him go?"

James sneered but his eyes turned cold and hard. "You act as though I'm stupid. Don't try to placate me, Bella. Would you prefer I kill him right now? Then we can get the tears and the pleading out of the way." His hand moved quickly to his side, almost a blur, and when her eyes focused Bella was staring at a small black handgun.

"No!" the words leapt from her throat in a desperate cry before she could stop them. She took three steps to the right and put herself squarely in front of Seth. "Don't!"

"Move, Bella," James said calmly.

"Wait!" she cried. Her mind was racing with half-formed ideas – anything – anything to delay him. "Seth doesn't matter. Let's just leave him here and we'll go. What does it matter if he knows? If we leave now, no one will find us."

James cocked his head to the side, obviously thinking about her offer. His eyes raked up and down her body, and Bella's stomach turned over.

"Did you call the cops?" he asked.

She shook her head. James growled and in two seconds had her slammed against the mirrored wall. Pain radiated from her cheekbones and sheer terror made her weak. The snout of the gun was pressed against her temple, the cold ring burning her skin. Bella thought she would be sick, and this time she couldn't even staunch the tears.

"Did you call them?" he snarled.

"No!" she screamed. "No! I didn't call them! I swear, I didn't!"

James grabbed the back of her neck and wrenched her away from the wall. Bella tripped and landed on her knees. "Get up!" He grabbed her arm and dragged her to her feet. She stumbled again but he didn't loosen his grip on her arm, just shoved her forward.

"What are we – where are we going?" she asked, panic squeezing her heart. This wasn't part of the plan. If they left the ballet studio, Emmett wouldn't be able to find her. The police wouldn't know where to look.

"We're leaving. It was your idea," James smirked. The amusement faded from his face, replaced by one of urgency. "Let's go. Now."

Bella glanced back at Seth. His battered face was grim with horror, and he looked helpless. She felt bad for leaving him tied up, but at least he was safe.

She took a deep breath and realized it was now or never. She tried to get herself in a position where she could execute one of Emmett's self defense moves.

"Stop fidgeting," James snapped. "And another thing, Bella?"

Something in his voice made everything inside of her go still. Bella swallowed hard and looked up at him.

"I don't like loose ends," he said softly, reaching up to brush her messy hair out of her face. James looked at Seth, who seemed to sense the imminent danger. He began struggling, trying to break free, and Bella immediately understood.

She grabbed the arm that held his gun, but James seemed to expect her attack. He laughed and with his free hand grabbed a handful of her hair, ripping some out as he jerked her head back.

"No!" she grunted, still struggling to get the gun away from him. His patience finally snapped and she realized too late the full extent of his strength. One blow from his fist sent her reeling back, off balance, and she fell backwards onto her butt.

James raised the gun and fired once. Seth's body jerked, and then a red stain blossomed on the chest of his dirty white t-shirt. He looked down at it, his mouth open in surprise.

"Seth!" Bella scrambled to her feet, ignoring the blinding pain in her face. She could barely see out of her left eye.

"Oh, no," James shook his head. He grabbed her arm and turned her around, dragging her from the room. She kicked and scratched at him, enraged that sweet, young Seth was suffering at the hands of this psychopath. She found her voice, finally screaming as loudly as she could. James unceremoniously slapped his hand over her mouth, tsking when she tried to bite him. "We have plans now, Bella. We need to get a move on. I don't entirely trust that you didn't call the police."

She continued to struggle until he turned her to face him. "As it stands, Seth is still alive. Keep giving me trouble and I'll put a bullet between his eyes. If you called the cops, he may survive…as long as we get out of here. If you didn't…well, I thought you were smarter than that. Now _let's go._"

Bella looked back at Seth one more time. Her heart broke in half as she realized the best thing she could do for him was leave. James was right. The cops would be here soon and they would find him…hopefully in time.

James gazed outside for a long moment before pushing the front door open and shoving her out. Bella looked around frantically but the street was just as deserted as when she arrived. James positioned her to his left and slightly in front of him. She felt the butt of the gun pressed firmly against her lower back.

"Just walk. Faster," he demanded.

Bella nodded and struggled to keep up with his pace. She felt dizzy and nauseous, but grateful that each step they took led James farther away from Seth. Just as she wondered how far his car was, police sirens began wailing in the distance. Her heart swelled with hope and she instinctively began to slow her pace.

James muttered a curse under his breath and pulled his out a set of keys. He used the remote to start his car, which was a nondescript black SUV parked nearly a block away. The cops were closing in on them and she could feel James's anxiety begin to mount.

"Come on, faster," he urged.

The sirens were louder and a split second later two police cars came to a screeching stop outside of the dance studio. Their lights flashed blue and red, lighting up the darkened street. Bella twisted to look back at them and James pushed the gun harder into her back.

They were far enough away that the cops didn't see them, and she realized she wasn't out of danger yet. They reached his SUV just as another car came roaring down the road, and James froze, hoping not to be seen. It was an unmarked sedan and it flew by them. He let out a sigh of relief and opened the back door.

Bella braced herself, ready to fight dirty if she had to – because she knew if she got into that car she'd never get away. A sudden screeching startled both of them, and the sedan suddenly began backing up. The smell of burnt rubber permeated the night air as it braked hard. The driver was out of the car in an instant.

"Freeze! Seattle PD! Put the gun down!"

Bella nearly sagged with relief; she had never been so happy to see anyone in her entire life. Billy Black had his gun trained on James. He gave her a quick, appraising look but quickly returned his attention to James.

They were in a completely vulnerable position. There was nothing between them and Billy, and yet James seemed far too cocky.

James looked at her and smiled. Before Bella could react, he had a hand wrapped around her throat and had pulled her in front of him. The gun was back to her temple, but Bella felt no fear this time; she was numb.

"Put the gun down," Billy commanded. "Do it or I'll shoot."

"No you won't," James countered. His breath was hot on Bella's neck and she felt sick. "You're too worried about poor Bella."

The cops from the ballet studio had realized what was happening and were making their way up the street. James tightened his grip on her and she could almost hear the wheels in his head turning. Three more police cars arrived on scene and she could hear an ambulance on its way.

And then – two blocks away – she spotted a red Jeep take a sharp turn and park haphazardly in front of the studio. Emmett! She watched him jump out of the Jeep and grab the closest officer, yelling and waving his arms. She felt the moment his eyes landed on her.

That was all she needed. The mere sight of him gave her the strength that James had drained her of. She took a deep breath, then raked her sneaker down his shin and stomped on his foot as hard as she could. He cursed and shifted just enough for her to elbow him in the stomach.

Once, when she was sixteen, Bella went to the shooting range with Charlie. He showed her how to use a gun and then he fired off a few rounds. She had taken her noise-cancelling headphones off a second too early, and the blast from his gun had nearly deafened her.

The blast from James's gun was much, much louder than that. She blinked, unable to hear anything, and felt light, like she was floating. Then everything went black.

* * *

Bella couldn't open her eyes, but she could hear a steady, loud beeping that had roused her from sleep. She tried to swallow, but her mouth was too dry. Her head throbbed and ached, and her body didn't feel much better.

"Bella? Oh my God, I think she's waking up!"

She could hear Alice's voice and tried to understand what was happening. It came back slowly, in bits and pieces.

"Bells? Can you hear me?"

"Daddy," she croaked.

"I'm right here, baby." She could hear the relief in his voice. "Can you open your eyes? How are you feeling?"

Bella's eyelids felt heavy and it was a struggle to open them. The hospital room was too bright and she had to squint. "My head hurts."

Then everything came flooding back. She jolted up, and was met with protests from Charlie and Alice.

"Calm down, Bella. You need to lay back," Charlie instructed. He looked at Alice. "Where's Emmett? He go to get the doctor?"

Alice nodded and turned big, worried eyes onto Bella. "Everything's okay, Bella."

"Where's Seth? Is he okay?" Bella asked frantically. A nurse came into the room with a clipboard and began checking her vitals. She told Bella her doctor was on his way, but Bella barely heard her. "Seth?"

Alice bit her lip and cast an anxious look at Charlie. He rubbed his face.

"He's in surgery now. He lost a lot of blood, Bella, and it doesn't look good," Charlie said frankly. He took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "They have the best doctor in there, working on him. Emmett's been going back and forth between you two all night."

She looked away from their kind faces, tears burning her gritty eyes. "My fault. I should have…I should have…"

"No, sweetheart," Charlie said softly. He placed a hand on her forehead, and the tender touch was unexpectedly comforting. Bella began to cry in earnest. "Oh, baby, it's not your fault. He'd be dead if you hadn't gone there."

"Bella?"

She looked up at the sound of Emmett's voice, which was so clearly tormented. He pushed past Alice and bent over her, his forehead against hers. "You're awake. Thank God, you're awake." He pulled back slightly and cupped her face in his hands. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," she whispered. "I'm sorry – I'm so sorry about Seth."

"Don't," Emmett shook his head. "One thing at a time."

"How do you feel?" the nurse asked, gesturing for Emmett to wait.

"My head hurts," Bella replied, her eyes still on Emmett.

The nurse offered to get her a painkiller, and then asked her some basic questions. When Bella was able to answer them all, she launched into a description of her wounds. She had a sizable bump on her head, a nice concussion to go with it, and her right arm was bandaged where a bullet had grazed it. She was lucky.

Her doctor showed up shortly and gave her drugs that nicely numbed the pain and the harsh edges of her hospital visit. Friends and family came in and out of her room all day, but either Charlie or Emmett was by her side and kept their visits short.

She pleaded with the doctor to send her home, but he was reluctant because of her concussion. Emmett had excused himself to make a phone call, and then twenty minutes later the doctor came back to discharge her. She was surprised by his sudden change of heart.

"I called Edward," he whispered. "Dr. Cullen knows your doctor. He spoke to him and promised to look after you."

"He's in Forks," Bella replied tiredly.

"That's right," Charlie nodded. "You're going to come home with me for a few days, Bella. I'll take care of you until this mess blows over and you feel better."

That woke her right up. Bella frowned and looked at Emmett. "I want you to come."

"I can't," he said reluctantly. There were dark shadows under his eyes and he looked drained. "I need to stay here for Seth. I'll drive home and visit you every day, though. I promise." He picked up her hand and kissed it.

Charlie cleared his throat and stood up. "I'm going to talk to the doctor. I'll be back in a few."

Grateful for his tact, Bella waited until he left the room to speak. "I thought I was doing the right thing by going."

"I'm not mad at you, Bella," Emmett interrupted, knowing where she was taking the conversation. "I was angry that you put yourself in danger, yes, but it's over and done with. I want you to focus on getting better, okay?"

She didn't answer him right away. "No one will tell me what happened."

He reached up and smoothed her hair back. The doctor had insinuated that any information which would upset her should be withheld, but she deserved to know. "James is dead. He's not going to hurt you anymore."

Bella flinched at the news. She was thankful that she hadn't seen it happen, but otherwise felt oddly neutral about his death. She felt hollow.

"Billy Black was shot. He was in surgery but that was the last I heard," Emmett sighed. He paused. "I want you to go to Forks. Charlie will take good care of you. I think this scare probably took twenty years off his life… worst phone call I ever made."

Bella could feel the corners of her lips turning up. "He'll wait a couple of days and then rip into me about what I did."

Emmett laughed. "Probably."

"Okay," she whispered. "I will go with him. But as soon as you hear about Seth, I want to know."

"Promise." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "When this is all over, I want to go away with you. Somewhere we can be alone for a little while. I've missed you so much, Bella."

She nodded her agreement and Emmett kissed her knuckles again. She felt content with him by her side.

The rest of the day passed in a hazy blur. She could have forced herself to remain awake and alert, but it was easier to avoid everyone and let Charlie deal with them. At one point she thought she heard Edward's voice, but the painkillers were too strong to resist, and she slept on.

She didn't fully relax until much later that night. Bella curled up underneath her old blanket, in her old bed in her old bedroom. It was comforting, and Charlie came in every hour to check on her. He brought her soup from the diner and moved his television into her room so she could watch a movie.

When she finally fell asleep, it was not a restful one. James haunted her, his eyes and his laughter. Seth cried for her help, and Billy Black was laid out on the pavement in a pool of blood.

When she woke up crying, Charlie was there. He stayed and stroked her hair until she drifted back off, and that time it was into a deep, dark nothing.

* * *

another fairly quick update! :D

i didn't want to kill you guys with a cliffy, either. well guys, the story is winding down. another two or three chapters, maybe. thank you for the support! sorry i suck at replying to reviews, but i read every single one of them. i looooooove you.

thank you to tracie, lauren and elyse - you ladies are the best!

LUNA


	18. Forever

After two days of Charlie hovering, Bella was more than ready for a visit from Emmett. He showed up with a couple of pizza pies and a six pack of Charlie's favorite beer.

Bella purposely told Charlie earlier in the day that her head hurt, setting the groundwork that allowed her to stay in her bedroom that night. He didn't seem particularly happy about Emmett visiting in her bedroom, but didn't object.

Emmett brought dinner up to her room and set it up on the end of her bed. Bella scooted forward, taking a quick kiss on her cheek and a slice of plain cheese pizza. His eyes lingered on her face, mostly on the glorious black and blue bruise surrounding her cheek and eye.

"It doesn't hurt as much anymore," she smiled. "Only when I touch it or sleep on it."

"Have you been taking Advil or something for the swelling?" Emmett asked.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Of course. Charlie's got all my medications on a schedule."

Emmett laughed and nudged her plate closer to her. "He said you haven't been eating much."

She obediently took a bite of pizza and wiped her hands on a napkin. "How's Seth?"

He shrugged. "I've never heard anyone whine so much. I figure if he can spend that much energy bitching, he's fine. He'll be in the hospital for a few more days, and then I'll take him home to my place."

"So…what happened to everyone else?" she asked. Charlie refused to discuss with her the details of the case, insisting that she needed to rest.

"They arrested Sam and the guys. They're off the street for now. Billy said they found enough evidence to connect James to Sam, so between that and Seth's testimony, they'll be going away for a long time."

"So Billy's okay, then?" Bella confirmed, taking a bite of pizza.

Emmett paused, and the area around his eyes tightened slightly. "He's…alive. James got off two rounds in him before they took him down. He had surgery but..."

Bella put her pizza down, concerned at his reluctance to tell her. "Emmett?"

"He's paralyzed from the waist down. They don't know how permanent it is, but I guess there was a lot of nerve damage," Emmett told her ruefully. "He's in the same hospital as Seth, so I visit him every day, too. He's got family around here, near Forks, and he's thinking about moving back home."

She shoved her plate away and dropped her gaze to the faded purple comforter. Billy's life would be forever altered because of her and her stupid mistakes.

Emmett silently moved the dinner picnic off her bed, and pushed Bella down to lay with him. He pulled the covers up to their chins and tugged her against him, very careful of her injuries.

"Don't try and make me feel better," she sniffled into her pillow.

"I would never," he said seriously. "Because my girlfriend is far too intelligent to blame herself for a psychopath's behavior, right?"

She sighed and sniffled again. "I'm your girlfriend?"

He kissed the top of her head. "Yup. And I'm not letting you go until you make me. Or until Charlie comes up with his shotgun." He nuzzled into her hair and let out a contented sigh. "I almost had a heart attack when I saw James holding you with the gun."

"I don't want to talk about him anymore," she whispered. "Ever again."

Bella twisted around so she could touch his face, and their sudden closeness struck her with a desperation she hadn't felt in months. She had missed him. She missed the way their bodies fit together perfectly, the feel of his lips against hers.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" he asked huskily, his lips just inches from hers.

"I don't want to talk," Bella smiled. She touched his lower lip, then rubbed it gently. He stifled a groan and caught her finger between his teeth, giving it a little bite. "I want to kiss you."

"I've wanted to kiss you for weeks," he breathed. "_Months_."

Bella leaned into him, inhaling him before giving in to the frantic urge to kiss him. He let out a quiet moan when they finally connected, but she could tell he was holding back.

"Kiss me for real," she insisted.

"I don't want to hurt you," he murmured, letting one hand skim up to touch her bruised cheek.

Bella scooted closer so the fronts of their bodies were touching. Emmett groaned, and she smiled knowingly. She reached up to touch his hair; it was longer than she was used to and had begun to curl. He closed his eyes as she played with it, and Bella took the opportunity to press her lips against his throat. Emmett let out another sound of pleasure and his hand dropped to her hip, pulling it forward and increasing the pressure between their lower bodies.

Bella rubbed herself against him, trying to get him to snap, but Emmett began to scale back.

"Stop treating me like you're going to break me," she frowned against his mouth.

"You _are_ breakable," he retorted. His eyes softened as they touched upon her bruises again. Emmett sighed and pressed a gentle kiss to her eager lips. "I want to steal you and take you home."

"Oh, I can't wait for my bed," she agreed, stretching a little. "This one doesn't do it for me anymore."

"Actually, I meant _my_ home. Our home," he corrected himself. "Bella, I want you to move in with me."

She laughed, suddenly feeling lighter than she had in months. Moving in with Emmett sounded like the best idea she'd heard in a long time. "You just asked me out. Aren't we moving a little fast?"

He smiled but it faded quickly. "I don't want to waste anymore time, Bella. I love you. I know what I want, and it's you. Forever. Or, as long as you'll have me."

"What – what are you saying?" Bella asked nervously, finding herself on unfamiliar territory. Emmett sounded like he was approaching dangerous grounds – a proposal. "I don't think – "

Emmett interrupted her anxious stammering with a loud peal of laughter. He rolled off her and grabbed the remote. "Relax. I'm not stupid. I know how you feel about marriage. The look on your face…"

Bella felt her cheeks flush with heat; she felt ridiculous for assuming he was about to propose. She scowled and elbowed him in the ribs. "That's not funny. You shouldn't – "

He had her pinned before she could finish her sentence, and Bella found herself breathless from his sudden weight. Emmett kissed her throat, then the space behind her ear and then soundly on her lips.

"Don't worry - that question is coming," he whispered. "I promise you. But not today. Not right now."

"Emmett," she said warningly.

He grinned cheekily. "And trust me, Charlie definitely won't be in the house when I propose. We'll want to celebrate properly."

She rolled her eyes at his lascivious tone, but couldn't stop her smile.

"Yup," Emmett said smugly. "I thought so."

"Oh, shut up," she laughed.

He nuzzled her throat one more time, still smiling. "Love you."

"Love you, too," she whispered, her own voice tight with emotion.

"Oh, Jasper, get the margaritas going! Bella is going to be here soon!" Alice called, hurriedly fixing the dining room table. "I want everything to be perfect for her."

"I don't think there's enough food," Edward teased, nursing a beer from the doorway.

Alice giggled as she straightened the silverware. Bella's favorites were piled high on the table. "I did go a little overboard, didn't I?"

Edward rolled his eyes but smiled indulgently at Alice. She loved to take care of her friends, and after all, this was Bella's "coming home" party. "I think she'll love it, Alice."

She paused to look at him, catching a somewhat wistful note in his voice. "Edward? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said automatically. At Alice's skeptical expression, he shrugged sheepishly. "Really, I am. I've been overdoing it between school and work, that's all."

"Yeah, you've hardly been by lately," she gently scolded. Finished with the table, she turned and put her hands on her hips. "I worry about you sometimes."

"Don't worry about me, Al," he shook his head. "This whole thing with James was just a little crazy, you know? Something that you never expect to happen to you or your family. It's still kind of unbelievable to me."

Alice nodded, and Edward's didn't miss the flash of pain in her eyes. "Yeah. It puts everything into perspective."

"Makes you appreciate what you've got," he agreed. He took another long sip of his beer. "How did Bella sound? I visited her a few times in the hospital but she was always out of it."

"She sounded good," Alice replied truthfully. "I think being home with Charlie for a couple weeks was good for her."

"Jasper said she's moving in with Emmett," Edward stated.

Alice raised an eyebrow but Edward studied the fine hardwood floor instead of meeting her curious gaze. "Yes."

There was a long pause before Edward looked up. There was a depth to his green eyes that she had never seen before, and it forced her to wonder about his feelings for Bella. She knew they became close after Emmett and Bella broke up.

"I think it's a good idea," he finally said. "Her apartment wasn't in the best neighborhood. Plus, she'll be a lot safer living with Em."

"Edward…" Alice murmured, reaching for his arm.

He smiled sadly and pulled away. "Seriously, Al, I'm fine. One of the guys at work convinced me to go out for drinks this weekend. He's bringing some girls…he said he's tired of me PMSing like a moody chick."

Her lips twitched into a smile and Edward shook his head, hiding his own. He picked at the label of his beer, obviously contemplating something. Alice waited, knowing he needed to get it out.

"I think – I think Bella and I could have been great together," he admitted quietly. "I'm still angry at Emmett, upset that Bella is with him. I feel like she could be mine." He sighed. "But then I think of how happy she is with him, and I know her happiness is what's really important."

"Oh, Edward," she whispered, feeling her throat tighten. It was strange how things happened – how life threw a major curveball in every once in a while. Last year she was hoping and praying that Edward would wake up and take notice of Bella, or at the very least that Bella would somehow get over him, but she never predicted this outcome.

Edward rubbed the back of his neck and leaned back in his chair, sighing gustily. "I've spent a lot of time thinking about it. Our moment passed. I missed it. But it'll work out. Maybe I wasn't meant to be with Bella, after all."

"I bet you'll be ready for the next moment," Alice smiled impishly. "It might not be with Bella, but you'll be ready. You've changed a lot in the past few months…and definitely for the better."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I guess I got my shit together."

Alice opened her mouth to tease him some more, but someone knocked on the front door and the thought of seeing Bella promptly took priority over teasing Edward.

"Bella!" she shrieked, flying to the door. Jasper met her at the door, laughing at her excitement. He opened it and she nearly tackled Bella into a hug.

"Whoa, whoa," Emmett said, throwing out his arm. "Careful of the lady. We're still recovering over here."

Bella rolled her eyes and shoved his arm away. "Oh, please. I'm fine."

"You look so good," Alice said in relief. It was true. Bella looked well-rested, and her cheeks were pink and full, as if she gained the ten pounds she lost after the break up.

"I feel good," Bella smiled. She looked up at Emmett and patted his cheek. "I've had a good nurse, too."

Emmett wrapped one arm around her and dropped a kiss on her head. "Bella is a terrible patient. She makes me cook and clean, feed her, clean up after her and demands that I service her at least twice a – "

A loud thwack filled the room and Emmett groaned, immediately cut off. Alice and Jasper laughed, but the room quieted when Edward appeared in the doorway.

"You do look good, Bella," he smiled. Edward crossed the room and pulled Bella into a quick hug. He turned to Emmett and pulled him into an embrace, also.

"Thanks for everything, Edward," Emmett said gruffly. He thumped him on the back.

"You know I love you guys," Edward replied, his voice just as gruff.

Bella's heart was so full of love and happiness that she could barely contain herself. Her family was back together, and it seemed Edward and Emmett were genuinely on good terms again. She had been hyper emotional lately, and a lump formed in her throat. Before she could embarrass herself Alice grabbed her hand and dragged her into the kitchen for margaritas.

"Dinner's just about ready!" she announced. "Everyone into the dining room."

"Jesus, Alice, I think I love you," Emmett said, dazed by the sheer amount of food. "This is beautiful."

"Back off my woman, McCarty," Jasper grumbled. He grabbed Alice's hand and brought it to his lips for a quick kiss. A flash of light caught Bella's eye, and she stood for a second, stunned.

"_What the hell is that_?" Bella screeched. She pointed to Alice's hand.

Alice's cheeks flushed and she almost looked demure. She looked at Jasper from under her lashes and just smiled.

"What?" Edward asked blankly.

"Alice!" Bella laughed. "You didn't!"

"What?" Emmett asked impatiently. "What's going on?"

"That," Bella pointed. "Is not Alice's engagement ring. That is a wedding ring."

"We flew the coop!" Alice giggled. "We went to Vegas for a long weekend."

"You went to Vegas?" Edward repeated in disbelief. "But you were so into the big wedding thing…"

"I know, but it didn't seem important after everything that happened," she shrugged.

"It made us realize what we really wanted, and that was to be husband and wife," Jasper said simply.

"Congratulations, man," Emmett grinned, pulling them both into a hug.

"This calls for a toast," Edward declared. He took the pitcher of margarita and poured a glass for everyone.

Once everyone had a glass, Edward raised his. "Alice and Jasper, I wish you a lifetime of happiness. You deserve it, and I've waited for this moment for a long time."

"You guys set the bar for everyone else," Emmett smiled, giving them a nod.

"Oh, God, I love you guys all so much," Bella said tearfully, unable to keep her emotions in check. The boys took full advantage of her tears, teasing her mercilessly.

"Now, wait, wait," Alice interrupted them. "I don't want to mislead anyone. Just because we were married by an Elvis impersonator does not mean there won't be a reception! We'll skip the church ceremony but still plan on having a huge party."

"Surprise, surprise," Emmett muttered with a smile.

"To us," Jasper raised his glass. "To our wonderful family."

They all toasted each other and took a sip of the frosty brew, then sat down at the table to tuck into Alice's feast.

"So, Emmett, I guess this means you can't dance down the aisle at my wedding," Alice smirked, obviously thrilled.

"You could try and do something at the reception," Jasper said thoughtfully. Alice fixed him with a dark glare and he just laughed.

"No need," Emmett said, wiping his mouth with a napkin. He glanced at Bella and grinned. "I think I'll save my dance moves for my own wedding."

"What – do you mean – are you guys?" Alice sputtered, shocked. Jasper and Edward reflected the same surprise on their faces.

"Not yet," Emmett replied, fixing his eyes on Bella. "The question has been posed – numerous time, actually – and I think it's only a matter of time before she gives in."

A brilliant blush colored Bella's cheeks. "We're too young!"

Edward laughed and nodded at Alice and Jasper. "Not exactly."

"Everyone just hush! Today belongs to Alice and Jasper," Bella said, quickly putting the focus back on them. Emmett rolled his eyes, but noted the happy flush to Bella's cheeks. She would say yes.

The conversation turned to the upcoming reception and Alice's ideas.

James and Sam were brought up only briefly, but did not spoil their happy mood. The dinner was a success; their close-knit group was closer than ever, and for once there were no hidden undercurrents of unhappiness. Even Edward, whom Bella had been worried about when Emmett brought up his proposal, seemed genuinely happy for them. He wasn't his usual confident self yet, but bits and pieces of that gorgeous man could be seen when he was speaking, and she had no doubt that he would be back for good soon.

Alice cornered Bella in the kitchen after the wonderfully emotional dinner.

"Bella Marie Swan," she said threateningly. "How could you not tell me that Emmett proposed?"

"This coming from _Mrs._ Jasper Hale?" Bella laughed.

"Yeah, well," Alice shrugged, smiling. She looked down at her ring and when she looked up, she was glowing. "I'm so happy, Bella. And I'm so relieved everything is okay now. I missed you so much. I missed _everybody_. I missed our group."

They hugged tightly, and when Bella pulled away Alice was wiping tears from her eyes.

"And what about you?" Alice asked, fixing her eyeliner. "Did Emmett really ask you? Why did you say no?"

Bella smiled, remembering their reunion in bed. "Well, the first time it was more like he told me he was going to marry me. Then the next morning he asked what I thought about it. And then he flat out asked me."

"And why did you say no?"

"I like making him squirm," Bella admitted. "Plus, Charlie told me that if I even bring up the word marriage in the next year he'll have a heart attack. I think he suspects something."

Alice giggled. "Oh, jeez. I think they spent a fair bit of time together at the hospital. How is he with Emmett?"

"They get along really well," Bella said, her voice tinged with awe. "I think he'll actually be happy when I tell him. You know, after I agree to it."

"You can't say no too many times or you'll make him cry," Alice joked.

"Yeah, right. I think he's already asked me twenty times!" she laughed. "I'll make sure his ego remains intact."

Alice let out a happy sigh. She linked her arm with Bella's. "Well, even if you haven't said yes yet, we have a lot of work ahead of us. We need to finish planning my reception and then get started on your wedding and your reception!"

"Oh, God," Bella muttered. "I'll help you with yours, but I think Emmett and I will just hop a plane to Vegas like you guys did."

"No way," Alice chirped. "You're going to have the greatest wedding ever!"

"Baby, are you ready to get going?" Emmett asked, interrupting their conversation.

He looked rumpled and sleepy, and it just made Bella want to get him home sooner. "Yes, let's go home."

"Home," he repeated, a slow smiling crossing his face. He held out a hand. "Come on."

They congratulated the happy couple again and wished Edward good night. Emmett's Jeep was dark and cozy on the drive home to Emmett's house. _Her_ house. A house they now shared.

"I love you, Bella," Emmett whispered. He took her hand and gave it a quick squeeze as he drove.

"Love you, too," she replied, so full of love that it hurt.

* * *

_One year, three months and two days later…_

"Babe, come on, we're going to be late!" Edward called. He looked at himself in the mirror, making sure his tux looked good. A pair of tanned, slim arms slipped around his neck. Tanya stood up her tiptoes to see his reflection over his shoulder, and then straightened his tie.

"Why are you so nervous?" she questioned. "It's just a wedding."

He shrugged. "I know."

She pursed her cherry red lips in annoyance. "You're nervous about that stupid dance, aren't you? I can't believe you're actually going through with it."

"Hey, Emmett's my best friend. I'm his Best Man. If he asks me to dance down the aisle, I gotta dance down the aisle," Edward laughed. Bella was going to kill them.

"Maybe we can skate out of the reception early," Tanya thought aloud. "I'd like to be able to swing by Grace's house for cocktails. Tim is home for the weekend, you know."

Edward swallowed down his frustration with Tanya. It had taken several months for Tanya's true personality to shine through, and he discovered he wasn't a huge fan. They parted amicably two weeks earlier but agreed on attending Bella and Emmett's wedding together.

"You can if you want to," Edward said politely. "I'm staying until we see Bella and Emmett off, though."

"Just an idea," Tanya said breezily. "I think the limo's here."

Edward almost regretted asking Tanya to accompany him to the wedding, but he wanted to avoid being the third wheel. She was oddly quiet on the way to the church, gazing out of the window and politely avoiding conversation with his friends. He suspected she felt awkward, and he felt guilty when he left her in a pew to prepare for the ceremony.

"Don't worry about it," she assured him. "I'll be fine."

Alice grabbed him just as he entered the waiting room off the side of the church. "Edward! You're late, and there's been a change of plan."

His stomach dropped to the floor. "What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it!" she smiled at his visible anxiety. "Same dance and everything, you'll just have a different partner."

"Best Man walks with the Maid of Honor," Edward said. "You told me that's how it always is!"

"Well, this time the Maid of Honor wants to walk with her husband who is just a lowly groomsman," she giggled.

"So who am I walking with?" he questioned, suddenly terrified. He had been depending on Alice's enthusiasm and bravado to help him through Emmett's ridiculous wedding dance introduction. He hated the idea and was only doing it because Emmett begged. Now he regretted agreeing to it more than ever.

"Ah – oh, there she is! Hey, Angela!" Alice called.

A terrified-looking petite woman turned around, her big brown eyes huge with horror. "Oh, God, Alice. I can't do this! I just can't do it!"

Alice laughed gently. "Edward, this is Angela. She used to work with Bella at Nature's Harvest."

"I remember you," Edward said, struck by how pretty she was. Surely she looked the same a few short months ago? But he didn't remember the svelte young woman standing before him. He remembered her being younger and geekier back then. "You're nervous about dancing?"

"I can't do it," she told him honestly, shaking her head and almost pleading with him. "I had no idea when Bella asked me…I thought I'd just be walking down the aisle, ya know? And then Emmett called me…I'm just not good at this sort of thing."

"Hey, don't worry," he smiled. He grabbed her hand. "We'll do it together, and we'll be fine." He noted with approval that his nerves had all but disappeared, and now he was solely focused on making Angela feel better. He gave her hand a little squeeze and she blushed.

"I'm sorry I'm freaking out," she said quietly. "I'm just not used to all this. The dress and the heels…I'm afraid I'll trip or something."

"You look beautiful. And I won't let you trip, I promise," he replied, aware that his reaction to this girl was quite unusual for him.

Angela smiled and looked down. "Thanks, Edward. I remember you, too, by the way. We always used to talk about how cute you were, and how lucky Bella was to have you as a friend."

Jasper strode up to them and grabbed Alice's hand, leading her away. Angela and Edward never even noticed, engrossed in their conversation, and Alice giggled in happiness.

"Matchmaking again?" Jasper sighed. "You saw how it ended with Tanya. I almost feel bad for her. I can't believe she even came to the wedding."

Alice snorted. "Don't feel bad for her. They just weren't meant to be. Besides, I just watched her get some guy's number. But I have a really good feeling about Edward and Angela."

"Oh yeah?" he drawled. "A really good feeling?"

"Bet on it," Alice said cockily. She tilted her face up and let Jasper kiss her, even though that meant he was messing up her lip gloss. She loved him enough to give up all the lip gloss in the world. "Are you ready to get your boogie on?"

Jasper grimaced and shook his head. "Emmett and his stupid ideas. Bella's going to be so pissed off."

"Maybe, but secretly she'll love it. It's so Emmett."

"It is," he agreed, putting his arm around her shoulders. "So are we ready to go give our friends their happily ever after?"

"Let's do it!" Alice trilled.

* * *

THE END

* * *

Hey guys - sorry about the long wait for the final chapter!

I am an E/B girl all the way, but in this story Emmett spoke to me. He was meant to be with Bella in this story. If you aren't a fan of Emmett and Bella, I thank you for reading and hope the journey of the story balanced out the crappy ending ;)

For everyone who wanted Emmett to win – I know the majority of you guys started out as E/B fans, so thanks for keeping an open mind. I appreciate all of the support and feedback!

I owe two FGB pieces, but Torn is my last real fan fic. After those two FGB pieces are done, I am retiring. One of the FGB pieces is a Torn outtake – if the buyer agrees, I'll post it here.

I feel like I've been in this fandom forever – almost three years now – and I've had such an incredible time. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love all of your reviews, messages and tweets. Feel free to holler at me anytime

And finally, a big thank you to Tracie (writersiouxchef) for being such a wonderful and supportive beta. I know I've told you a million times, but you really rock. LaShawn, thank you for all of the feedback and your friendship. Also thanks to my prereaders: sadtomato, helina and elyse, mentalist and jamie – you guys have all helped shape this story. Thank you!


End file.
